


That night six months ago.

by KelseyMil08



Series: That night six months ago series [1]
Category: Captain Swan - Fandom, Emma Swan - Fandom, Killian Jones - Fandom, ouat
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-08-17 05:41:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 66,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8132480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KelseyMil08/pseuds/KelseyMil08
Summary: AU fanfic. Emma Swan leads an ordinary life in Storybrooke, Maine. She is invited to her Best friend August's birthday, where she meets August's new friend Killian Jones. Emma and Killian end up speaking alone and take the conversation somewhere quieter. Killian explains that he is in the Royal Navy and will be deployed again in the morning, for six months. One thing leads to another and Emma ends up with a surprise she never expected. Can she work it out or will her life take a turn for the worse?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic so please don't judge too harshly. I am still working out how to write properly and I tend to go from past to present in my writing quite a lot. Apologies. I never usually post my work so this is a first for me, I just hope it is readable ha ha. Enjoy. <3

Six months ago:  
Emma Swan was not one for partying and going out drinking, but when she was invited out for her friend’s birthday, she couldn’t say no. Her best friend August, was turning the big 30 and she had to celebrate that with him. She’d been hesitant of course, but once her friends – Ruby and Tink – had explained to her that she could leave whenever she wanted, she had accepted.

Her wardrobe consisted of very little ‘party wear’ as she spent most of her time in jeans and her leather jacket, she had no need of dresses. This meant that she would have to do the dreaded deed of shopping! Emma hated shopping, because it meant dodging around the prissy looking girls, who tried on every piece of clothing they could find. They never actually bought the stuff, they just tried it on. Emma wondered if they just did it to feel centre of attention in the store. She, however, just wanted a dress and she would be in and out in 5 minutes tops. Or so she thought.

“Jesus!” Emma cursed under her breath, as she looked at the huge array of dresses.

Why did they have so many different styles of dress? They had cocktail dresses, prom dresses, casual dresses, bridesmaid dresses, skater dresses, and more. Emma felt dizzy just looking at them. She just wanted a simple one. Fortunately though she eventually found one that caught her eye, it was a beautiful red number with intricate flower designs made out of crystals along the hem. It wasn’t too long, so she wouldn’t be over dressed, but wasn’t too short to be underdressed. It was perfect and would hug her figure in all the right places. She took it to the cashier straight away and was on her way home soon after to get ready.

It was a Friday night so everyone would be out getting drunk. Usually Emma would be the one arresting them all but tonight she had the day off from work for the party. David Nolan said that he would cover her shift, for which she was thankful. The party started at 7pm at the local joint in Storybrooke and looking down at her watch, she realised that meant she only had an hour to get ready and leave. She worked on her make up first, working like an artist on her face in the mirror. When that was done she worked on her golden locks, curling the ends to frame her face. Happy with that she pulled the dress on and slipped on some red heels. Twirling in the mirror, she realised that the dress really suited her. It hugged her figure in all the right places, showing off her delicate curves. Maybe she should wear more dresses she thought, liking the way this one made her feel. It gave her more of a confidence of sorts, of which she really needed tonight.

As soon as she stepped outside, she immediately regretted not bringing a jacket it with her, the cold air bit at her skin, causing her to fold her arms around herself. Hailing a cab, she arrived at the bar by 7pm exactly and the party was well underway. Everyone must have been a little early. Stepping inside, she dodged around the dancing people - who were already well on their way to inebriated - to find August at the back of the bar. She waved and he caught her eye, quickly shuffling through people to reach her.

“Emma! You made it. I am so glad you could, it would have sucked without you.” August said loudly, trying to talk over the music blaring out in the bar.

Emma smiled and hugged August tightly, before pulling back. “Well I’m here. Happy birthday August!”

August grabbed her hand and led her over to their friendship circle, who were sitting together around a table that was situated at the side of the room. A few of them Emma knew, but there were some new faces that must be August’s other friends.

“Hey guys, this is my friend Emma I was telling you about. Emma you know Ruby, Tink, and Victor, but I would like you to meet Robin, Belle, and Killian.”

The last friend caught Emma’s eye. ‘Killian’ did August say? What a strange name that is. Killian looked straight at her and she couldn’t take her eyes off of him, he had the most beautiful blue eyes that Emma had ever seen. He was the tall, dark, and handsome type, and this intrigued Emma. He didn’t look like he came from around Maine, he was dressed in a long leather coat which looked at little big for him and he had a hook as a hand. “I wonder how he got that?” She thought to herself. All of a sudden she was brought back to reality, as she realised someone had been talking to her as she had stared at Killian.

“Huh?” She asked, looking away from Killian.

“I said would you like a drink and a seat?” August asked with a chuckle. “You were miles away.”

“Sorry.” She smiled apologetically. “Long day at work”

August nodded in acknowledgment and signalled for her to sit in the empty chair next to Killian, as he went to get her a drink. She sat cautiously and began chatting to Ruby and Tink about their days. Nothing much of interest was spoken about, and eventually Ruby and Tink ended up in a deep conversation with Robin and Belle, leaving Emma and Hook sitting together in silence.

A hand suddenly appeared in front Emma, startling her for a second.

“Killian Jones, Ma’am. Nice to meet you.” Killian introduced himself.

“Um…Emma Swan.” She replied, shaking his hand swiftly.

“Nice to meet you love. I have heard so much about you from August. It’s nice to finally meet the infamous Miss Swan.

“I wouldn’t say I’m infamous, but it’s nice to meet you too.”

“You seemed perplexed when August introduced us, is everything okay?” Killian asked sincerely.  
Emma nodded and forced a smile, not really wanting to be out. She really wanted to be back at home in front of the TV with a big pot of Rocky Road.

“I’m just not much of a party person.” Emma sighed, looking at Killian. “I prefer to be home watching a movie with some ice cream. But I promised August I would come and celebrate his birthday.”

Killian turned a little so he could fully face Emma, she was a thing of beauty, and he hadn’t seen a woman so ravishing as her. Whilst on the sea he rarely got to stop at port with his crew, and when he did the women weren’t of his taste. They had absolutely nothing on this blonde beauty in front of him. Taking her in, he studied every inch of her, just memorizing every curve and feature. Occasionally she would glance over and he would smile, which caused her to blush and turn away, smiling. It made him grin as he realised the effect he was having on her. He ached to find out more about this woman that fascinated him so.

“A day at home sounds lovely, my days are spent away at sea for many a month. I don’t have much time for ice cream and this thing you call a movie.” He informed her. She turned to him in interest.

“At sea?” She questioned. That would explain the odd clothing he was wearing.

“We’ll talk about me later.” Killian said, ignoring her question. “Tell me about yourself Miss Swan.”

Cocking her head a little to the side, she realised she could hear him a little better now, as the music subsided to a slightly lower volume. He sounded very British, so definitely not from around here then. She’d ask him about it later.

“Me? Well there isn’t much to tell. I work at the Sherriff’s station, I live alone, and I have no family to speak of.” She shrugged.

“There must be more to you than that Swan, what about relationships? Do you have a significant other?” Killian questioned her.

“Nope that’s pretty much it. I am single and have been for a while as I don’t really have time for love.”

“Do you miss it? Being in a relationship?”

“Sometimes I guess.” She sighed. “But I am okay by myself.”

Killian didn’t seem to believe her, as he sighed and leaned back slightly.

“You must miss having someone to love, someone to hold at night?” He questioned, causing her to feel a little pressured.  
Emma didn’t like being interrogated by this guy. Sure he was gorgeous and she wanted to take him home to bed right now, oh the things he could probably do to her. But she wanted to know about him, instead of spilling her boring life details. She quickly changed turned the questions on him.

“Do you have someone to hold at night, someone to love?” She quizzed.

“I used to, but no, not anymore love.” He answered, amused at how she had turned the questions on him.

“You mentioned being at sea, and you have an accent. Just who are you Killian Jones, and what do you do?”

Before he could answer, August appeared with her drink and apologized for taking so long. Emma smiled and thanked him but cursed under her breath at his bad timing. She’d had Killian on the rocks, and for a second there he was going to tell her about his mysterious life. Now she’d have to find it out another way. Just then the music changed and Ruby jumped up from the booth.

“I love this song! Let’s dance” She shouted, pulling everyone from around the table, except Emma and Killian who protested and were allowed to stay seated.

“Finally I’ve got you alone.” Killian said, raising an eyebrow, and giving her a flirty look that made her feel a little weak at the knees. How the hell did he do that to her?

“So it seems.” She agreed. She couldn’t help the smile that formed on her lips. “Now you can answer my earlier questions.” She added playfully.

“Well aye, as you say I am British. I joined the royal Navy when I was a mere boy, having left home after my father abandoned me and my brother. My brother was also in the navy but he grew ill on the seas and died a few years ago, so I am keeping his legacy alive.” He spoke with sincerity, with a hint of sadness in his voice and behind his eyes.  
His head lowered, as he avoided her eyes completely, obviously not wanting to talk about this subject. Without thinking about it, her hand moved to cover his on the table top. She felt bad for causing him this distress, so she quickly changed the subject. Not moving her hand, it felt nice to hold someone’s hand again.

“Do you want to get out of here? We can talk somewhere else, a little quieter. The music is a little loud in here and it’s not really a place for conversation.” She asked, in a comforting tone.

Killian nodded and flashed her a sincere smile, before he took his hand from hers to pull his coat on. She wondered how he did it so smoothly with one hand and a hook, he made the art of coat-putting-on seem like a seductive process. Realising she was staring at him; she quickly looked away and stood up so that he could get out of the booth.

“Where to, love?” Killian asked, speaking in a happier tone than before. Emma had led him to outside the bar and the air was freezing once again against her skin. She involuntarily shivered, which caught Killian’s eye, and in a moment he had shrugged his jacket off and was putting it over her shoulders. She smiled and her knees buckled a little bit at the weight of the coat, it was a lot heavier than it looked. Killian noticed and she saw a sly smile form on his lips.

“We could go back to mine for coffee, if you wanted to? It’s a lot warmer than out here.” Emma offered, wondering what the hell she was doing asking a strange man back to her home. But he hadn’t lied to her once during the evening. He’d been sincere with her from the start, and she appreciated that in a man.

“Are you sure, Swan?” Killian asked with wonder in his voice. “I am quite happy to just walk you home. Don’t feel you need to invite me in.”

“It’s okay, I’d be happy for the company. It’s different having someone to listen to me when I talk. There is something about you, I don’t know what it is, but it’s different to the guys that usually hit on me.” She laughed, amused at her own words. She was never so open with anyone, and here she was spilling her guts out to a guy she had met an hour ago.  
Killian held his arm out for her to slide her arm through, she obliged and they made their way back to her apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Killian go back to Emma's place for coffee and it all leads from one thing to another, if you catch my drift. Enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important notes at the end.

 It didn’t take them long to reach Emma’s apartment as she only lived a few blocks away from the bar. It was a nice walk too, with the two of them chatting about their days and what their weekends would consist of. When they reached the door, Emma unlocked it and let the two of them in. She lived on the ground floor, so they were soon in the warmth of her home.

“Take a seat and I’ll make us some coffee.” Emma gestured towards a chair whilst she shrugged Killian's coat off. She handed it to Killian with a thanks, leaving him to hang it on the back of the door, as he shut it. He swiftly sat down, turning to look at the room around him, taking in his surroundings.

“Nice place! You had it long?” He asked in wonder.

“A couple of years, it’s not much but it’s a place to call home for now. I like it anyway.” Emma replied.

“My home is on the sea. It’s where I belong with the spirit of my brother.” Killian said, glancing down at his hands.

Emma sensed his pain, she’d felt the same when she thought about her family. She often wondered who they were and what had happened to them.

“So when do you go back to the navy?” Emma asked curiously, changing the subject once again.

“Tomorrow morning, lass. 0600 hours I have to be at the dock, ready to go to sea for the next six months. Tonight is my last night of freedom, so I intend to make it count.” He informed her sincerely.

Emma poured the now ready coffee into two mugs, bringing them over to the table with her as she sat opposite Killian. She slid one his way and he took it in his hand, seeming content as he took a sip and placed it back on the table. Her expression had dropped a little as his words ran through her head over and over. He was leaving in a few hours; she wouldn’t be able to see him again for six months! Potentially he could die at sea, so maybe she wouldn’t see him ever again. She furrowed her brow wondering why she even cared, she had just met this man and here she was wondering if she’d ever see him again.

Noticing her silence Killian spoke again.

“Perhaps I should go, love. You seem a little tired and distant tonight, maybe you should rest. I have preparations to make for my journey anyway.” Killian suggested. He didn’t mean it though, he didn’t want to leave. He wanted to reach over and pull her into his arms, but he knew he couldn’t. She may not feel the same way he does, and he wouldn’t want to offend her.

“NO!” Emma gasped suddenly, maybe a bit too eagerly. “I mean… stay for a while longer. You haven’t even finished your coffee. You wouldn’t want to go to sea thirsty would you?” She raised a brow.

In unison his brow also raised, in that sexy way that made her weak at the knees once again. She couldn’t think straight, it was like he had a spell over her. Without even thinking she launched forward and grabbed his collar in her hands, pulling his mouth to crash against hers in a passionate kiss. The alcohol she had consumed was giving her a bit more confidence than usual. In that moment she cursed the table for being in between them, she hadn’t really thought that through. There was too much space between them for her liking. She broke the kiss and they sat back down, trying to catch some breath. Killian spoke first.

“That was…” he started.

“I know.” She interrupted, flashing him a smile. “I’m sorry, I guess it’s been a while and I was feeling in the mood.” She tried to explain, but words failed her, and soon enough Killian had literally leapt over the table and she was now in his arms.

“Which way to the bedroom, Swan?” He commanded in a sexy way. It made her giggle and he flashed her a smirk. She swiftly pointed towards her room at the end of the hall. Before she knew it, she was laying on her bed, with Killian looking down at her.

“Are you certain about thi—“ Killian began to say, but was abruptly cut off by Emma’s finger on his lips.

“Stop asking me that.” She giggled, moving her finger to trail a line down his chest. “I want this.”

That’s all the permission he needed, soon enough he had shrugged his waist coat and shirt off onto the floor, leaving his chest bare. Emma’s hands found their way there, running through the dark hair on his chest, causing him to let out a little groan as she scratched him a little.

“Playing rough, Swan? I like a challenge.” He winked seductively, leaning down to catch her mouth with his own once again.

The kiss was fast and hungry, as though they were starved of passion their whole lives, although in truth Emma had never experienced anything quite like this. The level of passion Killian was exerting was such a turn on, she felt like he didn’t want to disrespect her, but also wanted to give her the best night of her life at the same time. Killian’s kisses led across Emma’s jaw down to the side of her neck, which made her hitch a breath in her throat. He really knew what he was doing. Breaking the kiss once again, she moved to slip her dress down slightly and her bra off, leaving her breasts exposed. Immediately Killian was there, catching a nipple in his mouth, sucking and pulling at it, leaving her writhing and groaning beneath him, as he moved to the other nipple. She arched her body beneath him, feeling the heat rising between her legs, as her hand clamped onto his hair, pulling a little harder than she should have. Killian winced a little but took it on the chin, moving his mouth down her abdomen towards her bikini line. He wanted more of her, his hunger growing to touch every inch of her body, but unfortunately there were still clothes in the way. He pulled away and stood up, leaving Emma groaning in annoyance. Not cool leaving a girl wanting and so close to the edge, she thought to herself, propping herself up on her elbows. She watched as Killian kicked his shoes off and removed his socks, before moving to do the same to hers. Next he pulled his leather trousers and boxers down, kicking them off at the foot of the bed. Following suit Emma shimmied out of her dress, kicking it to the floor, which left just Emma in her underwear. Killian climbed back onto the bed just as Emma lay back once again, ready for him to take her. In response his mouth moved to place kisses tenderly along her bikini line, before clamping his teeth onto her panties, beginning to pull them down. He was actually removing her panties with his teeth. Emma let out an embarrassed laugh at the cliché that lay on top of her, pulling her panties off of her ready body.

“Really?” she asked in amusement.

“I’m nothing, if not thorough.” He smirked, winking at her.

Before she could reply, Killian had moved to place his mouth on her sensitive nub and wow he was really working it. Emma arched her back off of the bed, letting out a loud moan as he licked and sucked at her sex. He really knew how to hit all the right places, especially when he thrust his fingers inside her, one after the other, she wasn’t quite sure how many but by God it felt good. She was close now, she could feel her climax rising as his fingers and tongue worked expertly together.

“Killian!!” she exclaimed.

Her hands gripped at the bed, her toes curling as she exploded in release, her body shaking in ecstasy. She lay there for a few moments, breathless and satisfied. Killian soon rose from between her legs, licking his lips in content at the mess he just left her in. Having caught her breath and recovered from her orgasm, Emma propped herself up so that she could flip Killian to lie beneath her.

She leaned in close to whisper into his ear: “My turn…”

Before he could speak, he was beneath her as she trailed her tongue down his chest, causing him to groan and close his eyes. Throwing his head back, he clamped his hands in the sheets, feeling his erection grow harder between his legs. Emma felt it at her thigh as she worked her way towards it. She’d wanted to take her time but he already seemed ready. Trailing her tongue lower she clasped his length in her hands, taking him into her mouth expertly. The groans he emitted brought a smile to her lips, she had him under her control now and she was going to take advantage of it. She pulled him deeper and deeper into her mouth each time, her hand working expertly at the base, as her tongue worked the tip. Killian began to writhe beneath her as he neared his climax, she could see the pained look in his face as he readied himself for climax, but she wanted him to climax inside her, so she stopped pleasuring him. This left him looking up at her in confusion, wondering why she had stopped. However before he could say anything, she was sliding herself down on his length, feeling him fill her to the brim. God he felt good inside her, he was so big and hit all the right spots as she rode him, in and out, again and again. They both let out gasps and groans as she rode him slowly, wanting to savour every inch of him, feel every thrust. Her palms found his chest again, her fingernails scratching lightly at the skin as she leant down to catch his mouth with hers once more. This kiss was light and tender, as they were no longer in a hurry to ravage one another, instead they were lost in the moment together. His lips moved slowly against hers, his tongue slipping into her mouth every now and again. Whilst his hook pointed gently into her back as he held her against him, feeling every movement she made.

“Emma! Oh God…” He moaned.

Sensing he was near release , she moved her hips faster and faster against him until he exploded inside her, letting out a loud groan against her ear. Emma followed soon after, convulsing against him as they lay atop one another in an exhausted mound. Carefully rolling off of his length, Emma moved to collapse down onto the bed beside him, panting heavily. His hands moved to her hair, twirling blonde strands between his fingers.

“That was incredible, Swan” Killian muttered amidst breaths.

“You weren’t so bad yourself, Captain” She smiled up at him in reply.

He leant down to place a soft kiss on her forehead, as their eyes began to droop, and soon after they fell asleep in one another’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I am not that good at writing sex scenes, they are just so difficult to write without sounding weird. I tried my best though so I hope it comes across okay. I know it's a quick development between them, but having consumed alcohol they are a little more confident than usual. Also I like the idea of Emma just taking a leap of faith and being spontaneous. Anyway hope you like it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Emma starts the day like she usually does at work. However the day suddenly take a turn when David Nolan helps her to realise something haunting. Emma has to turn to her friend August for advice on this new revelation she is dealing with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay please bear with me on this. I forward the time and a lot happens quickly in this chapter because I wanted to get things out of the way, so that I can work on the bigger aspects of the story. But this does not effect the story at all, it just allows me to get to the more exciting parts quicker. There is only a few weeks jump. I'm not too happy with this chapter but I hope you like it. This is a short chapter because of the time change.

Chapter 3: The sun was shining through the window as the birds sang to welcome the morning. It was 7am when Emma awoke, blinking at the sun that shone into her eyes. It took her moment to remember what had happened last night, but as soon as it all came back, she gasped and turned to look at the bed beside her, where there was nothing but emptiness. Killian was gone. Turning to look at the clock, she realised she was too late, he’d left ages ago. It was then that the sadness overcame her, and the realisation hit that he was gone for six months, possibly more.

Pulling herself out of bed, Emma wandered towards the shower, turning the faucet on and basking her body in the warmth of the water. It was already damp in there as she entered, so Killian must have showered before he left. This fact brought a smile to her lips as an image crossed her mind of him sneaking around, trying to be quiet. He was a gentleman after-all. When she was clean, she pulled a bathrobe around herself, pulled her hair up into a pony tail, and wandered downstairs to get breakfast. It was at that moment that she saw it. There was a small piece of paper on her kitchen table, folded with her name neatly written across it. She quickly ran to grab the note from the table, reading it carefully.

_Miss Swan,_

_I would like to thank you for the pleasure of your company last night. It was exquisite and you lass are a beauty beyond compare. I awoke early and used the convenience of your shower – thanks for that by the way, I would have asked but didn’t want to wake you._

_I’m sorry I did not say goodbye but I felt it best that I leave un-noticed and without a tearful farewell. For if I had seen you awake and looking at me with those beautiful green eyes, I would not have been able to leave. Last night was the best night of my existence and I shall treasure it on my journey._

_I shall think about you on my voyage. It will keep me going through whatever I am to face on the high seas. Don’t worry about me, I am a survivor. I hope you lead a happy life, Swan. You deserve it._

_Killian Jones._

Emma placed the note back onto the table, unable to comprehend what had happened over the past 24 hours. She had only just met this man and now he was gone, but still she felt sad about it. She missed him even. How could she miss someone she had only just met? They’d only shared a night of passion. Shaking her head and clearing her throat, she brought her internal walls up again.

 _"He’s gone and it was just a one night stand. Forget about him, you don’t need a man in your life. You’ve come this far alone and we survive best alone."_ She thought to herself.

Then it suddenly dawned on her that she’d walked out on her friends last night. Therefore after she'd finished making and eating breakfast, she picked up the phone to call August, who answered straight away.

“Emma! What happened to you last night? You and Killian disappeared.” He asked anxiously.

“Sorry August, I wasn’t feeling too well so I went home early. I don’t know what happened to Killian though. He seemed like a nice guy. He mentioned something about needing to return to sea at 6am, so maybe he went home early to bed.” She lied.

“No, he was supposed to stay at mine, Emma. He wasn’t there when I got home.”

“I don’t know then.” Suddenly August went silent and she thought he had hung up, until he suddenly shouted down the phone. “OH MY GOD! EMMA SWAN. DID YOU SLEEP WITH KILLIAN?!”

“No, I-I-wouldn’t.” Emma tried to hide her shame, but August knew her better than anyone.

“You did! Oh wow. What was it like? Was he good? I bet he was good.”

“Shut up August!” Emma demanded, clearly embarrassed. “It was a mistake and I won’t be seeing him again, so it doesn’t matter. It meant nothing.” She added. August just laughed down the phone, teasing her about it until he got bored and they said goodbye.

Emma wandered over to the counter to make some coffee, psyching herself up for the new day. It was time to get on with life and forget about last night.

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**7 weeks later:**

Emma had to work the early shift at the Sherriff’s station, which meant getting up at 4am and having no breakfast. She never could eat at 4am; it just didn’t feel like a good time to eat breakfast, so she always took a pop tart in her pocket as a snack later in the day. Today was like every other day. She would sit in the office for a few hours filing paperwork, until someone called in about the drunkards from the night before, and the missing cats.

However when it reached 6am, Emma went to put the files in the cabinet, and felt a sudden urge to vomit. Her stomach churned and she had to drop the files on the floor as she headed swiftly to the toilet. When David came in, her found her with her head draped over the toilet, having thrown up three times, and having no energy to move.

“Emma, you look rough. Are you okay? Perhaps you should go home. It seems like a quiet day in the office anyway.” David asked with worry in his voice.

“No, it’s okay. I will be fine in a moment.” Emma smiled trying to reassure him, but her body betrayed her and she felt the nausea rising again. She ran to the toilet to throw up again, but her stomach was empty and nothing came out.

David ran over to rub her back as a look of fear crossed his face. “No! You need to go home right now. You are not okay and you need to go and rest for a while. I’ll cover you here. Go!” David spoke sternly, but compassionately.

Emma nodded, using all of her strength to pull herself off of the floor. Before strolling passed David to get her coat from the rack.

“It must have been the Chinese I had for dinner last night. It did taste a little off. I know never to go there again.” She shrugged.

“Perhaps you’re pregnant.” David joked. He always tried to lighten the mood when she was ill, but this time his words traumatised her.

“Oh God…” she muttered under her breath. She hadn’t used protection with Killian, having been so caught up in the moment. Could she really be pregnant? As quick as she could, she ran out of the station, straight to the chemist to buy a test. Leaving David standing alone in the office, wondering what the hell had just happened.

Quickly making her way to the correct section, Emma stood looking ahead in horror at the amount of different varieties there were in front of her. Why were there so many? She had absolutely no clue, but she didn’t want any of her friends to come in and see her, so she grabbed the first one to hand and purchased it.

When she got home she threw her coat onto the floor and ran straight to the toilet, where she took the pregnancy test.

“Please be negative!! This is the worst time for this.” she groaned, unable to look at the test on the counter. It had to be left for a while, which left her alone with her thoughts.

“How could I be so stupid? I should have noticed sooner. I’m late for my period, how the hell did I not put it all together.” Emma paced the room for 15 minutes knowing the inevitable, but still wishing that it wasn’t true.

 _"It can’t be true, I’m not ready for a baby yet, I’m not set up for it. How can I raise a child alone in this tiny apartment?"_ The thoughts rushed through her head.

Eventually she realised she’d have to suck it up and deal with the outcome. So she picked up the test and took a deep breath before glancing down at the haunting words on its display:

**Pregnant**

That was it. One simple word on a stick was able to tear her life apart in a second. She was pregnant, which had resulted from a one night stand, with a man that she may never see again. It was all too much and she broke down crying on the floor of the bathroom, hugging her knees to her chest. Damn emotions, they just come down like a tonne of bricks. Realising she would have to do something about her situation she called August and invited him over to her place. She really needed to talk to her best friend and get his opinion on her predicament. He always knew what to say in difficult situations. But most importantly he gave damn good hugs when she was upset.

August arrived within ten minutes and having let himself in, he searched the apartment until he found Emma in the bathroom. He came to sit beside her on the floor, pulling her into a hug at his side.

“Okay Emma, what’s wrong? Your call scared the hell out of me. I thought something bad had happened to you.” He asked, holding her tighter to him.

“It has…” Emma whispered in reply.

“Emma, seriously what is going on?”August asked in a serious tone. Instead of answering, Emma pulled away from August to grab the test from the counter-top. She sat back again and placed it into his hands, so that he could figure it out for himself. He held it there for a minute or two, just staring at it in silence, before he mustered some words.

“Oh…Emma… Is it… I mean is it Killian’s?” he asked in a hushed tone, trying to be sensitive. Emma just nodded before breaking down into tears again at his side. His arms embraced her once more, pulling her tight against him as she sobbed. They sat like this for a while as Emma came to terms with everything, with August just holding her.

“What should I do? I can’t raise this kid alone. I don’t know how to be a mother.” Emma sobbed, standing and walking out of the room.

August followed quickly after her, pulling her to sit down on a couch with him.

“You won’t be alone. I’m here and I will do whatever I can to help you and the little one. I promise I won’t leave you to do it by yourself. Killian is a good friend of mine, I’ve known him for a while, and I know he is a survivor. I’m sure he will return unharmed in a few months, and when he does he will want to be a part of that child’s life. His father abandoned him, so he won’t do the same to this kid.” August reassured her, taking her hands in his.

“But we had a one night stand, just a one night stand. He won’t want to raise a child with me. We aren’t even together, what kind of life will that be for a child? Emma argued.

“Emma, just trust me please. Killian is a good man, he’s been through a lot in his time, and he will take care of the both of you. Now stop crying and show me that Swan smile.” August chimed, wiping tears from Emma’s cheeks.

“It’s the hormones. They seem to have set off a tap in my eyes that won’t turn off. I trust you August and I believe in you, but I have to focus on reality. I can’t get rid of this kid because that’s against everything I believe in, but I also cannot wait around for a man to show up and take responsibility for a one night stand. I’ll deal with it one step at a time. This kid deserves a half decent mother and I intend to give it that. I can do this. I’ve been alone my whole life, taking care of myself.” She said absolutely, moving to kiss August on the cheek. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome Emma. But promise me you’ll keep an open mind on Killian? He’ll be back and he deserves to be given a chance. The two of you can work this whole thing out.” August leant forward to kiss Emma on the forehead, squeezing her hand in his, as he headed towards the front door.

“You’ll be okay, won’t you Em? I have to get back to work before they fire me. I sort of ran out without an explanation.” August hesitated at the door, watching Emma as she laid back on the sofa.

“I’ll be fine.” Emma whispered, feigning a smile. “I’m always fine.”

With that August left Emma’s house to go back to work, leaving Emma alone to figure things out. He texted her every hour after that though, to make sure she was really okay. She loved having him caring about her because he had become her only family over the years and he was special to her, she loved him dearly. She knew deep down that August would help her in every way possible and that lightened her worries a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mixed emotions in this one I know. Emma brings her wall up a little but I promise it won't be forever. In the next chapter I will dive more into her life and how things are progressing. Plus we will address the Killian situation more.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma is disturbed on the docks as she watched the sunset. Is the mysterious person a threat to her or is he someone she can trust? Also we find out what has been happening over the months of her pregnancy so far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I'm trying to update more, however I've been busy with work. So it may be a new chapter every few days or once a week. We'll see. Music has been really helping me to write, especially on this chapter because I've changed what happens so many times. I just can't seem to be happy with is, so I'm just uploading it and hoping it's good as it is.
> 
> We jump forward a little again in this chapter, but I explain what has happened during that time, so you won't miss anything. Hope you like it.

**Chapter 4: Four months later (Present – six months since Killian left.)**

Within four months Emma had sorted pretty much everything that needed to be done. She’d put in extra hours at work so that she could buy a bigger place, and had helped decorated the nursery, ready for the baby. August carried out most of the decorating, with the expert help of his father who had been roped in roping in. He was good at DIY anyway so it made sense, and Emma was grateful for all the help that everyone had provided, it made it all a lot easier to handle, seeing as she was growing larger every day.

She’d gone for a scan the week after she had found out she was expecting and found out that everything was okay, the baby was perfectly healthy, and she was 8 weeks along by then. Later on at 16 weeks she had gone for the all-important scan that revealed the gender, with August begging to come too. He’d wanted to find out if he was gaining a niece or a nephew, so that he could run ahead and paint the nursery the correct colour. They’d had to put the decorating on hold because they didn’t know the gender, but as the sonographer had revealed Emma was to have a girl, August had erupted out of the room shouting: “It’s pink!”. Emma couldn’t help the giggle that had escaped her at that moment. She was going to have her own little girl to cherish and love unconditionally, who would want for nothing, and would know who her family are.

August would sometimes bring up the subject of Killian, reminding her of the fact that his deployment time would end soon, and he may be coming back any day now. Emma just shook her head and shrugged her shoulders, not wanting to get her hopes up that her child would have a father. But deep down she knew she was hoping he would return, because it would be a better thing than hearing he had died in service, and she actually really missed him. Instinctively her hand would always go to her bump whenever they spoke about Killian because she wanted their daughter to have a father in her life, even if the parents weren’t together. She just hoped the chance would arise for him to know he was going to be a dad.

Emma had decided against going baby shopping until she had everything else sorted out, such as the new house and the nursery. Of course August and the rest of Emma’s friends had been buying little outfits and products along the way, so the house was slowly filling up with baby stuff. Putting off the baby shopping just seemed to ease Emma in the fact that in only a few months her baby would arrive, she felt so scared about that. So she figured that if she didn’t buy the stuff yet then she still had time to adjust before she becomes a mother.

Now six months into the pregnancy, Emma’s bump was growing more and more every day, meaning she couldn’t do as much as she wanted to. This included finishing off the nursery, so August and Marco had finished it off for her and today was the day she finally got to see it completed. There had been so many times when she had wanted to sneak in and take a peek, but August demanded she wait until they were ready to show her, which happened to be today.

It was 5:45pm when August and Marco finally arrived at Emma’s house. She was waiting anxiously in the living room, having not slept much during the night, wanting to see the room already. As soon as they stepped through her front door Emma had moved quickly to August’s side, grabbing his hand nervously.

“Show me!! I can’t wait anymore. Me and your niece want to see her room.” Emma demanded. She was unable to contain her excitement because she just wanted to see it now. Eventually she dragged August up to the Nursery and went to walk in, but he grabbed her hand and pulled her back, carefully placing a blindfold over her eyes.

“Patience is a virtue.” He whispered close to her ear, calming her a little, but not much.

Emma heard the door click in front of her as August opened it, but she couldn’t see anything through the God-damn blindfold. August suddenly let go of her hand and she heard him talking to Marco, asking him if he was ready. Marco agreed and Emma felt August’s hand move to take the blindfold off of her. Then as soon as it was gone, he stepped back and waited as Emma opened her eyes, taking in the room in front of her.

“Oh my God! It’s beautiful!!! This is exactly how I imagined it.” She shouted in excitement, her hands moving to rub her swollen belly. “Do you like it baby?” she whispered.

In front of her was the most beautiful room she had ever seen in her life, she almost felt jealous that she hadn’t had a room like it when she was younger. There was a handcrafted, white crib in the middle of the room, with a swan mobile hanging above it. The walls were a pale pink, with intricate designs of animals all around the room, hand drawn. August must have drawn those, he was an excellent artist. The curtains had a swan and ship design across them, which Emma knew must have been August’s doing. He really was trying to get her to come around to the fact that Killian was a part of their lives now. All of the furniture was hand carved by Marco, with beautiful designs across the surfaces, including the toy box that looked more like a box that would house crown jewels, than toys.

“We are very glad you like it, Miss Emma.” Marco smiled, happy that his work was appreciated.

“I love it!” she beamed, moving to pull him into a tight hug. It took him by surprise but he soon hugged her back and kissed her on the cheek.

“You’re most welcome.” Marco smiled, turning to August. “I’m off home my boy, are you coming back for dinner?

August nodded, walking his father out of the house. As he did, Emma surged forward to sit in the rocking chair at the corner of the room, just taking in her surroundings. This was where her baby girl was going to live for the next God knows how many years, creating memories of her own to cherish forever.  
Emma’s hands once again moved to cover her bump as she stroked it affectionately. Leaning down she began to speak, unaware that August had just come back and was about to enter the room. He stopped as she began to speak to her bump, not wanting to ruin the moment.

“Hey there baby girl… I wish you could see the beautiful room that has been built for you. Uncle August and great Uncle Marco are sure marvels at DIY. You’re going to love it here I can promise you that, it’s like a fairy tale land in here. Mummy’s going to read to you, and soothe you when you cry, you’ll want for nothing. Then maybe if daddy comes back, he can come and read to you in here too…” Emma’s voice broke on the last sentence. She wished she had some way of contacting him, but August had explained that they were not contactable at sea because they had to stay hidden from enemy ships. Any signals from the ship would give away their location, which could have disastrous consequences for all. “We’ll be happy, baby girl.”

“I’m sure she’ll love it, Em.” August interrupted her, stepping into the room, and making her jump. Emma looked up at him for a few seconds, before her focus returned to her bump.

“I know, I just want her to have everything.” Emma admitted, smiling up him.

“Well how about you give her a name? You can’t call her baby girl forever.” August suggested, moving to kneel on the floor beside the chair, taking her hand into his.

“I haven’t thought of one yet, I’ve been too busy with getting everything ready, as well as putting in extra shifts at work. I’ll figure it out when she’s born.” Emma promised, standing up, pulling August to stand with her. “Anyway I have some stuff to sort out and you need to go home to Marco, he’ll be waiting for you. We can talk tomorrow when you take me out for lunch. I am really craving a grilled cheese.” She laughed lightly, kissing August on the cheek.

“See you tomorrow, Emma.” August agreed as he hugged her gently, being careful of the bump between them.

He was soon out of the room and down the stairs to the door of the house. Emma heard the door click shut, so made her way downstairs to the coat rack, grabbing her coat to pull on. The coat she wore these days was black and was far too big for her, but it helped to hide her bump from prying eyes in the town. Everyone looked at her in disgrace whenever they saw her pregnant and alone, because the news had somehow spread around town that her baby was the product of a one night stand. It was easier to avoid questions when people could not see her bump, so she’d bought the coat to hide it from everyone, and it seemed to work. Emma didn’t care what they thought of her, but when it came to her child, she would do whatever she could to protect her.

She locked up her house and headed outside towards the docks. In the past few months she’d like to sit at the docks and collect her thoughts, because no one ever bothered her there, she could be alone. Sometimes she met up with Ruby, Tink, David, and August at the bar for drinks – she only had orange juice – but it wasn’t a lot of fun when you’re surrounded by drunken people, and you can’t drink. So a lot of time she would just sit there by the docks and enjoy the sun setting over the harbour, there was nothing else quite like watching the sun set over the horizon.

So there she sat, on a bench by the docks, watching the waves as they lapped up against the dock walkway. It soothed her into a calm state and soon enough she could feel her troubles leaving her mind for a moment. Even her daughter seemed to like it as she gave a few good kicks from the womb, causing Emma to laugh, stroking at her stomach.

“You like it too eh baby?” she cooed at her belly, getting another kick in response.

Hours passed as she sat watching the sun disappear on the horizon, leaving the docks coated in darkness, with nothing but street lamps to light the way. The air had turned chilly around her as well, causing her to shiver on the bench, it was definitely time to go. As she stood up and began to walk, a voice suddenly stopped her in her tracks, making her turn around.

“Cold night isn’t it.” A voice called from the shadows. Emma tried to make out who it was but she couldn’t see them properly, it put her a little on edge.

“Who are you? Step into the light so I can see your face!” She requested tensely, readying herself for a potential attack. But an attack never came, because out of the darkness stepped Killian Jones.

Emma gasped in both shock and confusion, lowering herself back onto the bench, trying to come to terms with the fact that her child’s father was stood in front of her. Words eluded her, she couldn’t think of a single thing to say to him. Luckily he had plenty, moving forwards to come and settle on the bench beside her.

“Hello again, Love. I didn’t think I would ever see those beautiful green eyes of yours again. Oh how I have dreamed of those eyes and that smile of yours whilst being at sea. You look as ravishing as ever, Swan.” He complimented her softly, trying to figure out what she was thinking.

“You were gone. I didn’t think I’d ever see you again. You just left without properly saying goodbye. How are you even here right now?” She whispered, with anger and fear in her voice. Killian sensed this and moved to place his hand over hers on the bench, but she pulled her hand away, standing up.

“I finished my duty a week early love, so they allowed me to return home from service. I wandered for a week trying to think of where to go. But I realised I had to come back and see you, because from the first day I met you I knew I was falling in love with you. You change me Swan and make me want to be a much better man. I dreamt of you every day that I was at sea, fighting to return back to you safely. I understand it’s a lot to take in, having only spent one night together, but it was the best night of my life.” He confessed, moving to stand beside her, with affection in his eyes. He desperately wanted to reach out and take her hand in his, but he abstained, not wanting to push her too much. Instead he waited for her collect her thoughts and muster some words.

How can you fall in love with someone so quickly, Killian? We shared one night that was all, just one night. We had fun and that was it, we aren’t a couple, this isn’t a relationship.” Emma demanded, half in shock, half in denial. She did care him, by God she craved to run into his arms right now, but she didn’t know him properly, he could break her heart. All of her life she had built up this wall to keep unwanted hurt out of her heart, she didn’t want to experience the pain of a broken heart again. Not after her parents had abandoned her and her last boyfriend had died in an accident, she couldn’t get over that pain one more time. She had her daughter to think of now and she would protect her at all costs.

“I understand that it’s a bit of a shock, Swan, but I need you in my life, you make me a better man. I will court you and work my damn hardest to have you a part of my life, even if it take years, I won’t give up on you.” He spoke with a certainty that brought her wall down a little bit. He seemed like he really meant every word, and maybe he did, but he would have to prove that she could trust her.

“You are damn right it’s a shock, Killian! I don’t even understand what is happening right now. I need to know that I can trust you. I have to know that you won’t break my heart. I am fine by myself. I have taken care of myself quite well for 29 years, so I don’t need you to take care of me. I will you give you a chance to prove to me, but it will take time.” Emma explained.

“Aye lass I know, and what a great job you have done too. I will show you that you can trust me.” Killian said, holding his hands up in mock surrender, that cheeky grin once again occupying his face. “Take all the time you need.” He added in a more sincere tone.

Emma relaxed a little at his words. She needed to allow him to prove himself, he deserved the chance if they are to raise a child together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking of posting my playlist that I listen to whilst I write this fan fic. Comment if you'd like for me to do that or not. 
> 
> As I said before please bear with me as this is my first work and I am not a very good writer, so I'm still learning. All of your wonderful comments help me a lot, it's a learning curve. Thank you all once again. 
> 
> In the next chapter Emma and Killian will talk and she will try to figure out how to tell him about the baby.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Killian decide to talk things over, in an attempt at resolving some hidden issues.

Emma invited Killian back to her new house so that they could talk about things; she owed him that at least. She also needed to find the right time to reveal to him that in 3 months he would be a father to a new-born daughter, she wondered how he would take that news.

When they were inside her house, Killian began to look around, probably wondering whether her house looked like that before. Emma let out a little giggle at his expression as he looked so confused, just wandering from room to room. He was about to enter the nursery when Emma ran to stop him, holding the door shut so he couldn’t open it, leaving him   
raising a brow. 

“Swan what is it? What are you afraid to have me see in there? Do you have another man in there?” Killian questioned her, crossing his arms across his chest.   
Emma smacked him on the arm for that remark, and Killian rubbed at it, faking a pained expression.

“No, it’s just a private room. Please stay out of there. I have some things I don’t want people snooping at.” She answered in a warning tone. Killian held his hands up once again in surrender, moving away from the door, to sit down in the kitchen. 

“Love what you’ve done with the place.” He remarked, pointing to the décor. 

“It’s a new house, idiot.” She joked, watching as he finally caught on to the change in scenery. 

Emma didn’t remove her coat, not wanting Killian to see the massive bump she was sporting, that would be a bad way to tell him. She came to sit at the kitchen table, across from Killian, looking at him cautiously. “Speak then.” She ordered. 

“I’ve said my piece. It’s your turn, Swan. What have you been up to whilst I was at sea.” He replied, raising a brow. 

Well I’ve been dealing with pregnancy you know, building a nursery for our child, terrified that she may not have a father, as he may die at sea. The usual. She thought to herself, before answering his question. 

“Just working, buying this place, meeting up with friends, you know the usual.” She shrugged nonchalantly.   
Killian nodded, listening to everything she had to say, but his eyes never left her coat. She could see he was figuring out when to ask her why she was wearing it, so she answered before he asked. 

“I’ve not been feeling well so I’ve been getting chills a lot, hence the coat you keep staring at.” 

“Sorry to hear you’ve been unwell, Swan. Perhaps you should go to bed, I can make you some soup to eat, it’s an old family recipe, and it’s delicious.” He suggested, moving to stand and make the soup, until Emma grabbed his hand and pulled him down again. 

“I’m fine Killian, I um…” She started, searching for a lie she could give him, but nothing came to her mind.   
Killian noticed her shifting in her chair guiltily, still holding his hand in hers, whilst she sat silently. He didn’t buy a word she was saying, she was keeping something back and he   
wanted to know what it was. 

“Emma, you are a terrible liar. You can tell me anything, I promise not to judge you, I just want to know how you are feeling.” He stated reassuringly, squeezing her hand in his lightly. 

Emma knew she couldn’t lie about it any longer. He was going to keep probing at her until she told him, so she may as well tell him now. Fear raced through her body, afraid that he would walk away from her as soon as she told him. The thought of having a child terrified her beyond reason, but having no one to help her scared her even more. She wanted him to know his daughter because she wished she had known her parents. 

“I’m scared…” Emma whispered, taking her hand back from his to cover her face. 

“Of what, Swan?” Killian asked, sadness consuming his voice.

“That you will leave me.”

“Emma, why would I leave you? I just got back to you.” 

“Something happened and I’m afraid that you won’t feel the things you say you feel, once I tell you the truth.” Emma admitted, it was the most open she had been to anyone in a while, and Killian listened intently to every word.

“I promise you I will not take one step outside of this door. You can tell me anything, I promise not to be mad at you. Okay, Swan?” He spoke reassuringly, coming to kneel in front of her chair at the table. 

“Okay.” Emma nodded, readying herself to tell him the big news that had been eating away at her for 6 months. She gestured for him to stand, so that she could stand up as well. 

“I’ll show you, it’s easier than me telling you.” She smiled nervously, slowly unzipping her coat, dropping it onto the chair behind her. Her bump was now in full view, leaving Emma vulnerable, and she felt the fear rush back again, watching Killian as it took it in. 

Killian was silent for a minute, but it felt more like an hour, as Emma stood silently in front of him. His facial expression changed from surprised, to scared, to happy. Eventually he spoke. 

“Swan… is that..? am I…?” 

“Yes, Killian. She is yours.” 

“She?” He asked in surprise. “I’m going to have a daughter?” 

Emma couldn’t help the giggle that escaped her as he processed the news, with elation on his face. He stood immediately, pulling Emma into a light hug against his chest, careful not to hurt her. She could hear him sobbing lightly against her ear and it filled her with happiness. He wasn’t angry, he was happy, he wanted their daughter. 

“You’re not angry?” Emma asked, pulling back from the hug to look him in the eye.

“Angry? No, Swan! I am elated. I have always wanted to have children, I just never thought I would be able to, I’ve never found the right person. But you Swan, you are going to be an incredible mother! I’m going to be a father!!” He was grinning from ear to ear, until suddenly his facial expression dropped and he began fumbling in his pockets for something. Emma looked at him in confusion.

“Killian what are you--“ she began to ask him a question, but was soon cut off by him kneeling in front of her, holding a ring on a necklace. 

“Emma Swan, I promise to take care of you forever, to love you and protect you, and our baby of course. Will you ma—“ Killian spoke seriously. Suddenly Emma’s hand flew to his face, covering his mouth to stop him talking. 

“Woah!!! KILLIAN STOP!” she pleaded, bringing him to stand up in front of her. He mumbled against her hand, trying to speak, so she moved her hand away slowly. 

“Emma, you are carrying my child. I need to provide for you, that’s my job.” 

“Killian, marriage is not the answer. I’m not ready for that, it’s a huge leap, and it should happen when two people love each other deeply. Just you promising to be here, is enough for me, for now.” Emma reassured him, pressing her lips to his cheek in a calming motion. He nodded and smiled back at her. 

“I do promise, Swan. I will be here for every moment, good or bad. I’m just sad that I’ve missed so much already. Can I--?” He said in a promising tone, asking for permission to feel her stomach. Emma nodded, taking his hand, and placing it over her bump. Just as she did, the baby kicked, causing Killian to gasp in shock, stepping backwards. 

“Was that…?” He gasped.

“Yes, it seems she knows you are here.” Emma laughed, pulling his hand back to her stomach, to feel the baby kick again. Killian laughed, moving forward to place a kiss on Emma’s stomach, kneeling in front of her. 

“I’ll take care of you and your mother, little one, I promise.” He whispered against her stomach, causing a tear to form in her eye. He really meant every word and loved his daughter so much already. 

Emma pulled Killian back up to standing so that she could pull his lips against hers, in a light and tender kiss. His hands cupped at her face, pulling her closer against him as the kiss deepened. She could taste the salt on his lips from his earlier tears, as well as a hint of rum on his tongue, which he must have drank on the way back from sea. They were lost in this moment for a few minutes, just kissing and enjoying being in each other’s company. 

Killian broke the kiss first, taking Emma’s hand in his, leading her to the bedroom upstairs. He could see the tiredness in her eyes and her posture, so demanded she go to bed, but not to have sex, to sleep. She followed him willingly, kicking her shoes off, before climbing into the bed. Killian pulled the blanket over her, moving to lie on the bed beside her, on top of the covers. 

“Sleep now, Swan. I’ll be here when you wake, don’t you worry. I’m not going anywhere.” Killian promised, flashing her a smile. Emma nodded, giving in to the heaviness of her eyes, she hadn’t even realised she was so tired. Killian just sat alongside her, waiting for her to fall asleep, watching the peaceful look on her face. 

“Where did you get that ring?” Emma whispered sleepily, startling Killian who thought she’d fallen asleep already. He looked down at her, catching her gaze. 

“It belonged to my mother. She gave it to me when she was dying, making me promise to take care of it until I found someone I wanted to spend my life with, and then I am to give it to them.” He whispered in response. Emma could hear the sadness in his voice as he spoke of his mother. 

“She sounds like a wonderful woman.” 

“Aye, that she was.”

Reaching up to his face, Emma stroked her finger across his cheek, grabbing his shirt to pull him to lie beside her. Killian happily obliged, lying on the pillow next to her, reaching up to caress her cheek with his hand, in a soothing motion. 

“Sleep now, Swan. You and our daughter need to get at least 8 hours.” Killian ordered her, playfully. Emma nodded but moved forward to kiss him tenderly on the lips one last time, before she closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep, happy that Killian was watching over her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Killian sit down to have breakfast and watch a movie, until August disturbs them and intrudes on their movie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is a lot longer than my others. I completely changed it as I had more ideas to put in. Hope you like it.

Chapter 6:  
When Emma awoke she reached across to feel the bed beside her, eyes still closed, she expected to feel emptiness but instead she felt warmth. She opened her eyes to see Killian sleeping peacefully beside her, with his hook hanging from the lampshade, which made Emma giggle. Of all the places he could have hung it, he’d chosen a lamp shade as it must have just been the closest thing to him. He looked so tranquil and calm lying there, with his hair a little mussed up, and his arm over his bare chest – he must have gotten hot and taken his shirt off. 

Propping herself up on her elbow, Emma couldn’t help but to gaze at him, taking in his every feature. She stayed like it for about five minutes, just scanning every inch of his face, every scar and every blemish. She hadn’t even noticed these things before. They’d been in such a rush to explore each other’s bodies, that they hadn’t really had a slow moment to gaze upon one another.  
Emma was brought back to reality when she heard a gruff voice beside her. 

“You’re staring, Swan.” Killian mumbled in a sleepy voice, his eyes still firmly shut. 

“No, I’m gazing.” Emma corrected him, unable to stop the smile forming on her lips. 

“Like what you see? You could always take a closer look, my lips you’ll find are rather intriguing.” 

“Are they now?” Emma teased, diving forward to catch his lips with hers, startling Killian in the process. His eyes flew open briefly, before closing again as he moved his lips lightly against hers, stroking a strand of blonde hair from her face. Emma placed her hand over his on her face, intertwining their fingers, when suddenly she broke away from the kiss. Killian opened his eyes to look at her, frowning as he realised something was up. She looked at him with a pained expression that caused him to sit up immediately, pulling her with him. 

“Swan, are you in pain? Is it the babe?” He asked in a panicked tone, placing his hand over her stomach. 

“It’s nothing Killian, she’s fine I promise. It’s just something called Braxton Hicks. Women get them around this time in their pregnancy as the body readies for childbirth. At the moment they are mild but later on into the pregnancy they’ll get stronger. They’ll pass though. ” Emma assured him, wincing as the pain spread through her, clenching Killian’s hand tightly. 

Emma felt and heard Killian wince as she squeezed his hand, as she tried to focus on breathing through her pains, trying to keep calm. She shot him an apologetic look, forcing a smile onto her lips as she realised how terrified he looked. She knew he probably felt really helpless right now, unable to help her with the pain, but they passed quickly anyway. As they did pass, Emma began to breathe normally again, loosening her grip on his hand. His hand was bright red with nail marks, but he didn’t make any fuss about it, instead he leant forward to kiss her on the forehead. 

“I’m sorry you have to experience that, love. I hate to see you in pain, especially when I can’t do anything about it. Are you okay?” Killian asked, pulling Emma into a hug against him. 

“It’s okay, some women experience them during pregnancy, it’s part of it. I just think of it as her preparing to meet us.” Emma smiled, trying to reassure Killian. She moved her head to place a light kiss on his cheek, feeling content in his arms. 

All of a sudden Emma’s bladder felt like it was about to explode, she really needed to use the bathroom. Quickly pulling away from Killian, she shot him an apologetic glance as she ran to the toilet, slamming the door behind her. He was left looking bewildered on the bed, staring at the door she’d just shut, unsure of what just happened. 

“Emma… is everything alright?” He called, moving off of the bed to stand beside the door. 

“Yeah, just baby bladder.” Emma called back.

When she re-emerged from the door, she let out a sigh of relief, shuffling across the floor to grab her clothes. Killian eyed her closely, making sure she was okay, as he affixed his hook. Emma got dressed quite quickly in a loose fitting white dress that emphasised her bump. She didn’t care what people thought of her situation now, she had Killian to support her through everything. Killian had pulled his shirt back on and was working on tying his boots up, when he looked up to see Emma standing in her dress. She looked like an angel standing there, smiling at him sweetly, he wanted to pull her back into his arms, but she needed to eat. He stood, taking her hand as he led her downstairs to the kitchen, where she sat at the table. 

“What would you like for breakfast, love?” 

“Pancakes please!” Emma chimed. 

“Pancakes coming right up.” Killian laughed, carefully preparing the meal. 

 

\-------------------------------------

 

After breakfast, Emma and Killian snuggled up on the sofa to watch a film, which Emma had chosen of course. She’d been wanting to watch the princess bride for ages and Killian hadn’t seen it, so it seemed like the best option. Killian definitely seemed to be enjoying it as he laughed along to each scene, all the while massaging Emma’s feet. Emma giggled along too as she watched Killian almost crying with laughter beside her, he looked so happy. 

They were soon broken away from their movie session because the doorbell rang behind them. Emma suddenly remembered her lunch with August, looking at the clock she realised she was supposed to have met him 20 minutes ago. He must have come around to find her when he realised she wasn’t going to show up, now she would have to explain Killian being there. She jumped up quickly, startling Killian in the process, as she rushed to the door. She opened it on the latch so that August couldn’t just walk in. 

“Oh hey… August. Sorry I meant to call and tell you I was going to be late to lunch. I woke up late and was just about to get ready.” She lied, smiling sweetly. 

“That’s okay, Em. Well I’ll come in and wait. You won’t be too long will you?” August asked, stepping forward. 

“Actually, the place is just a mess. I haven’t had a chance to clean it up and – “Emma began, before being cut off by Killian appearing over her shoulder. 

“Oh, August! Hey mate, long time no see. How have you been?” He greeted August cheerfully. 

Emma swore under her breath, leaning her forehead on the door, as Killian outed her to August. She was hoping August wouldn’t see that she had Killian over, then she could escape the million questions. Reluctantly she opened the door, allowing August to come in, and for the two men to hug it out behind her. Closing the door, she stalked passed the hugging pair to try and hide the evidence of breakfast, before August saw it. But he was too quick for her, appearing beside her as she began to clear the plates into the bin. 

“Why is Killian here, Em?” August asked in a teasing tone, wiggling his eyebrows at her. “And is that breakfast? Emma Swan, you sly devil!!” He laughed. 

Emma shook her head, placing the plates in the sink, trying to hold the conversation off for as long as possible. August spun her gently to look at him, as Killian wandered back to the sofa. 

“Come on I want all the details. Are you two together? Because that would be awesome having my two friends together.” August probed. 

“I don’t know what we are… I told him about the baby and he freaking proposed! I’m not ready for that, but I do like him. I like having him here with me.” Emma shrugged, speaking in a hushed tone, looking up at August. 

“He proposed?! Wow! I’m guessing you turned him down?” 

“Of course I turned him down, August! We need to take it slow and get to know one another, if we are to stand a chance of being good parents to our baby.” 

“Okay so just boyfriend and girlfriend then?”

“Something like that. Come on let’s go and finish watching the movie. ” Emma assured him, pulling him to the sofa where Killian sat. 

August sat on the other side of Emma, so that she was in between him and Killian, which was obviously a ploy to have them near each other. August always had thought of himself as a matchmaker and it usually always ended badly, but he meant well and that’s why she loved him. Killian turned to speak passed Emma, to August. 

“So mate, how have you been since I’ve been gone? It must have been dreadful not having my company.” Killian teased, wiggling his brows. 

“I’ve been good. Just taking care of this one, you know, since you knocked her up.” August laughed in reply. Emma could tell this was going to be a macho off, so she just shook her head and left them to it, not wanting to get involved. 

“Aye mate. For that I am grateful but she has me now. She won’t need you around.” 

“Yeah I heard you proposed. Such a cliché man.” August teased, leaving Emma squirming in embarrassment at the fact he’d brought that up, when she’d told him in secret.

“You told him?” Killian asked in a hurt tone, glaring at Emma. 

“It just slipped out.” She shrugged apologetically. Killian seemed to accept her apology as he just nodded and looked back over at August, who was laughing hysterically. Emma elbowed him in the side, flashing him a warning look, to which he held his hands up in surrender. 

“What we do is our business!” Killian growled. His whole body tensed up beside Emma. Noticing this Emma placed her hand on his knee to calm him down. His face straightened and he smiled at her, placing his hand over hers. 

“Yeah like sleeping-with-my-best-friend-and-then-ditching-her-for-six-months kind of business?” August probed. 

“I didn’t know she was pregnant! I would have figured out a way to stay if I had known. I was called out to duty and there isn’t anything I can do about that!” 

“You still left her alone for six months! I had to take her to all of her appointments and comfort her when she was crying on the bathroom floor, afraid that she would have to do this alone. All because of you!” August spat, moving to stand suddenly. Killian stood too, edging forward in a rage towards August. Emma jumped up to stand between them, holding a hand on each of their chests. 

“I wish I could have been here for her and the babe. If I had of known… But I’m here now and I won’t leave either of them.” Killian argued, calming a little at Emma’s presence between them, not wanting to hurt her. 

“You’re a joke! What about when you get called back to duty again? What then? You’ll wander off and leave her here, where I’ll be the one to care for her.”

“I will figure that out when the time comes, mate. I’ve served for many years, I’m sure I will be able to reduce my tour time or something.” Killian spoke rationally but with hurt in his voice. He knew he would have to leave again or risk imprisonment for going M.I.A. Emma also winced at August’s words. She had thought about Killian going back so many times and it always hurt, she didn’t want him to leave. 

“Words Killian! That’s all you have. You’ve missed six months of Emma’s pregnancy. The first movements, the first kicks, the first everything. You can’t get that back. I’ve been to the scans, I even have a sonogram. I bet you don’t.” August shot back, feeling the anger overcoming him. He reached into his pocket to show Killian the sonogram in his wallet. It was all too much for Killian, he surged forward to punch August in the face, but Emma caught his hand in hers. 

“Just shut up both of you!” Emma shouted, feeling the anger grow inside her. But something else overwhelmed her, she felt a sudden pain in her stomach that forced her to her knees. Killian and August rushed to her immediately, helping to move her to the sofa. 

“Emma!” Killian gasped, grabbing her hand in his as she let out pained cries. Her hand shot to her stomach immediately, as she whispered through her tears.

“Something’s wrong!” she cried out. 

“This is all your fault!” August spat furiously at Killian. 

“Do yourself a favour ‘Mate’ and shut the hell up. Emma need medical help immediately and you are not helping the situation. Either help me get her there or get the hell out!” Killian ordered in a warning tone. August nodded running to grab some of Emma’s essentials, as Killian swung her up into his arms. 

“You’ll be alright love. You and the babe will be just fine, I promise.” Killian whispered, flashing her a reassuring smile as she wrapped her arms around his neck, breathing through the pain. 

He carried her out of the house to her car outside the house, where he carefully strapped her in before climbing into the back seat with her. August drove as Killian did not have a licence. The hospital was not too far away anyway, so they reached it pretty quickly. 

“Come on love, let’s get you help.” Killian smiled, lifting her out of the car and into his arms. 

August had called ahead so Dr Whale was there to greet them at the door with a bed, not wanting to waste any time. Killian laid Emma carefully on the bed, placing a soft kiss on her forehead as he did. He tried to take her hand and follow her to the room, but Whale held him back.

“You need to wait here.” Dr Whale instructed. 

“But she is my girlfriend!” Killian shouted, as tears formed at the corner of his eyes.   
“We can help her better if you wait out here. I promise we will do everything we can to make sure that everything is okay with the baby. It could just be premature pains, we can deal with those.” 

“Okay… just take care of her doc.” Killian sighed, sitting on the chair outside the room.   
Dr Whale followed after Emma’s bed into the room to check her over. 

 

\--------------------------

 

Twenty minutes passed and there was still no news. Killian shifted restlessly on the chair, wanting to be there with Emma as she was going through her ordeal. It pained him as he knew that he had caused that pain, he’d done that to her. Well, him and August anyway. August was sitting on the other end of the bench with his arms crossed, not wanting to talk to anyone. But the anger that had consumed him was now gone and in its place was worry. 

“Mate, we did this to her.” Killian spoke first, causing August to look up abruptly. He nodded and shifted closer to Killian. 

“I know man. I feel like such an ass, I am supposed to care for her and I take the responsibility. I shouldn’t have tried to get a rise out of you. I just really care for her, you know?” August explained, trying to apologize. 

“I shouldn’t have argued back. I’m really sorry too, mate. I know what you mean about caring about her. I don’t think I’ve ever felt this way about anyone before, she’s different.”

“Truce?” 

“Aye, truce.” 

Killian and August hugged it out, turning their thoughts back to Emma and the baby. They were terrified that she might lose her and the baby and it would be because of them. They couldn’t lose her. Eventually though Dr Whale emerged from the room and the two men stood abruptly, walking towards him. 

“She’s okay. She and the baby are doing very well, and are stable. Emma was very stressed out which caused her blood pressure to rise abruptly, in turn this effected the baby. She is suffering quite a bit from premature contractions known as Braxton hicks and they can be quite painful. She needs to have at least a months bed rest to make sure that her premature contractions don’t open her cervix, otherwise we’ll have a problem and she could deliver the baby too early. She’s on some medication now that helps to deal with that, making sure her cervix stays stronger for a bit longer. But overall she’ll be okay, just don’t let her do strenuous exercises and don’t stress her out.” Dr whale explained, flashing a warning look at the two men. He obviously knew from the look on their faces when they came in, that they had caused the stress. 

Dr Whale, wandered off down the hall to attend to another patient, leaving Killian and August to see Emma. As they stepped into the room they could see her sleeping on the bed, wearing a paper gown, surrounded by wires. She was fast asleep and looked so peaceful, Killian edged closer to sit beside her, taking her hand in his. August stood on the other side of the bed, looking down at her cautiously, worried she’d wake and be angry at him. The only sound that filled the room was the beeping of the machines and the heartbeat of her baby. 

Tears formed in Killian’s eyes as he listened to the heartbeat of his unborn daughter. It was so strong and he knew she was a fighter already; she was tough like her mother. He leant down to place a soft kiss on Emma’s stomach, whilst squeezing her hand in his. 

“I’m sorry, my love.” Killian whispered, moving to place a kiss on Emma’s head.   
August watched on, smiling attentively at Emma and Killian together. 

“I’m so glad she has you.” August spoke lightly. 

“You too, mate.” 

The two men watched over her for the rest of the night, until they both fell asleep in chairs beside the bed. Whale had brought one in for August as he realised he wasn’t going to leave. 

For the rest of the night Whale checked in on them all, they all just slept peacefully. August held one of Emma’s hands whilst Killian held the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (All pregnancy information was researched. I don't know too much about it so some things may not be accurate. I apologize if that is the case.)
> 
> In the next chapter we find out how Emma deals with being in bed for a month! I don't think she'll like that very much.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma goes home for bed rest. Can Killian keep her there?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay two chapters are being uploaded today as I'm in a writing mood. I'm trying to tie off some loose ends so hopefully it's enjoyable. This chapter is quite short, but the next one will be longer.

When Emma awoke it was mid-day and the rain was pouring outside the hospital window. Killian and August were still asleep on either side of the bed, having had an exhausting night of worry. Emma felt a little groggy from all of the medicines she had been given. Blinking her eyes open, she looked around the room, trying to get her bearings on where she was. Lifting her hand she could see all of the wires attached to her, she looked like a cyborg with all those wires. Turning her head to the side, she could see the machine next to her beeping and that brought everything back to her. Instinctively she reached down to touch her stomach, breathing a sigh of relief as she felt the baby kick back. She is okay, her baby is okay. It brought a tear to her eye as she realised how close she was to losing her baby, because two guys were fighting over her. 

“Hello baby, I’m sorry about everything. I’m so glad you are okay.” Emma whispered to her bump, before looking down at Killian and August. With hormones all over the place, she saw red, reaching down to clout both of them over their heads, causing them to wake in surprise. 

Killian and August rubbed at their heads, wincing in pain, before they looked up to see who had hit them. 

“Emma!” They shouted in unison, moving to grab a hand each. Emma moved her hands before they could though, she was angry and wanted them to know.

“We’re so sorry, love. I was terrified, I thought I had lost you and our daughter. I don’t expect you to ever forgive me, I don’t forgive myself.” Killian pleaded in a worried tone. 

“Ems, I am so sorry too. I was being an ass and I shouldn’t have wound Killian up like that. But we’ve called truce and we are both here for you.” August chimed in, glancing over at Killian, then back at Emma. 

“I don’t need you both fighting over me! I have to think of our baby, and last night you proved that I can’t rely on you. I almost lost my daughter because you two are too busy arguing about who’s the bigger man. I don’t want nor need that in my daughter’s life. You should just go.” Emma spoke sternly, trying to keep her cool but she could feel the tears burning in her eyes so she turned her face into the pillow, waiting for them to leave. 

“Emma, wait –“ Killian started, but was interrupted by Dr Whale. 

“I think you both should leave. Emma doesn’t need the stress right now. She’ll be kept here for a week for observations and will be released next Thursday. Come back on then, when she’s had time to think and relax.” Dr Whale warned, holding the door for the men to leave. 

August left first, not wanting to put any pressure on Emma, and Killian followed reluctantly, looking over at Emma as she sobbed in her bed. It broke his heart, he just wanted to hold her and make everything alright, but she needed space. 

“Come on man, you can stay at my place until she’s allowed to leave.” August suggested, placing his arm around Killian’s shoulder, leading him towards the exit. 

“Thanks, mate.” 

 

\-------------------------

 

1 week later:  
Every day was torture as Killian was not allowed in to see Emma. He’d send her flowers and left messages, that Doctor Whale promised to give to her, but Killian never received a reply. He and August built up their friendship once again, putting the past behind them for Emma’s and their sake, because Emma needed their full support. Plus they missed hanging out with one another. 

Emma had hated every day of being at the hospital as it always reminded her of bad memories and death, she didn’t want that in her mind. Her baby grew stronger every day and without any stress around her, Emma was able to relax and get her blood pressure back down to a normal level. She could breathe a sigh of relief for now.  
Today is the day though. The day when she can go home to her house, relax in pyjamas, make hot cocoa, and just do nothing all day. Doctor Whale came in to discharge her just as the thoughts of home rushed through her head. He’d brought nurses in with him to remove all of the wires attached to Emma. 

“Miss Swan, how are you feeling this morning?” He asked.

“I’m feeling good. I’m ready to just get home and relax.” Emma smiled, optimistically. 

“What about the baby? Is she moving regularly?” Dr Whale jotted notes on his clipboard. 

“Yep, she’s a real mover. Jumping around like a spring” 

“Okay good, well I’m happy for you to go home. Just keep an eye on the baby’s movements and if you get bleeding or pain of any sort then come straight back in. The medication we have you on will strengthen your cervix but unfortunately we cannot stop the Braxton hicks. You will get them every now and again but you should be fine. Just make sure to stay in bed. Oh and we’ve booked you in for a scan in 3 weeks.” The Doctor explained, handing Emma her tablets. Emma took them and rubbed at her skin where the wires had been, that were now removed 

The doctor and nurses left, leaving Emma to pack up her stuff, ready to leave for home. However just as she’d started packing her stuff, Killian and August burst into the room, stopping her in her tracks. 

“Love, allow me to do that. You should be resting.” Killian offered with a smile. Emma nodded, not wanting to get into an argument. 

“Emma, we really are sorry for everything and we promise to be there for you, no matter what. Can you forgive us?” August pleaded. 

“Fine. But you two have some serious making up to do. If I am going to be stuck in bed for the next 3 weeks, you two will be stuck too. You put me in this position.” Emma sighed, walking out of the door, with Killian and August following beside her. 

“We promise!” The two men agreed simultaneously.

 

\-------------------

 

They got home quite quickly and Killian helped Emma into her bed, where she was to stay for the next three weeks. Killian placed her stuff onto the dresser before turning to look at August. 

“Can you give us a minute please, mate?” He asked politely. August nodded and left the room.  
Killian moved to sit on the bed beside Emma, placing his hand lightly over her stomach, as he spoke.

“Love, I know you are angry with me right now, but I have missed you so much. That week away from you was like torture, I just wanted to be there to hold your hand. I’m so sorry for everything.” He spoke sincerely. “When I thought I was going to lose you and our little girl, I felt as though my heart was being crushed, I can’t lose you. I just can’t.” He was crying now and it broke Emma’s heart. 

Emma reached forward to drag Killian closer. He fell onto the bed beside her, looking up at the ceiling as Emma’s lips found his in a chaste kiss. Her hand tangled into his hair as she deepened the kiss, wanting more of him. Killian’s hand moved up to cup her face as his body finally relaxed, feeling the worry slip away. Emma broke the kiss to place a soft kiss on his cheek, as she smiled down at him. 

“I forgive you and I missed you too. I have never felt more alone in that hospital bed, but I wanted you to realise what could have happened because of that stupid fight you had. You think not seeing me for a week is bad? You could have lost me and the baby for a lot longer than that. I don’t want anyone fighting because of me. I just want you by my side as we bring this baby into the world and I want my best friend to be there every now and again for moral support.” Emma explained in a hushed tone, feeling Killian relax beside her. 

“I know, love. I will be here for you no matter what. Hopefully without August disrupting us constantly?” Killian laughed, covering his face with his arm. Emma laid her head on  
Killian’s chest, laughing with him. 

“Yeah…he’s a little protective over me. We’ve had each other’s backs since we were teenagers. He means well but his anger gets the better of him.”

“Aye that he does.”

“Oh Killian… I have a scan in three weeks, do you want to come with me?” Emma sked, turning to look at Killian.

“Is that where I can get one of those pictures August has?”

“Yep the very one. It’s called a sonogram, you get to see our little girl moving about.” 

“Aye, love. I would be honoured.” Killian beamed in excitement, shifting slightly beneath Emma. 

“Good. Now come on let’s go downstairs to see August. He can cook us some food. He’s actually a surprisingly good cook.” Emma sat up, pulling Killian up from the bed with her. 

“Okay, sounds good.” Killian smiled, following her downstairs for dinner.

August ended up cooking grilled cheese for them all and they sat watching a movie together.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Killian go for a scan, so that Killian can finally meet his daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've always loved the idea of Killian going to a scan with Emma, so I had to write it. Hopefully you enjoy it too.

Three weeks later.:

Over the next three weeks August came around Emma’s more often, playing video games and eating together with her and Killian. Emma didn’t mind having the company, it was nice to not be alone all the time. She’d continued to get Braxton Hicks and Killian always supported her through them, making her hot chocolate and cinnamon every time. She loved that he always remembered that little detail. August had shown Killian the nursery, eager to show off his and his father’s handiwork, of course Killian loved it. Emma had asked Killian to stay at her house instead of August’s as she wanted him around in case she needed urgent help, but also because she liked to see him. She also had begged him to let her get out of the house, as after one week she was going stir crazy watching the same movies over and over again. He’d agreed she could go for walks around town, as long as he accompanied her, and she didn’t go out for more than an hour. She’d agreed because she just wanted some fresh air, but really she wanted to go back to work. Killian had given up saying no after Emma’s 50th attempt to sneak out of the house. He agreed she could go back for one day a week, but she was not to go out on patrol.  
Now seven months into her pregnancy, Emma was finding it harder to get around because she was a lot heavier. Plus the baby pressed down on her bladder every 5 seconds, so she couldn’t go out without needing to pee. Work was her one constant and it kept her mind busy throughout the day, plus she needed the money to pay for the house. Killian had offered his navy wage to help pay for it but Emma declined, insisting she could do it on her own. Of course Killian argued that just because she could, doesn’t mean she should, but Emma always won. 

As Emma sat at her desk, staring at the computer screen in front of her, Killian appeared behind her, knocking on the office door. She turned towards him, smiling. 

“Emma, it’s 5pm. Let me walk you home?” He asked, holding out a hand for her. Emma took his hand, allowing him to help her up, before grabbing her coat and heading out of the station. David had offered to lock up tonight so she could just go home and get some rest, which she’d happily accepted. 

As she walked home with Killian, she lay her head against his shoulder, looping her arm through his, trying to keep warm in the cold air. Killian noticed her shiver beside him, so he slipped out of his jacket, wrapping it around her shoulders. 

“Killian it’s freezing, you’ll freeze without your jacket.” Emma objected, starting to pull the jacket off of her shoulders. Killian’s hand stopped her, pulling the jacket around her once again. 

“You have two people to keep warm. You need it a whole lot more than I do and I won’t take no for an answer.” Killian argued, pulling her close against him again. Emma smiled, snuggling into him. This is all she had ever wanted. Someone to love and care for her, putting her first, and now she had it. 

They reached the house within 10 minutes and were soon inside, hanging the coats on the back of the door. Killian made his way to the kitchen to make some hot chocolates, whilst Emma changed into her pyjamas. This was their usual routine whenever they got back home, Killian usually insisted on walking her back as he worried a lot. Plus she couldn’t drive the bug anymore, due to the size of her bump now, it made driving difficult.  
Emma pulled her warmest pyjamas on, wanting to stay warm on this cold night, plus her body temperature was all over the place lately. She went to pull on a pair of fluffy socks to match and lost her balance slightly, falling onto the bed. Killian saw her fall as he came into the bedroom and quickly rushed to her side, taking her face into his hand. 

“Emma, are you okay? Is everything alright? Are you hurt?” He exclaimed, full of worry. 

“I’m fine! I just lost my balance for a moment. Please stop hovering over me, I’m not a china plate.” Emma groaned in annoyance. 

“I apologize, Swan. I’m just worried.” 

“Well don’t be Killian, I’m fine. I promise you.” Her facial expression lightened as she saw the fear in his face. “Come on let’s have our cocoa, order some take away, and then go to bed. We have the scan tomorrow.” Emma added soothingly. 

Killian nodded, taking Emma’s hand in his, leading her downstairs to the hot chocolates sitting on the counter. 

“Thank you for taking a chance with me, love.” Killian smiled, squeezing Emma’s hand lightly on the table. 

“You too.” Emma admitted, pecking his lips swiftly. 

 

\---------------------------------

 

When Emma awoke it was light outside and the bed next to her was empty. She looked around for Killian, but a clattering of pots downstairs alerted her to his location. She swung her legs out of the bed, grabbed her dressing gown to pull around herself, and made her way down the stairs. Killian looked up at her as she approached him, grinning from ear to ear as though he was a kid at Christmas. 

“What’s going on?” Emma asked, laughing lightly at the mess he was making.

“I’ve made pancakes! You need a full stomach for our day ahead.” Killian chimed, sliding a plate of chocolate pancakes her way. 

“We’re only going for a scan, Killian. Not climbing a mountain.”

“Aye, love. But it’s an important day. We get to see our little babe and make sure she is healthy.”

“I guess you are right. You’d better get dressed whilst I eat these. The appointment is in an hour” Emma informed him, causing him to run as quick as he could upstairs. 

She sat laughing for a few minutes at his eagerness and excitement to see their daughter, it made her heart swell with love. He really cared for the two of them and Emma really cared for him, she’d never felt this way about anyone else, with him it was all new and different.

Turning her attention back to her food, she savoured every bite of the pancakes, they were delicious. Killian had obviously been practicing how to make them whilst she was on bed rest. They tasted exquisite. As soon as she finished, she cleared her plate and put it into the sink just as Killian rushed downstairs. He moved to stand behind Emma, placing his hand around her bump, and his lips at her neck. Emma let out a light moan as Killian trailed kisses along her neck and collar bone, it made her shiver and Killian chuckled at that. She let go of the plate in her hands and turned to face him, placing her hands on his chest. 

“As much as I hate to stop you, I need to get dressed! We’ll be late otherwise. Also, you heard Whale, no strenuous exercise.” Emma stopped him, groaning at herself as she did so. She really wanted him to take her there and then on the counter-top, but it could be dangerous for the baby.

“Okay, Swan. Go and get dressed because if you stay here I don’t think I can control myself.” Killian winked, moving aside so that Emma can move away.  
She made her way upstairs quickly, pulling on some maternity jeans and a white shirt, which would have to do as nothing else fit her anymore. Pulling her hair up into a scruffy pony tail, she grabbed her keys and phone, before making her way downstairs to where Killian was waiting. He’d got his own jacket on already and was holding hers out so she could slide her arms in. She shrugged her jacket on and they made their way to the hospital. 

 

\-----------------------------

 

Being a priority case, Emma and Killian weren’t made to wait long. Dr Whale appeared at the door as they sat down in the waiting room. 

“Miss Swan, you can come in now.” He instructed. 

Emma squeezed Killian’s hand lightly as they made their way towards the room. He was a little tense beside her. She figured it was fear of the unknown, so she kissed his cheek in reassurance. 

“You okay?” she whispered, looking up at him. 

“Of course, Swan.” He smiled. 

Emma placed her bag by the door and got up onto the bed, where the Doctor was waiting for her. Killian looked lost, so she signalled for him to sit in the chair beside her bed where he could see the screen. He took her hand in his again and she smiled sweetly at him.

“Okay this is going to be cold. You know the drill.” Doctor Whale explained, rolling Emma’s top up. He squirted the jelly on her stomach, making her jump a little at the coldness. 

“Right, here we go.” The Doctor added, placing the sonogram wand onto Emma’s abdomen. 

Immediately the image of their baby girl flashed up onto the screen, causing Killian to gasp beside Emma. He squeezed her hand as he watched their daughter moving about, it was like nothing he had ever seen before and it brought tears to his eyes. 

“Oh wow. Swan, that’s our girl.” He wept, pulling Emma’s hand up to his lips. “She’s so beautiful.”

“I’m sure she’ll have her daddy’s blue eyes.” Emma chimed, letting the tears burst from her eyes. 

“I love you! I love you so much, Swan. You’ve given me everything I’ve ever wanted.” 

“I-“ Emma started, struck by his words. 

“I love you too, Killian.” She professed, shocking even herself at the words that had just escaped her lips. 

Suddenly Killian’s lips were on hers in a sweet kiss, full of tears and professions of love. They forgot where they were for a moment, being lost in one another. It wasn’t until Dr Whale cleared his throat, that they broke apart, blushing and apologising. 

“The good news is everything is absolutely fine. Your cervix is normal and your baby is doing very well. She’s a healthy weight and size which is exactly where we want her to be at this stage in your pregnancy. I’m happy for you to finish bed rest, but you must still take precautions as we aren’t fully out of the woods yet. Would you like the sonograms printed?” Whale informed them.

“Yes please!” Killian spoke eagerly, reaching across to shake the doctor’s hand. “Thank you for everything.” 

“You’re most welcome. I’ll be back in a few moments with those sonograms for you.”

The Doctor left the room as Emma wiped the jelly off of her stomach and pulled her shirt back down. She swung her legs off of the bed as Killian helped her down, smiling like a fool. 

“Swan, thank you so much for giving me a family. Our daughter is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.” He beamed. “Just like her mother.”

Emma moved to throw her arms around his neck, tiptoeing so that she can reach his lips in a passionate kiss. His hand moved to cup her face, as his hook held her lightly against him. Her hormones were all over the place and after their disruption this morning, she hungered for him right there in that hospital room. She clutched at his hair in her hands, moving her lips hungrily, when Dr Whale walked in. They broke apart immediately, cursing under their breath at the interruption, but they smiled politely at him. 

“Your sonograms.” Dr Whale notified them, handing them over to Emma, who passed them to Killian. He smiled gleefully at her, placing a kiss on the sonogram, before sliding it into his wallet. 

“Thank you.” They both spoke gratefully. 

“See you in a month or two Emma.” Whale advised. Emma nodded and pulled Killian with her out of the room. 

They walked home arm in arm, just smiling up at each other now and then. Today was a good day and their baby was doing okay, so they deserved some celebration.  
Immediately when they got home, they locked the door and chucked their coats on the back off it. Killian hoisted Emma up into his arms effortlessly and his lips found hers hungrily. He carried her up to the bedroom and they had the best celebrations they had ever had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this far and staying with me. I really appreciate feedback because I'm still learning as a writer and your comments help me a lot.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Killian decide to tackle baby shopping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for joining me for another chapter. Your comments and kudos are very much appreciated. They keep me going. I wanted a fluffy chapter where Killian discovers cute little outfits so here you are. You're welcome.

It was 3am when Emma was awoken by Killian who was shaking her shoulder gently. 

“Swan? Swan wake up. I have something urgent to tell you.” He whispered loudly. 

Emma’s eyes flickered open as she turned towards him, wondering what the hell was so important. She hoisted herself to sit up against the head board, blinking sleepily over at him, as he grinned foolishly at her. 

“What is it Killian? It’s—“ She looked over at the clock before continuing. “—3am. Why the hell are you awake?” 

“Sorry, love. It’s just I’ve thought of a name for our girl.” 

“You have? I wasn’t going to name her until after she was born.” 

“Aye I know but this name is amazing I promise you.” Killian pleaded excitedly, almost jumping on his spot on the bed. 

“Okay let’s hear it.” Emma giggled, reaching out to take his hand in hers. 

“Well I was thinking Hali Isla Jones. Hali means ‘sea’ in Greek, and Isla is a Scottish river. It matches my seafaring ways. But if you don’t like it, we don’t have to use it. It’s just a thought and I know you may want her to have your last name. It’s a work in progr—“ Killian explained enthusiastically, before being cut off by Emma’s finger at his lips. 

“It’s perfect. I love it and I’m sure she will too. Although I think Swan-Jones is cooler.” Emma reassured him. 

“You really like it, Swan?” 

“’How do you say it? ‘Aye’ Killian I do.” She teased, pulling him into a tight hug against her. Just as she did Hali kicked, causing Killian and Emma to burst out laughing, pulling apart.

“I guess our little babe likes it too.” Killian exclaimed proudly, rubbing Emma’s bump.

“That’s because her daddy chose it.” Emma notified him, pulling him to lay down with her. She placed a light kiss on his nose and then on his lips.

“Goodnight ‘Daddy’” Emma whispered. 

“Goodnight ‘Mummy’” Killian replied. 

They fell asleep holding one another tightly and happily that night, and it was the best sleep they’d had in a long while. 

 

\--------------------------

 

The pair finally awoke at 10am, feeling a little sleepy still, but also feeling refreshed from their moment in the early hours of the morning. Emma had woken first, smiling to herself, running their daughter’s name over and over in her head. It was such a perfect name and she thought it was so sweet that he couldn’t wait to tell her what it was. Rubbing her belly lightly, Emma reached across with her other hand to gently wake Killian, who looked at her sleepily, rubbing at his eyes. 

“What time is it, Swan?” He mumbled.

“10 o’clock. Come on we have some errands to run today.” Emma explained, running her hand through his messy hair. 

“Mmmm…” He groaned sleepily, turning his head into her hand. “What errands? I thought we could spend the day in bed.” He added, winking up at her. 

“Sorry to disappoint you but now that we have a name for our little girl, I thought maybe now is the time to buy her some clothes and furniture.” 

“You don’t have that stuff already? What about the nursery August and Marco built?” 

“The nursery is sorted but babies need lots of things like bottles and nappies etc. I didn’t buy any of it because I thought I’d be having this baby alone and buying that stuff made it all too real.” Emma explained, hitching a breath in her throat as she thought back. Thinking she was going to be a single mother was terrifying and she wasn’t ready. But now Killian would be around to help her and she needed stuff for the baby’s arrival.

“Oh Swan.” Killian sat up, reaching to wipe a stray tear from Emma’s cheek. “You’ve got me here now so don’t ever worry about being alone again. I promise you I will be by your side every step of the way. 

“Thank you that is all I want.” Emma smiled. “Now come on get dressed.” She instructed, pulling away to wander to the wardrobe. 

She decided on a white summer dress as it was hot outside and Killian went for his usual attire of jeans, boots, and a black leather jacket – not the long one though. He looked so handsome but Emma did miss the big coat, and she wondered what he had done with it. So pulling her sandals on, she decided to ask him.

“What happened to your other coat?” she asked politely, catching his attention. 

“It’s at August’s house. It isn’t very practical attire for everyday wear, lass. At sea it’s great, but here it is too heavy and drags on the ground. I don’t want to ruin it.” Killian explained, stepping to stand in front of Emma. “Why, don’t you like this shorter one?” 

“I do. I like them both. I just wondered what happened to it. Anyway we should get going.” She changed the subject, taking Killian’s hand to lead him out of the house with her. 

The walk to the shops was short so Emma didn’t tire too much, although leaning on Killian sure helped her out a lot with that. He didn’t mind propping her up as she waddled along slowly beside him, he saw it as a duty to protect her and she liked that. They went to the clothing boutique first, wanting a few baby suits, but Killian had other ideas. 

“Oh these ones will do.” Emma muttered, grabbing a few three packs of pink sleep suits. She moved to place them in the basket Killian had been holding beside her, but Killian was no longer there. Turning around, she saw him standing at the other end of the store, chucking things into the basket. She made her way over to him, eyeing him cautiously, wondering what the hell he was putting in the there. 

“Killian…” She spoke quietly, raising a brow at him. “What are you putting in there? We don’t need all of this stuff.” 

“But Swan… it’s all so cute and small. Look this one has anchors on it, with little shoes to match.” Killian grinned, holding up a small, blue and white Babygro with anchors on it. Emma couldn’t help but to laugh at her dork of a boyfriend, so mesmerised by baby clothes. 

“Okay you can get her that one. But these…” She pointed towards the other clothes in the basket. “We don’t need a jail suit Babygro, she’s not a convict.” 

“Oh… but I really liked that one. It reminds me of your job.” Killian pouted, putting the clothes back. Emma sighed, feeling bad. 

“Okay we can keep the anchor one and the jail suit one, but the rest we don’t need. We have these pink ones that will do her just fine.” Emma smiled, relenting, placing the pink sleepsuits into the basket. 

“Thanks, love!” 

“You’re welcome, you dork.” 

Killian moved to Emma’s side to place a kiss on her cheek, making her blush, as the cashier eyed them cautiously. Then he bent to speak to her stomach.

“You like the clothes I picked, don’t you little one?” He whispered, causing Emma to giggle at his childishness. She grabbed his face to pull him back up to eye level. 

“Stop making out daughter side with you. You know I’ll always win.” Emma spoke teasingly. 

“Aye, that I do Swan. You are an impossible woman.” 

“Now come on. We have some more shops to look in. Let’s buy these and get out of here.” Emma smiled, pulling Killian to the counter, squeezing his hand as the cashier rung their items up. 

“Boy or girl?” The cashier asked, smiling in a friendly manner.

“A beautiful little lass.” Killian answered, cutting off Emma before she could speak. She just loved how proud he was to announce that he was going to have a daughter soon, it made her feel giddy. 

“Oh congratulations…” The cashier smiled, curling a strand of her hair in-between her fingers. She was so obviously flirting with Killian, batting her eyelids at his every word. Emma could feel the hormones rushing forward as jealousy consumed her. 

“Yeah he’s going to be a dad in a few months. We are very happy about raising our daughter in our loving relationship.” Emma emphasised, eyeing the woman cautiously. 

Killian - noticing Emma’s jealousy and change of mood - quickly placed his hand on her shoulder, giving her a reassuring look. The cashier backed down quickly, took the money Emma placed on the counter, and handed the bag of clothes over to Killian. The pair left the shop with Emma glaring over her shoulder, in a warning. Once they were outside, Killian spoke.

“Swan, what is going on with you?” He asked in a worried tone. 

“I’m sorry, I just saw her all over you and couldn’t help but feel jealous. It’s the hormones. I’m all over the place today.” Emma pouted, lowering her head to avoid Killian’s gaze. He tilted her chin back up to place a swift kiss on her lips. 

“I only have eyes for you, love. Please believe in me and realise that I don’t want anyone but you. I have no interest in any other woman.” 

“I know…”

“Come on Swan, let’s buy our girl the world.” Killian smiled, placing his arm around Emma’s waist, as they stepped into another baby store.  
This store had everything you could think of and more. 

“Killian, I need you to grab some baby bottles. Do you know where they are?” Emma asked sweetly.

“I’ll find them Swan, trust me.” Killian replied cockily, wanting to show her he could be depended on.

“I do trust you. Just bottles, nothing else, okay?”

“I’ve got it Swan.” Killian laughed, heading off into another aisle. 

This left Emma to do the rest of the shopping. She grabbed a basket, making her way swiftly around the store, grabbing rattles, toys, nappies, wipes, blankets and more. Once she was done, she made her way around the store in search of Killian, who had been gone for 20 minutes. She found him down the toy aisle, pushing a trolley with a gigantic bear in it. It was the size of Killian himself. 

“What on earth is that?” Emma asked in horror. 

“It’s cool isn’t it! I saw it and had to get it for our babe. She is going to love it so much.” He beamed, smiling at Emma. 

“Killian, I asked you to get bottles. Not a gigantic teddy bear. How is Hali going to play with that? She’s going to be the size of its foot.” 

“We can put it in her nursery for when she gets bigger.” Killian explained innocently. His lips formed into a little pout, which immediately broke Emma’s resolve. She couldn’t say no to him when he pulled that face. 

“Fine! You can get her the bear and that is it.” Emma sighed, letting out a little laugh. He seriously was adorable when he got into baby shopping and she could tell that Hali would be one spoilt little girl. 

“Yayyy! Thanks, Swan. Oh and I got those bottles you wanted.” 

“Thanks. Let’s go and pay for this and then go home. My legs and back are killing me.” Emma smiled, rubbing at her sore joints. 

Killian took the trolley and basket to the till to have it rung up, whilst Emma sat on a bench at the other end of the till. Killian had demanded that she sit down whilst he paid for the stuff, because she was doing enough just being their daughter’s home. That comment made her burst out laughing because although it was true, it was odd to say out loud. She’d protested when Killian offered to pay for everything, but he was relentless, not taking no for an answer. He wanted to pay for the stuff for their little girl, he said it made him feel more involved, so Emma agreed. 

Once everything was scanned through and paid for, Killian approached Emma to help her to her feet, whilst holding all of the bags in hand. It was tricky holding everything, especially with the large bear he sported over his shoulder, but he managed rather well. 

“Right, let’s get you home Swan.” He ordered tenderly, holding his elbow out for her to hold onto. 

The walk back was quick and Emma was very grateful for that fact, because her ankles were swollen up to twice their normal size. She unlocked the door to let herself and Killian inside, pushing it closed behind her. 

“Sit down, Swan. I’ll put this stuff in Hali’s room.” Killian advised, heading off upstairs to the nursery.

Emma obliged, collapsing down onto the sofa with a sigh, glad to get the weight off of her feet and back. She hadn’t realised how exhausted she was, just going out for a few hours, but now her eyes drooped as she lay comfortably. She didn’t plan on sleeping, but sleep came and within minutes she was breathing lightly with her hand over her forehead. 

“Swan?” Killian called loudly as he descended down the stairs. He immediately went quiet as he spotted Emma asleep soundly on the sofa. Grabbing the throw from the back of the sofa, he draped it over her, placing a sweet kiss on her temple. 

“Sleep now, my princess.” He whispered in a soothing tone, lifting her feet so that he could sit at the other end of the sofa, holding her feet in his lap. He too was exhausted and within a few minutes he was sleeping quietly beside her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm currently working three jobs and I am exhausted, so the next chapter may not be up for few days. I will try my hardest to get some writing done, but I can't make any promises. I'm aiming to post chapter 10 by Sunday.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Killian take the next step in their relationship. Killian also surprises her with a baby shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter had taken a while, I've been snowed under with work. I also got really bad writers block so it took me a while to write something. I hope you like it.

A week had passed since Emma and Killian had gone on their shopping trip, and slowly over that week they had bought more little bits and pieces they needed. The nursery was complete and the living room was filled with all sorts of baby stuff, so they were definitely ready to welcome their daughter. Which was just as well as Emma was nearing 8 months into pregnancy, so the baby would be due in a few weeks. 

Emma and Killian lay on the sofa, watching Tangled, with Emma’s head in Killian’s lap. She gazed up at him, watching him so absorbed in the film - which she’d chosen of course. She’d been telling him for a while that he needed to see it, as she thought he looked like Flynn Ryder, to which he agreed when he saw the animated character on screen. He looked so beautiful from the angle she was laying at - not that he didn’t always look beautiful- and Emma couldn’t help but to stare at him. She was falling deeply in love with this fool and she couldn’t help it. He had done so much for her over the past few weeks, and she really doted on him. Suddenly he noticed her staring and looked down to meet her gaze, flashing her a flirty grin.

“Swan, you are staring again.” He chuckled, running his hand over her cheek tenderly. 

“I’m admiring.” Emma teased, reaching up to run her fingers through his hair. 

“Like what you see?”

“Oh, very much so.” 

Killian leaned down to peck Emma on the lips, flashing her a wink, as he pulled back. She gazed up at him again, but her expression changed, she looked deep in thought. Killian noticed this and narrowed his eyebrows in wonder.

“Everything okay, love?” He asked in a soft tone. 

“I’m good. I was just thinking. You stay here a lot now and you don’t really have anywhere else to stay. Well apart from August’s, but he can be a bit awkward. So I-“ Emma began rambling, but Killian cut her off, reaching to squeeze her hand lightly. 

“You’re rambling, love. Whatever it is, you can tell me. Don’t be afraid.” 

“Okay…” Emma smiled, moving to sit up beside Killian. “Will you…move in… with me?” 

Killian’s face lit up at her words and his eyebrow raised in that sexy way she liked. He looked over at her as though she was the only thing in the world right now. 

“Are you sure, Swan?” He asked hesitantly, wondering if it was just her hormones speaking. Could she really want him to move in with her? 

“Of course I am sure. Our girl will be here soon and I can barely move around anymore. I need you and I really love having you around.” Emma assured him. 

“Is that a subtle way of saying you love me?” He teased, causing Emma to laugh. 

“Yes, you dork. I love you and I want you to move in with me. Hali will need her daddy around to read her bed-time stories and to teach her about the sea.” 

“In that case, I am honoured and would love to live with you, Swan.” 

Emma lunged forward to wrap her arms around Killian, which was very difficult now, as her bump had grown significantly. Killian embraced her, placing a light kiss on her cheek, as he just took in the fact that he now lives with the woman he loves. Breaking apart, they moved to lie back where they were, wanting to finish the movie. 

 

\-----------------------

 

Emma sat alone on the sofa, sorting through all of the baby stuff that surrounded her, trying to tidy it away. Meanwhile Killian spoke in a hushed tone outside the room on the phone to someone, which seemed urgent. He had run out of the room with his phone as soon as it had rung, mildly startling Emma in his wake. She wondered who it was to cause him to be so erratic, but didn’t want to press him too much, believing that he would tell her in his own time. 

He was gone for almost 15 minutes, before he finally came back into the living room, smiling over at Emma. She turned on the chair to get a better look at him, trying to read his body language, but to no avail. 

“Everything okay?” She asked softly, placing a pile of folded baby clothes into a box. 

“Of course, love.” Killian replied, moving to come and sit beside her, picking up some clothes to fold. 

“Anyone special on the phone?”

“Kind of…” 

“It’s okay, you don’t have to tell me.” Emma smiled, retreating from the conversation a little, in worry that it was something bad. 

“It was my commander.” 

“Oh, do you have to go back soon?” Emma asked in a terrified tone. Killian leaving now, when she was so close to birth, was a terrifying prospect. 

“No, love! Calm down. It’s okay, I’m not going anywhere.” Killian tried to reassure her as he sensed her distress. 

“You’re not?” 

“No. I’ve completed my 4 years return of service. I don’t have to go back, not unless I wish to.” Killian explained.

Letting out a huge sigh of relief, Emma moved forward to place kisses all over Killian’s cheeks, in an inability to control her happiness. She didn’t want to control him or force him to do anything, but knowing that he had requested to leave, to stay with her and their baby, filled her with happiness. Killian let out a childish laugh as she lavished him with kisses, enjoying his happy Swan. 

“Are you sure? I don’t want you to feel you have to leave because of me.” Emma asked, pulling away to look into his eyes. 

“Completely sure, love. I don’t want to miss any more moments with you and our daughter. I want to be here to witness every precious moment, to make memories as a family.” Killian assured her, placing a light kiss on her lips, before reaching down to feel her stomach. “You two are my world now. I love you both and I want us to be a functional family.” 

“Me too, that is all I have ever wanted.” 

“I assure you, I will take care of you and our little lass. Starting by finding a job, so that I can provide for the two of you.” Emma could tell he meant the words, she could see the promise in his eyes. 

The sheriff’s station had an opening and she had the budget to appoint an officer, maybe Killian could come and work with her, she thought. But would he want to work for the Sherriff’s station? He likes the sea, so maybe he would be better suited with a job on the docks. Emma was broken away from her thoughts by Killian.

“What are you thinking about, Swan? You are miles away.” He asked, raising a brow. 

“Oh…um… I was thinking that maybe you might like a job at the Sherriff’s station with me. But then I realised you might prefer to be by the sea, as you are a seafaring soul.”  
Emma rambled, making little sense. 

“Slow down, love. I would be honoured to work with you, but I think I would merely get under your feet. The Sherriff’s station is your place. I appreciate the thought, it is really sweet, but alas there is a job going at the docks. I have an interview tomorrow actually.” 

“Oh, well done! I’m so proud of you, getting an interview already. I understand that working at the Sherriff’s station may be a bit too indoors for you, so I’m happy for you to want  
to work elsewhere. You’ll be great.” Emma praised him, sincerely. 

“Thank you. I am optimistic about this job. It’ll be good for both of us, especially since you will be 8 months pregnant tomorrow.” Killian winked, reminding Emma of their impending situation.

“This pregnancy is going so quick.” Emma whispered, looking down at her bump as she caressed it lightly with her hands. “She’s going to be here so soon. I can’t wait to meet her.” 

Killian’s hand covered hers over her bump. 

“Me too, love. I’m sure she’ll be as beautiful as her mother.” 

“And adventurous like her daddy.” Emma added, flashing Killian a smile. 

“Let’s go out to celebrate my interview and your 8th month of pregnancy.” Killian suggested, raising a questioning eyebrow. 

“I’m not sure ‘celebrating the 8th month of pregnancy’ is a thing.” Emma giggled, intertwining her fingers with his. 

“Well it is now. I just invented it, love. Get your coat.” 

“Okay.” 

Emma didn’t argue, she just changed into a blue maternity dress, pulled her hair up into a pony tail, and slipped some comfortable pumps on, before grabbing her coat. Killian was waiting at the door with his coat already pulled on, he smiled that gorgeous smile that she adored so much, it always made her feel giddy. She locked the door behind them and turned to look at Killian.

“Love, what’s wrong?” Killian asked, with worry suddenly crossing his face.

“Nothing… I just wanted to give you something before we go.” Emma reassured him, placing something cold and metallic into his hand. 

Leaving her gaze to look down at his hand, Killian gasped at the metallic object in his hand. It was a front door key to their home.

“Swan…” He began, but couldn’t find the words to finish. 

“Welcome home.” Emma smiled sweetly, leaning up to kiss on him on the cheek briefly. Killian wrapped his arms around her in response, holding her against him, cherishing every moment. 

“Thank you.” He whispered against her ear. “You’ve given me a home and family. I will cherish both always.” 

“You’re welcome. Now come on.” Emma pulled him out of the door and out into the evening air. 

\---------------------------  
Killian had placed a scarf over Emma’s eyes as they walked along the streets, meaning she could not see a thing. She had protested but to no avail, Killian was adamant that she wear it as he didn’t want her to see where he was taking her. 

“Just make sure I don’t fall.” Emma asked in a defeated tone. 

“I promise.” Killian chimed, suddenly stopping after 5 minutes of walking.

“Where are we? Can I take this damn thing off now. Killian? Killian where are you?” 

“I’m here, love.” Killian spoke close to her ear, causing shivers down her spine. She could feel him untying the blindfold, and then suddenly she could see again. They were outside  
Grannie’s Diner, but the place was dark and looked shut for the night. 

“Killian, why are we here? It’s shut.” Emma asked in confusion, rubbing at her eyes as they adjusted to the light. 

“You’ll see.” Killian replied, mischieviously.

He took her hand, leading her up the steps to the door of the diner, where she could see nothing but darkness inside. He pushed the door and suddenly the whole place came to life in front of them. 

“SURPRISE!!!” A swarm of voices shouted, startling Emma. She braced herself against Killian, grabbing his arm a little tighter than she should have. 

“Ouch, Swan. Your nails…” He pleaded, losing the feeling in his arm. 

“Ooops, sorry. I just got a little startled is all. Don’t people know not to jump out on a heavily pregnant woman.” Emma sighed, gasping a little for breath as her heart pounded in her chest. 

“They wanted to surprise you Emma. It’s your baby shower. All of your friend’s are here. Sorry for frightening you love, I should have thought.” 

“It’s okay.” She soothed him, rubbing his arm where her nails had made indents. 

Looking around, Emma was shocked at how many people were there for her. All of her friend’s sat in a booth near the jukebox, meanwhile the other residents of Storybrooke sat  
dotted around the diner.

“Ems! I am so glad you are here. I’ve missed you.” August chimed, rushing forward to hug Emma. She hugged him back lightly, laughing at his urgency to see her. He’d always missed her, even if they’d been away from one another for a few hours. She loved that about him. 

“You too, August.” She smiled sweetly, pulling back from the hug. Just as she did, Ruby ran over to hug her. 

“Emma! You’ve gotten so big! I’ve missed you coming out on Friday’s for drinks, but I’m excited to be an aunty.” She beamed, jumping up in excitement as she let go of Emma. 

“Yeah, I’m sure she’ll love spending time with her aunty.” Emma assured her, moving passed Ruby to talk to Tink. Killian was off talking to David and Dr Whale, who sat at the bar. 

“Oh hey Emma! You look glowing.” Tink said, congratulating Emma. 

“Thanks Tink. I don’t feel it. I am exhausted.” Emma laughed, leaning against the jukebox, where they stood. 

“Oh I can imagine. You’re due soon aren’t you?”

“Yeah 3 to 4 weeks.” 

“I can’t wait to meet her, I’m sure she is going to be so beautiful.” Tink spoke sincerely.

Everyone was suddenly pulled away from conversation as a glass was chimed behind them. Emma turned to see Killian, raising a glass to everyone in the diner, who followed suit, raising their own glasses. 

“I know that not all of you know me, but I am would like to make a toast to my beautiful family. You all know Emma Swan, the beautiful woman I am in love with, and the mother of my unborn child. I am sure she has touched the lives of many of you here, just like she has touched mine. She is an incredible woman, and when I first met her I was astonished by her beauty, both inside and out. She has a kind heart and I hope our daughter inherits that from her. Alas I know that we have had a whirlwind relationship, that has occurred quicker than we would have imagined, but I hope we have your support as we near the welcoming of our child into the world. Emma will be an incredible mother and I am truly humbled to be able to share my life with her. So please all raise a glass to Emma Swan.” Killian addressed the room, causing everyone to follow his lead. 

“TO EMMA SWAN!” They all cheered, causing Emma to blush in slight embarrassment. She wasn’t used to be centre of attention for good reason. 

“Thank you.” She called, acknowledging every person in the room. 

Her feet began to hurt as she stood in the same spot, as the weight from her pregnancy overwhelmed her. She smiled apologetically as she moved through the crowd, searching for an empty seat. There was one over by the window of the diner, at an empty table, where she could sit quietly for a while. As she sat she let out a sigh, glad to finally get the weight of her feet. Killian soon approached, bringing her an orange juice, which he slid her way. She caught it in her hands, ushering for him to sit beside her at the table, to which he obliged. 

“Thanks, love.” He nodded, taking her hand in his. 

“Thank you too. That was really sweet what you said back there, so thank you.” Emma gushed, blushing again. 

“I meant every word. You are going to be an incredible mother.” 

“And you will be an incredible father, Killian. I know I can be a pain sometimes, but you always put up with me and you are patient with my decisions.”

“Relationships are about compromise and sacrifice, are they not?” Killian asked sweetly.

“I guess they are.” Emma smiled contentedly, leaning her head on his shoulder, watching as everyone enjoyed themselves. 

 

\---------------------------

 

The party ended around midnight and every filtered out of the diner, either to other bars or home. Emma had opened all the gifts people had given her and she was thankful to them all, they’d put in so much effort. Sensing Emma’s exhaustion though, Killian had told everyone they were going to head off, which people were very accepting of so they left too. Emma had been yawning against his shoulder and he knew she wouldn’t have the heart to make everyone leave, so he did it for her. 

He pulled her against his side, placing his hook around her as they walked home, carrying all the gifts in his hand. Emma leant into him, swaying a little with exhaustion, the pregnancy really took a lot out of her.

“Almost home, love. Then you can go to sleep.” Killian assured her, propping her up as she slumped a little more against him. 

Their house was just around the corner from where they were, so soon enough Emma unlocked the door and they stepped inside. Killian closed the door behind them, placing the gifts onto the table beside the door. He still held Emma firmly against his side, as she yawned again. 

“Right, let’s get you to bed.” Killian instructed her, swinging her up into his arms. 

She weighed a lot more than she used to, but that was no bother for him, he was used to lifting ammunition and weapons in the navy. He carried her up the stairs to their bedroom, where he opened the door with his foot, placing Emma lightly on her side of the bed. She closed her eyes almost immediately, fully clothed in her dress and shoes. Killian slid her shoes off, placing them beside the bed, before he propped her up slightly to pull her dress off. She was already asleep and him moving her about didn’t seem to stir her at all. Killian rummaged through Emma’s wardrobe to find a night dress, he found a purple one and carefully pulled her into it. He then pulled the blanket around her, placing a light kiss on her temple as she slept.

“Goodnight, my love.” He whispered against her skin, moving towards the door to head downstairs. 

For the rest of the night as Emma slept, Killian sorted out the rest of the front room, placing everything away neatly. He wanted it to be a surprise for Emma in the morning when she woke. Eventually around 4am, when he was finished, he fell asleep on the sofa, dreaming of his life with his new family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there is anything you would like to see in the next chapter(s), please leave it in the comments and I will endeavour to add it in. Thank you for reading!!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma tries to make breakfast for Killian but finds nothing in the fridge. Instead she goes shopping and Killian gets worried because she didn't leave a note. They end up talking and hormonal Emma tries to get her own way, but it doesn't quite work out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! Sorry this one is so late I have been working all week and have had zero time to write anything. Also I have had massive writers block so I really struggled with what to write in this chapter. There is a little angst and anger but it will be resolved.

Emma awoke with a start, sitting up straight, reaching onto the bed beside her for Killian. However her hands did not meet his skin, instead it met an empty, cold space. She furrowed her brow in wonder and worry as to where her boyfriend could be, as he never left her alone in bed. Worry filled her face as she swung her legs out of the bed, moving to grabbing her dressing gown from the back of her bedroom door. Pulling the gown around her form, she opened the bedroom door, making her way down the stairs to the front room. 

“What the-“ She started, unable to finish her sentence as she glanced around at the now clean room. 

Everything was tidied into its rightful place around the house, leaving space to move around in. She immediately knew it must have been Killian, who had tidied everything up to surprise her and it brought a sudden warmth to her heart. It was then that she noticed the low sound of breathing coming from the sofa. Stepping forwards to lean over the back of it, she found Killian sleeping peacefully, seeming very content in his slumber. She leant down to place a light kiss on his forehead, careful not to wake him, as she wanted to repay the kindness by cooking him breakfast. He shifted a little in his sleep but did not wake. 

Emma waddled over to the kitchen as swiftly as she could with a massive bump weighing her small frame down. As she rubbed her hand over it she felt Hali kick back at her, causing Emma to laugh quietly, careful not to wake Killian. Hali always seemed so active in the mornings, as though she needed her presence known immediately. This made Emma chuckle too, because Hali was already an attention seeker like her dad, which was going to make an interesting family dimension. 

“Let’s make daddy some breakfast, okay sweetpea?” She whispered down at her bump, feeling Hali begin to hiccup. “Oh you’ve got hiccups, poor baby.” 

However as Emma looked in the fridge she realised that they hadn’t really got any food in, so she wouldn’t be able to make breakfast. Instead she’d have to go to the store and pick some stuff up. Or she could go to Granny’s and pick something up from there, which to Emma seemed like the most appealing option. She couldn’t drive to the store as she was too heavily pregnant, which meant walking instead, which was also very difficult to do now. She let out a frustrated groan as she headed towards the bedroom, changing quickly into maternity jeans, a loose blouse, and pumps. She couldn’t fit into much anymore either because of how big her bump was, so she had very little left to wear that didn’t make her look like she was dressed in a sack. 

“8 months today, eh baby.” Emma noted, stroking her bump once again. 

She grabbed her jacket and pulled it on quickly, but quietly. Then just as she was about to leave, she quickly headed over to the couch to check on Killian, making sure he was still fast asleep and hopefully wouldn't notice her absence. He looked so peaceful laying there and she couldn’t believe he was hers to love and start a family with. When she realised she had been staring at him weirdly, she quickly shook her head to break her gaze from him, before strolling out of the door. 

 

\---------------------------

 

The store was surprisingly empty as she arrived. She could actually move down the aisles rather than be caught in a trolley jam, as mothers chatted away absent-mindedly. Grabbing a small trolley, she pulled out a list of items that she would need to make breakfast; it had the usual things such as eggs, milk, butter, etc. But also contained her cravings such as carrots and chocolate, she really craved the two together at the moment. When Killian had seen her eating them together he was so shocked, he thought she was ill, which made her laugh. 

She made her way leisurely around the store, walking at a pace that wouldn’t cause her cankles to flare up, or her back to feel like she had been carrying bricks for hours. It didn’t take her too long to get the items that she needed, as well as some extra’s that had really look appealing on the shelves. Before long she had paid for her shopping and was leaving the store with a whole collection of bags in her hands. They were a little heavy but Emma –being her stubborn self- didn’t really mind carrying them by herself because she wanted to prove that she could do it. So when eyes followed her down the street, tutting at the fact that she was carrying so many bags whilst pregnant, Emma just smiled sweetly and waved at them. 

The next stop was Granny’s diner because on the way over to the store she had gotten a sudden craving for some onion rings, and it was such a strong craving that she couldn’t ignore it. She wanted the sweet onion deliciousness now. Granny’s was rather busy for a weekday afternoon so Emma had to dodge around people to the to the counter. She placed her bags down on the floor for the moment, glad of the relief on her feet, back and arms, then waited for Ruby to come over to serve her.

“Emma! How are you? Last night was so great, wasn’t it? I totally hooked up with someone and I have you to thank.” Ruby beamed, telling Emma her riveting news. 

“Oh really? Was he nice. I’m glad I could help.” Emma replied, feigning an interest. She really just wanted to order and get home before Killian woke up. 

“He is gorgeous! His name is Billy and he is such a gentleman. We are going on a date next week. I’m so excited.” 

“Good. You deserve a nice guy to treat you right.” 

“Like you and Killian? That speech was so sweet that he gave last night. I wish someone would do that for me.” Ruby said, pouting her lips. 

“I’m sure it will happen for you someday. I mean me and Killian didn’t exactly start a relationship conventionally and now look at us.” Emma replied in reassurance. “Anyway I need to get back.”

“Ooops yeah, sorry. Onion rings?” 

“Yes please.” 

Ruby headed off to grab a portion from the kitchen, before bringing them back to Emma and wrapping them up to go. She passed them to Emma, who took them gratefully before leaning over to kiss Ruby on the cheek. 

“See you later.” She smiled sweetly, grabbing the bags from the floor and heading out of the door to her place. 

The walk back took a little longer than she anticipated as the bags were really heavy, so she had to keep stopping and putting them down for a moment. When she was outside her door and about to unlock it, she felt her phone buzzing in her back pocket. She couldn’t reach it though as she had too much in her hands, so she left it and turned her attention to the door. She jimmied her keys out of her pocket, not wanting to let go of the bags as they would be too difficult to pick up for a fifth time, and went to open the front door. However before she could, the door swung open in front of her as Killian looked down at her in anger, fear, and panic. 

Emma could tell that Killian wanted to say something but he abstained and instead took the bags from her, placing them into the house as Emma followed him in. She closed the door behind herself and tensed as she walked into the kitchen to see him, knowing that she was in big trouble. As soon as she saw him leaning against the counter with his arms and legs crossed over one another, she knew he really was angry. It was then that she realised that she hadn’t left a note when she’d left, because she hadn’t expected him to be awake when she returned. 

“Killian I-“ She began, walking over to touch his arm lightly, in attempt to calm him. 

“No, Swan. You scared me bloody half to death.” Killian warned her, shrugging her hand away. 

“I’m sorry. I went to get some groceries to make you some breakfast. I saw what you did with the baby stuff and I just wanted to pay you back, but we didn’t have any food in. I didn’t expect you to have woken up before I got back, but Ruby kept me talking and I guess time passed. I am really sorry.” 

“I woke up and went to find you but you were gone. The bed was a mess and there was no note or anything. I feared the worst. You didn’t even answer my calls. I was bloody terrified.” Killian shifted on the spot, trying so hard to calm himself as the thoughts of loss rushed through his mind. He was terrified that Emma was lying dead somewhere or had been kidnapped. 

Emma moved to wrap her arms around his neck, pulling him close as she pecked him on the cheek. At first he stubbornly stayed still with his arms crossed, but eventually he wrapped his arms around her, burying his head in her neck. 

“I’m so sorry. I should have left a note but I didn’t think. I just wanted to do something nice for you and make you breakfast, but I keep forgetting it takes me longer to get to places now. But don’t think you are going to lose me, Killian.” Emma soothed him, running one hand up and down his back, whilst the other played with his hair, knowing that it calmed him. 

“Thank you for thinking of me, love. But please don’t wander off without a note or anything again. Also you shouldn’t have been carrying all of those bags in your condition. You know what the Doctor said about heavy lifting and strenuous exercise. You need to be careful, Swan. 

“I promise. I love you.” 

“I love you too, Swan.” Killian said, squeezing Emma a little tighter in his arms, thankful to have her safe in front of him. They stayed like that, just holding one another for a while, until Killian pulled back to speak again. 

“Go and lay down, Swan. Take the weight off of your feet, I’ll bring you some cocoa and cinnamon.”

“Oh can you bring my onion rings over too? I am starving.” Emma ordered, smiling over at him sweetly as she moved towards the couch, settling onto it immediately. 

She hadn’t realised how much she was aching until she had lain down on the couch. Every inch of her body was sore and she really regretted being stubborn by going to the shops alone. She watched over the back of the sofa as Killian put all of the shopping away, at the same time as making her hot cocoa. He looked so attractive to her right now, as his muscles rippled when he reached up into the cupboards, and bent over to look in the fridge. She wanted to walk over to him right now and rip his clothes off, begging him to take her there and then, but she was so sore she couldn’t move. Sighing in annoyance, she flopped back onto the couch again, crossing her arms over her chest. 

It didn’t take Killian long to put everything away, before he approached Emma with onion rings and cocoa. He placed them down onto the coffee table, winking at Emma as he did, which drove her hormones crazy. She really wanted to just ravage him there and then, her every loin ached for it. Killian saw her pouting and chuckled lightly, taking her hand in his as he sat on the arm of the chair by her head. 

“What’s wrong, Swan. You look annoyed.” He asked charmingly. 

“Nothing.” Emma hissed in reply. Turning her head into the couch so that he couldn’t see her face. 

“It’s not nothing, something is obviously vexing you. You can tell me anything, love.” Killian assured her, moving to kneel on the floor in front of the couch.

“It’s just I really want to be able to do more, but I can barely move anymore. Everyone thinks I’m going to break into a thousand pieces and I’m just hormonal. Like right now I want to rip your clothes off and have you take me on the kitchen counter. But… I ache and I can’t even stand for five minutes without getting tired.” Emma explained, turning to look up at Killian, with seriousness in her eyes. She couldn’t believe that she had just blurted that out to him in such a casual manner, and she wasn’t sure how he would react. Him bursting out laughing was the last thing she expected though. 

“Oh, Swan…” Killian laughed in amusement, leaning over to kiss her forehead. 

“Why are you laughing at me? This isn’t funny, Killian!” 

“I’m sorry, Swan. It’s just I feel like that every day. Well not the being sore and hormonal part.” 

“You do?” Emma asked in shock, pulling herself to sit up so that she could look at him better. 

“Of course I do. You are so beautiful Emma and every time I see you sauntering around in your little night gowns and underwear, I want to grab you up and take you against the counter. But we have to be careful of the baby because you’re 8 months pregnant now. It’s potentially dangerous, I don’t want to cause any harm to our girl.” Killian justified himself, trailing his hook across Emma’s cheek, causing her to shiver slightly. 

“She’ll be fine Killian.” Emma assured him as best she could in need of his touch. 

“Emma, no we can’t it-“ Killian began, but was caught off guard by Emma pulling his lips to hers in a hungry kiss. 

Killian could barely catch a breath as Emma moved her lips against his in a rough manner. She wanted to feel every part of him against her body and she wanted it now, so she pulled him to lay up on the couch with her. Her hands threaded through his hair again, pulling tightly, which made him growl slightly in arousal. Emma reached down to grab the hem of his shirt, pulling it over his head so that she could explore his chest with her fingertips. The shirt was tossed onto the floor, soon followed by her own shirt as she briefly broke the kiss again, to pull it over her head. Killian didn’t resist because he knew she wouldn’t give in to his trepidation. Her lips found their way back to his as he straddled her, careful not to press down on her bump. Emma kicked her shoes off, moving her hands down his chest to work on his belt buckle, wanting him to be out of them quickly. However Killian’s hand moved to stop hers on his belt, breaking away from the kiss. 

“Emma, wait… we shouldn’t do this.” Killian shook his head as worry filled his face. 

“Killian, please." Emma pleaded, craving her needs to be satisfied. 

“If something goes wrong with our daughter, I would never be able to forgive myself.” 

“I promise nothing bad will happen. Just please, I need you.” 

“I’m sorry Emma, I just can’t risk it.” Killian explained apologetically, moving himself carefully off of her. 

“Killian! Are you seriously saying no to me? I am freaking hormonal and carrying around God knows how much extra weight. I can’t stop eating and I can’t even go anywhere by myself anymore. Now you are telling me that I can’t even have sex?! Are you freaking kidding me?!” Emma shouted in anger, causing Killian to flinch at the harshness of her words. 

“Emma –“ 

“No! Screw you, Killian.” Emma grabbed her shirt from the floor, pulling it over her head before she heaved herself off of the couch. 

Killian watched her in shock, as she stormed passed him and up the stairs to the bedroom, where she slammed the door behind herself. 

“I guess I’m sleeping on the sofa again.” He whispered to himself, shaking his head at the situation. Dealing with a hormonal pregnant woman is tougher than he thought it would be. 

Breakfast was forgotten about and Emma didn’t leave the room for the rest of the day, obviously living off of the snacks she squirrelled away under the bed, that she thought Killian didn’t know about. There was an en-suite in their room too, so she didn’t need to leave to use the toilet.  
Killian made himself comfy on the sofa having pulled his shirt back on again, and turned his focus to the TV and the film he now watched. He knew Emma needed space and eventually she would calm down enough for them to talk about it. It was going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for staying with me throughout this fic. I am struggling with writers block and I don't know what to write. But I am working on some new ideas and hopefully the next few chapters should be good.


	12. Chapter 12: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Killian go on a date for normalcy and encounter a little problem on their way back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this chapter is slightly longer as it is a two parter. I am hoping to get the next part up in the next few days.

It was around midnight that Killian decided that Emma had been given enough time to clear her thoughts and calm down. He needed to see her and hold her in his arms, whilst telling her everything was going to be okay. He knew how stubborn she could be because she found it difficult to be vulnerable, but he always saw through the facade to see the real her. 

Sliding off of the sofa he turned the TV off, threw the blanket he’d had over him onto the sofa, and crept up the stairs to the bedroom. The room was dark as he pushed the door open, Emma was curled up facing away from him, and he could tell she was still awake as usually she would be breathing a lot heavier in her sleep. Pulling his clothes off, Killian climbed under the covers in just his boxer shorts, moving to place his arm around Emma. She tensed against him, but within minutes she shuffled back to be in the embrace of his arms, causing him to relax too. 

“I’m sorry…” Killian whispered against her ear, tightening his arms slightly around her form. 

“It’s okay. I’m sorry too, I was just feeling a little hormonal and I should have accepted your choice. I guess I just feel so unattractive in this current state, how could you want me?”  
Emma explained in a hushed tone as she buried her head into the pillow. Killian could tell she was crying from the shaking of her body with the tears. Turning her to face him, he placed his lips lightly against hers, pulling her close against his chest before he broke the kiss.

“Never think you are unattractive! You are the most beautiful creature in all of the world. I adore every part of you, Swan. Bump and all. Believe me I want you so badly each and  
every day, but the situation does not permit it.” Killian spoke in a calming tone to try and soothe Emma’s fears. He hated to see her hurting like this. 

“You do?”

“Of course, Emma! I want to spend the rest of my life in your company. You are the best thing to ever happen to me, along with our daughter of course, and I know you are going to be an incredible mother.” 

“I love you so much, Killian!” Emma beamed, catching his lips against hers again in a passionate and eager kiss. The kiss lasted a minute or so before they had to break apart for breath, but they never let go of one another, instead they lay with their foreheads together, holding one another tightly. They fell asleep like that, letting all of their worries and fear pass away in the bliss of their slumber. 

 

\------------------------

 

The next day Killian decided to take Emma out on a date to show her normality, and to allow her to feel a little more herself for the day. He had chosen a posh restaurant in town to take her to for a meal, where they could talk among other couples, and just enjoy one another’s company. Plus they would feel less inclined to jump one another if they were in a room full of other people. 

Killian waited at the bottom of the stairs dressed to the nines in a three piece suit, with shiny shoes included. He’s borrowed it from August as he himself did not have any fancy clothes to wear, and leather just wasn’t going to cut it tonight. He’d even styled his hair, with his fringe flicking to the left hand side. Emma had disappeared upstairs, closely followed by Ruby who would be helping her to get ready as Emma needed assistance with things like her shoes. Plus Ruby could reassure her about how she looked, much better than Killian could.

Thirty minutes had passed since Emma and Ruby had disappeared up the stairs, and finally Killian heard the bedroom door opening. Rushing to stand where Emma could see him, with his hand and hook behind his back, Killian stood looking up the stairs at her as she appeared. The sight of her knocked the breath out of him as she stood gawping at her in awe. She was dressed in a sky blue long gown that hugged her in all the right places – even with a bump. Her hair was up in a crown on her head, with golden strands hanging either side of her face, and her make-up was simple but gorgeous. 

“Wow!” Was all Killian could mutter as Emma descended the stairs to stand beside him. 

He offered her a hand and she took it gladly, placing her other onto his shoulder, as he leant forward to kiss him on the cheek. 

“She looks hot, doesn’t she?” Ruby bragged, showing off her handiwork.

“She- um… wow.” Killian stuttered, unable to find the words he was looking for. He just looked Emma in the eye as he took in her beauty. She looked like an angel in front of him and he just couldn’t get over how wonderful she looked. 

“Are you going to gawp at me all day, or can we go on our date?” Emma laughed, breaking Killian out of his daze. 

“Yeah… um… sorry let’s go.” 

Killian let go of her to grab her shawl, pulling it around her shoulders affectionately, making sure she was warm. He took her hand and led her out of the front door, following closely behind Ruby as she disappeared ahead of them, on her way back home. There was a taxi waiting outside for them. Killian held the door open to allow Emma to climb into the car, closely followed by him as he slid onto the chair beside her, closing the door behind him. 

“Thank you for this.” Emma whispered, looking over at Killian.

“No need to thank me, love. We should do this more often.” Killian laughed, taking her hand into his own, squeezing it reassuringly. 

 

\---------------------

 

It didn’t take long for them to reach the restaurant. The taxi driver pulled over beside it and Killian paid him, before he climbed out of the car, holding a hand out to help Emma out of the car to stand beside him. As soon as she was out, he held his arm out for her to hold onto as he led her into the restaurant ahead of them. The place was busy and very noisy as people chatted away about their lives and relationships. It was a perfect place to go to take your mind off of things, as you wouldn’t be able to hear too much over the noise. The usher showed them to their table in the corner of the restaurant; it was the perfect place to sit, where Emma wouldn’t feel stared at. 

Killian ran ahead of Emma to pull her chair out for her in a gentlemanly manner, to which she blushed and smiled a smitten smile, sitting down quickly. Killian winked at her which caused her to blush more, then he took his seat opposite her, watching as she tried to calm the redness in her cheeks. 

“You look so radiant tonight, love.” Killian spoke sincerely, reaching across the table to take Emma’s hand in his. 

“Thank you, you look very handsome tonight.” Emma smiled, blushing again at his compliment. 

“Thank you too.” 

“Are you ready to order?” The waiter interrupted them as he came to stand by the side of their table with pen in hand. 

“I don’t know.” Emma whispered, a little flustered as she found herself unable to decide. Killian squeezed her hand as he turned to the waiter. 

“The lady will have a lemonade and I will have a rum on the rocks for drinks. Then for the main we will have onion rings and chocolate chip pancakes.” Killian instructed the waiter who glanced at him in confusion. 

“Um…sir we don’t –“ The waiter started to say that they don’t do pancakes for dinner, but Killian stopped him. 

“The lady wants pancakes. We will pay extra if you just make some up for us. Please?” Killian asked, flashing the guy that handsome grin that made people do things he wanted. 

“Right away, sir.” The waiter nodded, taking the order over to the kitchen. 

“Killian… you didn’t need to do that. I would have just eaten whatever is on the menu.” Emma protested, looking a little embarrassed. 

“It’s fine, Swan. I know you are craving pancakes right now. Plus the cook is an old buddy of mine, he’ll laugh at the order and realise it’s from me.” 

“Really? Well I am really craving pancakes right now. Thank you Killian.”

“No problem, love.” 

The food came within 10 minutes and it looked so delicious. Emma dug straight into her food, eating it with a little less grace than the restaurant warranted. Killian chuckled as he watched her tucking hungrily into the food, she sure had an appetite these days, and he thought it was so cute. 

When they were both finished Killian ordered a tub of ice cream to take away, and paid the bill, nodding over at the cook who grinned at him from the kitchen. The whole time as Emma and Killian had chatted away, laughing at one another’s jokes, they had forgotten all about their worries and fears. Tonight they felt happy and normal. 

“Shall we go love?” Killian asked tenderly, watching as Emma sagged a little in her chair, exhausted form the amount of food she had eaten, and the pregnancy. 

“Yes, please.” Emma replied sweetly, standing up as Killian pulled out her chair for her. She used his arm as leverage to help her up from the chair, as her legs and hips had seized up a little from sitting down for so long. 

“Are you okay, Swan?” 

“I’m fine. Just a little sore.” 

“Okay, let’s get you home.” Killian instructed in a worried tone as he wrapped Emma’s shawl around her shoulders again. 

He pulled her to lean against his side as they wandered out of the restaurant and into the street. He hailed a taxi, helping Emma into it once again, following closely behind her. 

 

\------------------

 

As soon as they were home, Killian suggested that Emma should go and sit down on the sofa, but she refused, needing to walk around for a while to help her seized bones. He took the ice cream into the kitchen and placed it into the kitchen, before putting on the kettle to make Emma a hot cocoa with cinnamon. 

“I’m going to go and change into something more comfortable. Will you be okay here?” Killian asked with worry in his voice.

“I’ll be fine.” Emma smiled, propping herself up against a chair. 

Hesitantly, Killian wandered off upstairs where he changed into jeans and a loose fitting shirt, it felt great to back in casual wear again. Grabbing a warm top and some jogging bottoms for Emma, he headed towards the bedroom door. However he paused and looked at his phone that he had placed on the bedside table. He knew that Emma had said she was okay, but he wanted to check with Dr Whale to be sure. He dialled the number and waited for the doctor to pick up.

“Hello, Dr Whale here.” 

“Whale, it’s Killian Jones.” Killian spoke in a hushed tone. 

“Oh Killian, I’m on duty. Is everything okay?” 

“I’m not sure. Emma started to have some pains at dinner earlier and she’s refusing to sit down.” 

“What kind of pains are they?” 

“She said it’s just her bones seizing up as she has been sitting too long. But it could be something else right.” Fear overwhelmed Killian’s voice now. 

“Bone seizing is perfectly normal at this stage in pregnancy as the weight can be tough on the joints. But if you are really worried it’s something worse, then bring her in and I’ll  
check her over.” Whale advised over the phone, knowing Killian worried a lot. 

“Thank you Doctor. I’ll try and convince her to come in.” 

“I have to get back to duty. But if you do manage to convince her to come in then ask the nurse on duty to page me.” 

“I will do.” 

“Goodbye Killian.”

“Bye.” 

Killian put the phone down, placing it into his jeans pocket, before he grabbed Emma’s clothes and made his way downstairs to her. Emma was still leaning against the dining room chair, swaying side to side to help her hip bones. 

“Swan, I’ve got you some clothes. You’ll be more comfortable in them. Want me to help you get them on?” Killian asked, holding up the clothes so that Emma could see them. She nodded instead of speaking, as she worked on breathing to ease the pain in her hips. 

She let go of the chair briefly so that Killian could pull her dress over her head. In its place he pulled a loose fitting shirt over her head, helping her to get her arms in. He folded the dress neatly and placed it on the kitchen table to take upstairs later on. Emma’s breaths became a little more erratic in that moment, which cause Killian to rush to her side again. 

“I’m fine. Please stop fussing. It’ll pass in a moment.” Emma assured him, forcing a smile onto her lips.

“Okay, if you are sure.” Killian replied hesitantly, kneeling down to help her put her feet into the trousers. 

Just as he was pulling the trousers up her thighs, there was a sudden gush of water from between Emma’s legs, which soaked Killian and the trousers. Emma gasped in shock and pain, bracing herself against the table once again. Killian jumped up in fear as he was unsure of what to do. The baby books he had read said that this happened when Emma was in labour, so he needed to get her to hospital. 

He ran to the other side of the room to grab the hospital bags that he had prepared for Emma and the baby the other night. He read that they were needed for clothes and things, so when he had tidied up, he had packed the bag for her, knowing that she might need it someday soon. 

“KILLIAN!” Emma cried out between breaths. “I’m scared.” 

“I know baby, I know. I’m going to get you to the hospital, okay?” Killian reassured her, pulling her soaked trousers up to her waist, they had no time to change them right now, so she would have to wear them until she got a gown at the hospital. 

“Okay.” Emma whispered through the pain.

“Right, come on love. Let’s get you to the hospital.” 

Killian helped her out of the house and down the street to her car. He didn’t have a licence but he figured it would be quicker than waiting for a taxi or an ambulance. Plus David and August had been giving him secret lessons over the past few weeks. It was supposed to be a surprise for when Emma had the baby, but it seems that would be sooner than expected. Emma didn’t even question him as he helped her into the car, she was in too much pain to care right now. Killian placed the bags in the back of the car before he climbed into the driver’s side, starting the car, and driving towards the hospital. He wasn’t a terrible driver and he drove with a lot of care and caution for his precious on-board cargo.

To be continued…


	13. Chapter 13 (part 2 of chap 12)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Killian have a baby!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is my longest chapter yet! 4000+ words and it was ridiculously hard to write. I am not that happy with it but it is as good as it is going to get. I hope it is enjoyable to read as I have put a lot of work into it. I haven't had a chance to read through it yet though, so there may be some mistakes, for which I apologise. 
> 
> Please let me know what you think, as always I appreciate your opinions.  
> Much love,  
> Kelsey.

Killian pulled the car swiftly into the hospital parking lot as he tried to get Emma in as quickly as possible. She was panting and crying in the seat beside him and there was nothing he could do to ease her pain, which was the hardest thing he had ever experienced. He just wanted to take her pain away from her and he’d happily take her place if he could, if it meant that she would be okay.

He parked the car in a space close to the door, slamming on the brakes and handbrake as quick as he could so that he could get Emma hurriedly out of the car. He grabbed the bags on his hook before helping Emma out, swinging her up into his arms so that he could carry her inside. 

“NURSE!! I NEED HELP OVER HERE! MY GIRLFRIEND IS IN LABOUR! CALL DOCTOR WHALE!” Killian called out in a panic, placing Emma into a wheelchair so that she could be moved more easily. 

The nurses all came running over to Killian and Emma as they made their way to the front desk, they were all clamouring around like a flock of birds, asking questions and taking vitals. Killian felt dizzy just watching them and he had no idea what was going on, but he needed to be strong for Emma and their daughter now, he needed to make sure they are safe and well. 

“Killian, please don’t leave me alo – “ Emma began in a scared tone, cut off by her own screams. 

Taking her hand firmly in his, Killian leant down to kiss her forehead tenderly and reassuringly. 

“I will never leave you! I am here baby.” He assured her, trying to hide the fear in his voice.

“Call Doctor Whale!” A nurse called out to another. 

“Already done, he’s on his way down now.” The other called back in reply. 

The nurse began to wheel Emma through the hospital in a sprint, wheeling her into a room at the end of the hall that had a bed and everything she would need for a safe delivery. 

“You’ll need to help her into a gown and then onto the bed, sir.” The nurse instructed Killian, placing a gown into his arms, as she went about hooking Emma up to the machines. 

“Come on, love. Let’s get you into this and then into the bed. You are in safe hands now.” Killian smiled, helping Emma to stand against the bed as he undressed her. He wrapped the gown around her quickly so that she didn’t have to stand naked for long, he wanted to reserve her a little dignity. He then took hold of her arm so that he could help her up onto the bed, luckily he did it quickly, as moments later Emma curled up on the bed as a contraction struck through her. 

“Killian!! I can’t do this.” Emma sobbed, turning to Killian with absolute fear in her eyes. It broke his heart seeing her so terrified and not in control of herself, but he had to be strong and hide his fear. 

“Yes, you can! You are strong and you are going to be an amazing mother.” 

“But… she’s early Killian… what if something goes wrong and she’s not okay.” 

“She’s a fighter like her mother. I have every faith that she will be beautiful and healthy.”  
Just then Dr Whale burst into the room, pulling his gloves onto his hands as he approached Emma’s bed. 

“I guess she is in labour after all. Good call to bring her in Killian. The baby is 4 weeks early so we will need to monitor her and make sure she is doing well. Now let’s see how dilated you are.” Whale said, ducking down to check Emma’s dilation. 

Emma squeezed Killian’s good hand as Whale checked her progress, her eyes clenched shut and she let out a pained gasp, causing Killian to growl low in his throat at Whale. He took a step forward but Emma held him back, shaking her head at him. 

“He needs to do that, Killian. I’m okay.” She smiled, pushing through the pain, pulling Killian to sit in the seat beside her bed. 

“5cm dilated! You are half way there, Emma. We’ll get you and the baby comfortable and give you some pain relief, then we just allow the labour to progress.” Whale explained, pulling the gloves off of his hands, and throwing them into the bin. “I’ll be back soon to check on things.” With that he wandered out of the room, leaving Killian and Emma to talk as the nurses set up her medication. 

Leaning forward, Killian lightly squeezed Emma’s hand in his as he brought it to his lips to kiss sweetly, assuring her that he is there for her. She turned to look at him with a bright smile on her lips, letting him silently know that she is okay. He always admired the strength of her will and how she always pushed through her pain and worries to let people know she can get through anything. 

“I love you so much!” Killian whispered, standing up to lean his forehead against Emma’s.

“I love you too.” Emma replied, squeezing his hand tightly. 

“You are so brave, my love. When you get through this, I will make you so many hot cocoa and cinnamon’s that you will be sick of them.” Killian joked, causing Emma to let out a laugh. “Oh there’s that smile I love so much…” he chuckled, leaning down to capture her lips with his own in a tender kiss. However another contraction hit, causing Emma to gasp against his mouth, before curling into a ball on the bed as the pain passed through her. Killian quickly sat on the bed beside her, rubbing her back with his good hand to try and ease what pain he could. He wanted to help her but he couldn’t do anything to take that pain away, and he hated that she had to suffer the pain alone, if only he could take it away from her. 

“I’m so sorry… I wish I could take your pain for you, love.” He admitted in a pained tone. 

“I-It’s okay… just having you here is e-enough.” Emma gasped in reply as she tried to catch her breath. 

The nurse broke them out of their conversation as she spoke to notify them of what was happening. 

“Okay Miss Swan, we have given you some pain killers so you will start to feel the pain ease a little. We need to keep the baby’s heart rate at a normal pace, therefore we need you to relax as much as possible. Taking a nap will be the best option and it will help you when we come to the next stage of pushing, so rest as much as you can. I’ll leave you two alone for a while, but if you need me just press this button.” She explained, handing Emma the remote that she should use to call for help. 

“Thank you.” Killian nodded at the nurse as she left. 

“No problem.” 

The nurse left as Emma began to feel her pain easing a little bit. She began to feel a little floaty but relaxed and she realised that she really was exhausted. Noticing her eyes begin to droop, Killian sat beside the bed once again, taking Emma’s hand in his. 

“Sleep, I will be here when you wake up. Just get some rest.” He soothed, watching as Emma nodded and closed her eyes, falling into a light sleep. 

 

\----------

 

Half an hour seemed to pass in a blur and Emma was awake once again. A strong contraction forced her out of her slumber, causing her to double over on the bed again. Tears began to form in her eyes and she looked over at Killian with a pleading in her eyes. 

“I’m here. I’m not going anywhere. You are okay. Just breathe.” Killian reassured her. He’d read about some of the stages of labour and knew the breathing exercises, so he put them to use in the moment. “Just in… and out…” 

Emma focused her gaze on him as she followed his instructions, breathing in and out slowly, feeling the pain slowly subside. 

“Swan, you are doing so well!!” 

“Not as good as I had hoped. How long did I sleep for?” Emma asked, relaxing back against the bed. 

“Half an hour.” 

“It felt like two minutes.” 

“I’ll tell you what. You can have as much sleep as you want when the baby is born. I promise I will get up when she needs a feed and to be changed. Just keep that in mind.” Killian chuckled, offering Emma a glimmer of hope. 

“I’ll keep you to that.” She laughed sleepily. 

The door swung open as Dr Whale and some nurses piled into the room to check the baby’s heartbeat and Emma’s progress. Killian tensed as the doctor put on his blue gloves and stepped closer to Emma again. Emma’s hand gripped his tightly as she smiled reassuringly at him, telling him not to worry, and that she will be okay. 

“Right, let’s see how far you are shall we?” Whale said, too happily for Emma’s liking as she imagined punching him in his smug face. She’s suffering this pain and he’s happy-go-lucky, what an arse. 

“Go ahead.” She muttered sarcastically, turning her head into the pillow as the doctor examined her. 

“Well that all feels okay and you are 7cm dilated. Only 3cm to go, well done Emma. Not long now. Now I must warn you the contractions will start to get worse as you are going into the transition phase of your labour. The head will start to come down a little more and you will feel the urge to push, but you musn’t until we tell you to. Do you understand?” Whale warned Emma, raising a stern brow. 

“I understand.” 

“Good and you need to move about a bit as the baby’s heart is a dipping a little in this position. Maybe try walking around a little bit to get things going.” 

“Thank you doctor.” Killian said through gritted teeth, trying to overcome his hatred of the doctor causing Emma more pain. 

“You’re welcome. I shall be back again in an hour to see how far along you are. Meanwhile these nurses will take care of you.” Whale informed them, taking his blue gloves off and throwing them into the bin, before he left the room. 

Emma laid back against the bed, shifting her weight over a little to help the baby. She pulled Killian to her, needing him close to her now more than ever. 

“Swan, you have dilated so fast. You’ve only been in labour for a few hours!” Killian said in an effort to praise her. 

Emma sat up a little and clenched her eyes shut as she prepared to tell Killian about the fact that she had lied to him today. 

“I’m sorry Killian. I should have told you earlier but I didn’t want to fuss and we were having such a good evening, I didn’t want to ruin it…” Emma began. 

“What do you mean, Swan?” Killian asked, taken aback by her words. 

“I haven’t been in labour for a few hours… I began feeling pain before we even went to the restaurant but I didn’t want you to worry and cancel our night. The contractions weren’t too strong so I was able to hide my discomfort from you, but I realise I could have put our daughter in danger… I was just so scared. I’m so so sorry.” Emma broke down as she spoke the last word, feeling the tears break through the barrier as she realised what she had done. 

Killian opened his mouth to speak but he couldn’t find the words. Many thoughts began to rush through his head: “How did I not notice her pain?” and “Why did she hide it?”  
He could see how hurt she was by her lies and he didn’t want to upset her anymore right now, so he simply leant down to kiss her sweetly, leaning his forehead on hers. 

“It’s okay, Swan. You have told me now and that is all that matters. Let’s just focus on getting our daughter here safely.” He said in a soothing tone. “Now come on, let’s get you moving around.” 

“Okay.” 

Killian helped Emma off of the bed, supporting her firmly under her arms in case she falls, leading her over to a chair in the corner of the room. She sat down quickly, happy to have the weight off of her feet once again. Another contraction hit her and she let out a pained cry, gripping Killian’s hook firmly, not wanting to grab his hand in case she broke his fingers. 

“Breathe, just breathe.” Killian instructed her again, helping her through the pain.

“It hurts so much!” Emma screamed when another contraction overcame her, overlapping her previous contraction. 

“You can do it, baby. I’m here. Breathe. Breathe.” 

“I need some gas and air. Please call someone.” Emma pleaded with Killian. He nodded and rushed to the bed to press the help button. Immediately nurses rushed into the room, followed by a flushed Doctor Whale. 

“What’s happening?” Whale asked quickly, looking between Emma and Killian. 

“She wants some gas and air.” Killian explained, looking over to Emma who was bent over in pain again on the chair. 

“Right. Nurse Lacey, please can you set up the gas and air for Miss Swan.” Whaled instructed the nurse, watching as she rushed off to carry out his instruction. Just then he came over to kneel beside Emma in the chair, checking her pulse and vitals. 

“How long did you say she has been in labour?” Whale turned to Killian. 

“I thought it was a few hours but she just told me that she had been in labour long before I knew about it. Why, is something wrong?” Killian began to panic, looking at the doctor expectantly for answers. 

“Okay that changes things. At the moment the baby’s heart beat keeps going up and down so she may have the cord around her neck, we don’t know yet. But if it has been doing this for more than these few hours she may have been starved of oxygen to the brain for a longer amount of time than we know. Emma is in the final stages so it should be another hour or so before she starts to push. If we can get Emma back onto the bed, we may be able to find a position for her to lay in that will take the pressure off of the cord. That way we can wait the hour for Emma to get to the pushing part of her labour and the baby will be able to breathe properly.” Whale began to help Emma up from the chair, with Killian helping him to settle her on the bed again. He moved her around into different positions on the bed until the baby’s heart rate on the monitor improved. 

Killian watched on with fear burning in his eyes. This pregnancy had been so complicated already and now this was happening, he couldn’t help but to wonder if it is his fault because of what his argument caused earlier in the pregnancy. As though Emma could read his mind, her hand gripped his, pulling him out of his thought. She smiled up at him, assuring him that it isn’t any of their faults, these things just happen. The nurse handed Emma the gas and air, which she grabbed as though it was the last life line on earth, taking long breaths of it. 

“Right, I need to check Emma’s dilation again.” Whale notified them, pulling his gloves on once again. Killian didn’t make any protest this time, he just let him do his job. “8cm! In the next hour you should be fully dilated. Rest for a while and I will keep coming to check on you. The nurses will stay here, but it is vital that you do not move from the position you are in Emma.” 

“I understand.” Emma nodded quickly, taking another breath of the gas and air. 

Killian moved to sit beside Emma once again, as Whale left the room. 

 

\-----------------

 

Forty-five minutes passed with nurses coming in and out of the room to check the vitals, making sure Emma was comfortable, and that the baby’s heart beat was steady. Killian had left for ten minutes to get Emma something to eat and drink, of which she was very appreciative, although she didn’t really feel up to eating anything. She thought it was incredibly sweet none-the-less. 

The contractions grew stronger each time and Emma tried her hardest to breathe through them with the support of Killian, but sometimes she couldn’t focus and ended up crying through them. 

Now as they sat together, Killian holding Emma’s hand, and the midwife checking her dilation again, they could feel the atmosphere changing in the room.

“Almost 10cm dilated!” The midwife informed them happily. Emma gasped a sigh of relief as she realised she was nearing the arrival of their daughter. 

“Swan, not long to go now.” Killian whispered in her ear, nuzzling her neck the way she always liked, in order to keep her calm. She gripped his hand tightly as she rubbed at the tears in her eyes, wanting it all to be over already. 

Emma felt another pain pass over her, causing her to cry out as she gripped at Killian’s hand firmly. 

“I NEED TO PUSH!” She cried, clenching her eyes tightly shut as the urge consumed her. 

“Not yet.” The midwife called as she rushed over to the door, calling Doctor Whale inside. 

“Swan, you must not push yet. The cord is wrapped around our girl’s neck. Wait until you are told to push.” Killian cautioned her, trying to reassure her in the process. 

“But I need to.” Emma whispered back, looking up at him with pleading eyes. 

“Right, this baby should be on its way very soon. Let’s get the room prepped for incubation.” Whale called to his nursing team as he walked into the room. 

The team started to rush around the room, getting everything sorted and ready for the baby’s arrival. Killian looked around at the equipment being put together and it brought fear over him like a sudden wave. 

“What is all of that for?” Killian asked in a panic. 

Just then the machine that showed their baby’s heart began to beep frantically, showing that the heart beat was slowing again. Whale rushed around the bed to widen Emma’s legs for him to see, checking her dilation. 

“Emma, we need to get this baby out now. She’s having difficulty breathing so it is essential that with your next pain, you have to push okay. You are fully dilated so it is time.” Whale instructed Emma. She nodded and felt another contraction creeping up on her. 

“OWWWWW!!” She screamed out as she began to push. Killian held her hand, leaning down to look at her as she pushed, trying to support her. 

“That’s good Emma, I can see the head.” Whale exclaimed. “Do the same again on the next contraction.” 

“Swan, you are doing so well.” Killian assured her, placing a kiss on Emma’s damp forehead. She nodded up at him with complete trust in her eyes.  
She began to pant as another contraction rushed over her. 

“ARGHHHHH!” She cried out again, pushing with all her might through the pain. 

“Okay good, the head is almost out Emma. Give me a big push on the next contraction okay. As soon as we have the head out we can remove the cord from her neck.” Whale instructed Emma again, before he turned to his team, summoning them to be ready for delivery. 

“I’m trying!” Emma muttered between her pained cries.

“We know and you are doing a bloody marvellous job, Swan. Just a few more pushes okay?.” Killian smiled, squeezing her hand lightly. She nodded up at him in reply. 

“There’s another – OWWWW” Emma began, cut off by her contraction as she pushed again, feeling the head coming out. 

“Great job, Emma! The head is out” Whale said, removing the cord from around the baby’s neck, causing the heart rate to increase again on the monitor. Emma let out a cry of relief as she heard the heart rate increase a little on the monitor.

“Just the shoulders now Swan.” Killian beamed.

“Want to look?” Whale asked Killian hesitantly, unsure whether he would want to see. 

Killian looked to Emma, who gave him an approval nod, allowing him to look. He shifted around her legs to look and quickly turned back again, moving to stand beside Emma. She let out a weak laugh at his facial expression. 

“Horrible huh?” She teased. Killian just shook his head and forced a smile, ignoring the shock that passed through him, he hadn’t expected it to look the way it did. 

“It’s fine. All good.” He lied, focusing back on her face. 

Emma could feel the contraction building up again, letting out a pained scream, she pushed one final time. 

“AHHHHHHHH!!!” 

“Well done Emma!” Whale praised her. 

Killian bravely looked between Emma’s legs again to see his daughter come into the world. He couldn’t help the tears that began to stream down his face at the sight of his little girl. 

“Oh Emma, she’s so beautiful!” He beamed, looking over at his exhausted girlfriend. But she wasn’t smiling, instead fear crossed her face. 

“Why isn’t she crying?!” She asked in a panic, looking over at Killian and Whale for answers. 

“She was shocked by the cord being around her neck, we just need to give her a little assistance in breathing, but she’ll be fine.” Whale promised, taking the baby over to the team who worked on getting her breathing.

Killian moved back around to Emma, gripping her hand tightly as they watched in fear, wondering if their baby will be okay. 

“Killian. She’s going to be okay isn’t she?” Emma sobbed, gripping at his shirt. He moved down to wrap his arms around her, whispering reassurances in her ear. 

“She’s strong like her mother. She will be absolutely fine, I promise you.” 

“How do you know?” 

“She takes after you, love. That’s how I know.” 

The room went silent apart from the sound of the team rushing around and each second filled Emma with more fear, when suddenly… there came a cry from across the room. 

“She’s okay!!” Emma gasped in relief, sobbing uncontrollably against Killian, who was sobbing too at the sound of their little girl. 

“I told you, she’s a fighter Swan.” He beamed, fighting through the emotions that overwhelmed him. 

Whale approached them with a bundle in his arms. Killian stepped away from Emma to take his daughter into his arms, gazing down at her perfect face as she blinked back up at him. Her hands were so small in his as she gripped onto his finger. He got lost in the moment, lost in his daughter’s eyes, and lost in the fact that he was now a father. Turning to Emma, he came over to place their daughter in her arms, watching as she sobbed at the sight of her. 

“You are a wonder, Swan!” Killian praised her, leaning over to place a kiss on her forehead as he looked down at their daughter in her arms. “You have given me a family. That’s all I have ever wanted.” 

“Thank you. For being here and sticking by me, I know I’ve been difficult. But look at her… she’s ours.” Emma whispered, lost in her own little bubble with Killian and their baby. 

“What’s her name?” Whale chimed in, looking up from between Emma’s legs as he dealt with the aftermath of the birth. 

“Hali. Her name is Hali.” Killian spoke, watching in awe as Emma stroked Hali’s cheek. 

“It’s a beautiful name. Welcome to parenthood the two of you. You did so well, Emma.” Whale nodded, allowing them to enjoy their family moment. 

Emma broke her gaze from the perfect bundle in her arms to speak to Dr Whale. 

“Is she going to be okay?” 

“She’s early and with the cord being around her neck, we want to keep her under observation for a few days. So she’ll go in an incubator, but you can see her whenever you wish. We just need to make sure she progresses normally.” Whale assured her, flashing a soothing smile. 

“Thank you.” Emma whispered in reply. 

“Yes. Thank you Doctor!” Killian echoed, moving to pat the good doctor on the shoulder. “You saved my family. Thank you.” 

“No problem.” Whale nodded. 

 

\----------------------

 

They doctor and nurses took Hali into the baby unit once Emma and Killian had spent some time with her, taking her to be checked over. Doctor Whale stitched Emma up and left her alone with Killian to enjoy each other’s company. They spoke for a while and ended up falling asleep from exhaustion. It had been a long day and now they are a family. Tomorrow is another day.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Killian come to terms with family life. Whilst August, David, Ruby, and Belle visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this has taken a while as I am having major writers block. I'm not sure where to take the story from here just yet, but I'm working on some ideas. Hopefully I will get back into my writing groove again. 
> 
> Hope you like this little chapter. Enjoy. :)

Emma was awakened from her slumber by the sound of Killian’s voice beside her. He was talking to Hali in his arms, cooing at her and reassuring her that he was going to be around for her, which made Emma smile. She didn’t turn to face him just yet though, as he had no idea she was awake and she just wanted to listen to voice, finding it soothing. 

“Okay little princess. I’m not quite sure what I am doing just yet and I may make some mistakes, but I’m going to look after you and your mummy. Daddy loves you so much and he always will, I promise. Now, mummy is sleeping and she needs her rest because she just birthed you, so no crying, okay?” Killian addressed Hali in a hushed tone. 

He’d woken in the early hours of the morning and spent a few hours just watching Hali sleep peacefully in her incubator. Doctors and nurses filtered in and out of the room every so often to check on Hali, but everything was okay. Whale had even visited, telling Killian that Hali is doing well for a premature baby and that she should be able to go home in the next day or two. It was at this point that Whale offered Killian the option of holding his daughter for a while, to bond with her and allow her to feel the comfort of the parent. He’d said that skin to skin contact aids recovery, so Killian jumped at the chance and had brought her to Emma’s room. 

Every now and again Killian would check on Emma to make sure that she was alright, but he didn’t try to wake her as he knew she needed the rest. The woman was a bloody wonder, going through all of that pain to birth their daughter. Killian was just about to check on Emma again, when a nurse entered the room with a bottle of milk in her hand. She smiled over at Killian, who reciprocated the smile sweetly, shifting Hali in his arms. 

“Would you like to feed her?” The nurse asked, offering the bottle to Killian. 

“I don’t – “ Killian began hesitantly, unsure of how to feed a baby. 

“It’s okay, I can show you how.” The nurse interrupted him, moving closer so that she could show him how to position Hali in his arms. “You just hold her like that and place the bottle in her mouth. She should latch on immediately. Then you have to give her a chance to breathe every now and again. Also put her over your shoulder half way through and pat her back to help her burp. Give it a try.” 

“Okay, let’s give this a go.” Killian smiled confidently. 

Shifting Hali into his Hook arm, Killian offered the bottle to Hali who took it immediately and began drinking. He watched in awe as she drank from the bottle, marvelling at his bottle feeding skills. The nurse supervised him for a few moments, offering pointers here and there, before she left him to do it by himself. He was actually a natural at it, removing the bottle every now and again to allow Hali to breathe. Half-way through, he carefully lifted her onto his shoulder, patting her back gently until she burped. 

“Good lass!!” Killian exclaimed at his daughter’s burp. He couldn’t help but to grin at his triumph, feeling gleeful that he was able to do it all by himself. 

Emma had been listening in to the whole thing, smiling along with Killian at his triumphs with Hali. She knew he would be a natural at being a father, he just has the temperament. Turning onto her other side, Emma looked up at Killian sweetly, rubbing away at the sleep in her eyes. She was still in a bit of pain but it wasn’t anything she couldn’t cope with. 

“Morning, daddy.” Emma whispered, causing Killian to jump slightly at her awakened presence. 

“Swan! You’re awake. I was just feeding our little lass here.” Killian informed her, grinning from ear to ear. 

“How is she?” 

“She’s an angel, love. Hardly ever cries and she’s so beautiful like you. I can’t stop gazing at her.” 

“Sounds like she has got you wrapped around her little finger already.” Emma beamed, reaching out to stroke Hali’s little cheek, who was now asleep in Killian’s arms. 

“Aye, that she does. Do you want to hold her?” 

“Yes, please.” Emma held her arms out for Killian to place the little sleeping baby into. He did it so tenderly, being careful as to not jerk her head and hurt her.  
He sat back down in the chair beside the bed, watching in awe once again, as Emma stroked her fingers tenderly over Hali’s cheek. 

“I can’t believe we made her. She’s so perfect and beautiful.” Emma admitted, trying to fight back her tears.

“Aye she is perfect indeed. The doc said that she is doing very well so we may be able to take her home tomorrow.” Killian informed Emma, squeezing her forearm lightly in  
reassurance. 

“Really?” 

“Aye, love.”

“I’m so happy that I have you.” Emma smiled. She broke her gaze away from Hali to look at Killian. 

“You will always have me. I intend to support the pair of you and make sure you want for nothing, love. That means getting a job first thing Monday morning.” Killian assured her, leaning forward to lean his head against Emma’s as they both gazed at Hali. 

“You don’t have to do that, Killian.” 

“Aye, I do. This is my family and I want to make sure you are both well supported.” 

“Okay, but there is no pressure. Take your time.” 

“I will do, love.” Killian grinned. 

 

\----------------

 

As the day went on nurses and doctors came in to check on Emma and administer her pain meds. They took Hali back to her incubator for a while as Killian helped Emma to take a shower. She’d complained that she could do it by herself but Killian wouldn’t take no for an answer, and Whale advised that Emma accept his help just in case she fell. She gave in and allowed Killian to help her and actually didn’t mind having him there by her side. 

Around 2pm, August and Ruby arrived to visit, followed by Belle and David soon afterwards. Killian had brought Hali back into Emma’s room after her check-ups and Emma now held her in her arms, feeding her from her breast. August and David averted their eyes out of respect and took Killian outside for a coffee. Ruby and Belle stayed, patiently waiting for their turns to hold Hali.

“I’m super proud of you, Emma!” Ruby beamed, reaching over to stroke Hali’s hand. 

“Yeah, you did so well and she’s really beautiful.” Belle added, perching herself on the end of the bed. 

“Thank you. It was tough and we got quite the scare. But she’s here and she’s so perfect. I can’t believe she is mine.” Emma replied in disbelief. 

“Can I hold her?” Ruby asked, holding out her hands in excitement. 

“Of course.” Emma said, leaning forward to shift Hali into Ruby’s arms, before covering herself back up.

“Oh she’s so cute! I can’t believe you are a mother now Em. Before, you didn’t even like the prospect of a relationship and now you have a boyfriend and a daughter. You’ve come  
so far. It just sucks that you won’t be able to come drinking with us for a while.” Ruby pouted teasingly, rocking the sleeping baby in her arms.  
Belle watched over Ruby’s shoulder as she waited for her turn to hold Hali. It was like a pass the parcel where everyone was eager to get a prize, and Emma didn’t mind it, she just wished she could get a little more sleep. 

“When can you go home?” Belle asked, glancing over at Emma. 

“Hopefully tomorrow.” Emma replied hopefully. She really wanted to be in the comfort of her own home and to sleep in her own bed, she hadn’t realised just how comfy her bed was compared to a hospital bed, until now.

“August has been talking about you non-stop.” Ruby informed Emma, as she passed Hali over to Belle. Immediately Belle began to smile at the sleeping baby in her arms, it was as  
though Hali cast a spell over whoever held her and they just couldn’t help but to smile down at her. 

“What about?” Emma asked in wonder. 

Just as Ruby was about to answer, David, August and Killian, came back into the room with hot drinks. They passed them around to eagerly awaiting recipients, who thanked them and turned back to Emma. Ruby just shook her head at Emma in answer to her question, meaning she’ll tell her later on when August around. 

“Here you go, love.” Killian said as he passed Emma her coffee. He leant down to kiss her on the top of her head, offering her as smile as he stood beside her. 

“Thank you.” Emma smiled back, as she pulled the blankets around herself because she was feeling a little exposed. 

“Okay, my turn to hold my niece!” August called out, moving towards Belle with his arms open. She immediately shifted Hali into his arms and made sure that he was supporting her head. 

Ruby and Belle began chatting away amongst themselves about the latest gossip going around the town, which happened to be about Leroy and his antics around town. He’d been leaving notices on people’s cars about his missing dog, which he later found was at home and he’d simply overlooked him. 

David and August also began to chat away amongst themselves as August cooed down at Hali. David leant over to get a better look at Hali and immediately smiled at her like everyone else had done. Killian moved to perch on the bed beside Emma, taking her hands into his reassuringly as he knew she was tired and didn’t have the heart to tell everyone to leave. 

“You doing okay, Swan?” He asked tenderly, leaning down to rest his head on top of hers. 

“Just tired.” Emma mumbled in reply. She closed her eyes briefly to take in the moment of being with her family, but she was so tired that she ended up falling asleep again. 

“Swan?” Killian whispered. He wondered why Emma had been silent for a few minutes, so he moved around to look at her face, finding her asleep. He stood up off the bed and leant down to kiss her on the forehead as he pulled her blanket over her. 

“Thank you all for coming. She’s just a little tired and needs her rest.” Killian explained to the others, asking them subtly to leave so that Emma could sleep. 

“We understand.” David smiled, ushering for the other to leave with him. “We’ll come and see you both in a few days when you are settled in. Tell Emma we said goodbye.”

“Of course, mate. She’s very grateful to see you all.” 

“Bye Killian.” Belle chimed. 

“Yeah, see you later.” Ruby added, following Belle out of the room. 

August handed Hali back over to Killian, who settled her into the crook of his arm so that he could shake his hand. 

“Congratulations man.” August said as he left the room with David. 

“Thank you.” Killian replied sincerely. 

He placed Hali back into her cot so that she was ready for the nurses to take back up to the baby unit. Leaning down, he placed a light kiss on her head. “Sweet dreams, princess.” He whispered, moving out of the way as the nurses entered and wheeled Hali away. 

Killian moved to sit beside Emma again as she slept peacefully. He took her hand in his, bringing it up to his lips so that he can kiss it tenderly, being careful not to wake up. 

“Swan, I know you can’t hear me as you are rightfully resting, but I have something I need to say. There are no words on this earth that can describe how proud and happy you make me feel. Ever since I lost my parents I tried to stay on the right path, but sometimes I strayed and became a man I was not proud of. I always wanted a family but I didn’t think I deserved nor would get one. I wake up every day and feel like the luckiest man alive, because I wake up next to your beautiful face and now I will wake up to our daughter’s too. I promise that I will try to be the best man that I can be and I will make sure you are provided for and are happy. Your heart’s desire, Swan, that is all I ever want for you. I intend to make sure you get it and so much more. I love you, sweetheart.” Killian proclaimed from the heart, smiling at the woman who was now his whole life and always will be.  
Having a little free time on his hands until Emma would wake, Killian pulled his baby books out of Emma’s overnight bag, wanting to read up some more. He wanted to make sure he could be the best dad he can be – the dad Hali deserves.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Killian bring their new-born daughter home from the hospital and begin family life. Killian also attends and interview for a job at the docks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have been so exhausted from work and I have had major writers block. I am not sure which direction to take this fic in. So if you have any ideas please do let me know and I'll endeavour to incorporate them into the fic. Much love. X

Killian and Emma had been allowed to take Hali home on the Sunday – which was just a few days after the birth. They’d both been very excited to bring their daughter into their home and get used to family life with a crying baby. The first few nights were dreadful as Hali had developed colic, so Emma and Killian took it in turns to get up in the early hours to tend to her, which they didn’t mind, as they were just glad she was okay after all the complications. Whale had given Hali and Emma a clean bill of health so no further medical attention would be needed for either of them.

Emma settled into motherhood rather quickly, learning how to feed Hali properly and how to bathe her, which were all such special moments. August, Ruby, Belle, David, and Snow all visited 2 days after Emma got out of hospital, wanting to have cuddles with Hali - who enjoyed the attention. Emma didn’t mind them coming around either, as she could chat to them about the latest news around town, having not been out since she bought Hali home. 

\------

It was 3:15am when Killian and Emma were awoken from their slumber to the sound of crying on the baby monitor. It was the same every night since they’d brought Hali home a week ago, and both of them always dreaded it because they were so tired. Emma pulled the blankets off and started to climb out of bed, but Killian stopped her and tucked the blankets around her once again. 

“I’ll tend to her, love. You need the sleep more than I do.” Killian whispered, getting up. 

“Are you sure? You have your interview in a few hours.” Emma muttered sleepily, curling back up under the covers. 

“It’s fine. I’m used to early mornings what with being in the navy and all. You just go back to sleep.”

“Okay, I love you.” 

“I love you too, Swan,” 

Grabbing his dressing gown from the back of the bedroom door, Killian wrapped it around himself and headed down the hall to Hali’s room, following the cries. She was kicking her little legs about as she screamed in hunger, so Killian scooped her up into his arms and rocked her gently. Hali quietened a little but she didn’t want cuddles, she wanted food, so Killian took her downstairs into the kitchen. He was exhausted from all the early mornings, but he didn’t mind getting up to spend some quality time with Hali, she is his princess and he liked to bond with her. 

He opened the fridge to grab a bottle of expressed milk, placing it into the microwave for a few seconds to warm it up to the right temperature. As soon as the microwave pinged Hali seemed to cry louder, as if she knew that the sound meant food. Killian couldn’t help but to chuckle to himself at his daughter’s smartness. Pouring some of the milk onto his arm, he checked to make sure it was the right temperature, and it was perfect. He’d sussed the right amount of time on the microwave after a few trial and errors, so it was always the right temperature. 

Hali latched onto the bottle immediately, leaving the room filled with silence as Killian sat down on the sofa. Emma was most likely back to sleep as she was always so exhausted like Killian was that she fell asleep within seconds now. Killian was rather envious of that fact because he found it so difficult to get back to sleep once he was awake. He smiled down at Hali in his arms, supporting her small body with his stub arm, making sure he didn’t injure her. He rarely wore his hook these days as Hali is so small and fragile that he was afraid of hurting her, so he either wore his fake hand or nothing at all. 

 

\-----------

 

Eventually, around 4am, Hali fell asleep in Killian’s arms, feeling content with her now full stomach. Yawning uncontrollably, Killian took her upstairs to her room and tucked her into her crib, turning the mobile on so that she stayed lulled in her sleep. He then headed back into his bedroom, climbing in to lie beside Emma, wrapping his arms around her sleeping form. She sighed sleepily, snuggling up against him in content at being in his arms.

“You’re good with her.” Emma whispered, intertwining her fingers with Killian’s. 

“I just give her what she wants, Swan.” Killian joked, nuzzling his nose against her cheek, causing her to giggle quietly. 

“No, it’s more than that. I think she likes being in your arms, she never sleeps in my arms.” Emma’s voice was filled with a sorrow and jealousy, although she had expected Hali to  
be a daddy’s girl. 

Killian tried to reassure her. “She loves you, Emma. Soon enough you’ll be fighting her off for some time on you own.” His arms snaked a little tighter around her form, feeling her body relax a little bit as she took in his words. 

“I hope so…” She whispered in reply. 

 

\----------

 

They fell asleep eventually, but Killian was stirred from his slumber again two hours later, to the sound of his alarm clock. It was 6am and he had an hour to get ready for his interview. He climbed carefully out of bed in an attempt not to wake Emma too, she needed the sleep. Grabbing his clothes he rushed into the shower, feeling his tiredness wash away with the spray of hot water on his skin. He rarely got moments to enjoy his showers as Hali was always waking up for something or the other, so this moment was pure bliss. However, before he had even realised it, time was slipping away and he had fifteen minutes before he had to be at work. Shutting off the water, he quickly dried himself and pulled his smartest suit on in record time – the only suit he had, which was for funerals usually. 

Leaning down to kiss Emma lovingly on the forehead, he checked quickly on Hali in her room, and left for the docks where his interview was being held. He arrived on time luckily and Leroy was waiting for him with an annoyed look on his face – which was a normal accordance for Leroy. 

“You’re late! You were supposed to be here a minute ago.” Leroy stated, crossing his arms as he glared at Killian. 

“Sorry, mate. I was dealing with my new-born daughter.” Killian explained, rubbing at the back of his ear.

“Oh… well as excuses go… that’s not a totally bad one.” 

“It’s won’t happen again, mate.” Killian assured him, stepping forward to shake his hand formally. 

“Good, it better not. Now let’s get this thing underway.” Leroy said, leading Killian off to a wooden container that sat on the edge of the docks - which apparently was a makeshift office. 

 

\--------

 

The interview lasted for twenty minutes and Killian felt he’d pretty much nailed it, having studied his answers beforehand with the help of Emma. Plus his Navy background was a big bonus as he had the experience needed to be able to do the job, which required fixing ships at the docks. Although Leroy’s facial expression didn’t seem to tell him any tales about how he did, as he just looked annoyed the whole time. 

“So… how did I do, mate?” Killian asked cautiously, standing up from his chair. 

“Well you answered the questions correctly. I suppose you are suitable for the job.” Leroy concluded, offering his hand to Killian to shake, which he gladly took. 

“Great! See you Monday morning.” Killian promised as he left the office, grinning from ear to ear at his accomplishment. 

The walk back home was a great one as Killian beamed at his accomplishment, feeling excited to tell his Swan about the whole thing. He had some pep in step as he almost skipped home with joy, feeling great pride in the fact that he can now provide for his family and give them everything. 

As soon as he walked in the door, closing it behind him, he saw Emma standing in the kitchen with a sleeping Hali in her arms. She looked radiant with her hair pulled up into a messy bun on the top of her head, it suited her. She was dressed in an oversized jumper and jeans that Killian guessed were the most comfortable clothes she had. Emma hadn’t heard him come in, so she didn’t turn around to greet him as he moved closer to her in excitement. He snaked his arm around her waist tenderly, causing her to jump slightly at his sudden touch as he buried his face in her neck and allowed his lips to explore her throat, causing her to let out a pleasured sigh. 

“Killian… how did it go?” Emma asked, slightly breathless. Her free hand reached back to nestle in his hair, wanting more of his touch. 

“I got the job!!” Killian blurted excitedly, causing Emma to turn in his arms to face him. 

“You did?! I’m so proud of you, babe.” Emma beamed, wrapping her free arm around his neck as she kissed him eagerly, feeling extreme proudness.  
Killian broke the kiss to speak. “Thanks, love. I’m glad I can provide for you both now. Although I’m not sure Leroy liked me.” 

“Oh he doesn’t like anyone. I wouldn’t worry about him. You did great!” 

“How’s our little lass been?” Killian asked, changing the subject.

“She’s been up a few times, but not too bad. I even managed to have some breakfast this morning.” 

“Well it’s the little victories.” Killian chuckled, smiling down at the sleeping baby in Emma’s arms. 

“Want to take her? She’ll be up again for her feed in a while.” Emma asked, carefully transferring Hali into her daddy’s arms, who took her gladly, placing a light kiss on her little forehead. She stirred slightly but didn’t wake.

Emma moved forward to kiss Killian again, lingering there for a little while as she savoured the taste of him on her lips. When she finally broke away she headed over to the kitchen so that she could get on with the washing and cleaning whilst Killian was keeping Hali occupied. The pile of washing was getting very high, and it looked like a mountain in the kitchen, so it needed to be done. Although, when leaving the hospital, Emma had been advised against doing any heavy housework by Doctor Whale, as she’d had complications with her birth and needed to rest. Emma didn’t like to just sit around though, so she got on with chores here and there when she could – much to Killian’s dismay. 

Killian settled down onto the sofa, laying Hali on his chest as she slept peacefully, just taking in her perfection. He still couldn’t believe that he and Emma had made something so perfect, and that she was theirs to love and cherish. Of course he missed sleeping and being able to function normally each day, but he wouldn’t change a thing about his life. He had everything he had ever wanted and he was going to savour every perfect moment.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killian goes out for his first day of work and Emma plans a romantic afternoon for him when he gets back. However when she gets David and Mary Margaret to babysit, she can't stop longing for her baby back in her arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little fluff for this festive season, with protective parents Emma and Killian. It hasn't been beta'd yet so there may be some mistakes. Just a warning. Hope you enjoy. :)

Emma woke before Killian, to make him some lunch for his first day of work. She felt more excited than he was about him going to work, and she couldn’t wait to hear all about his day. Before she’d gone downstairs to make the sandwiches, she’d scooped Hali into her arms, knowing that any second she would wake up screaming for her feed. Emma didn’t want her screaming to wake Killian and ruin the surprise, so she thought it best if she holds her in preparation for her feed. As if on cue, Hali started to wriggle and fuss in Emma’s arms, just as she had finished the lunch, so she carefully latched her onto her breast, watching in awe as Hali ate.

She settled down onto the sofa as she fed Hali, waiting for Killian to wake up and come down stairs for breakfast. It didn’t take too long before she heard his footsteps upstairs as she climbed into the shower, getting cleaned and ready for his first work day. When he came downstairs he was dressed in his smart jeans and a casual shirt – obviously not wanting to look too formal. Emma placed Hali over her shoulder and patted her back lightly in an attempt at relieving her wind, it didn’t take too long before the sleeping tot let out a burp. Killian smiled as Emma came over to kiss him sweetly, his hand immediately came out to embrace his daughter’s head as she slept on Emma’s shoulder.

“What are you both doing up already?” Killian asked with a chuckle, leaning down to kiss his daughter’s cheek.

“I thought I’d make you lunch for your first day.” Emma smiled in reply, shifting Hali into Killian’s waiting arms as he held them out.

Killian began to coo at Hali as she slept, running his finger along her cheek as he took in her beauty and perfection. “That’s so very sweet of you, Emma. Thank you. Will my two girls be okay alone today?”

“We’ll be fine, I promise.” Emma assured him, leaning over his shoulder to gaze at their daughter.

“Grand! Well I should be off. I don’t think Leroy will appreciate me being late on my first day.” Killian joked, raising his brow in that sexy way that made Emma melt at the knees.

“Yeah, you probably should, before I convince you to stay and do more enjoyable activities.” Emma said enticingly, taking Hali back into her arms.

“Is that a threat or a promise, Swan?” Killian winked, stepping to stand in front of her once again, his lips inches from her wanting ones.

“Both…” Emma whispered, moving her head to the side to trail her tongue along his throat and chin.

Killian growled low in his throat as he fought to control his arousal, knowing he really had to be going, otherwise he’d be late and with an erection in his pants – that would not end well. His fists clenched at his side and he quickly rushed to grab his coat in attempt to distract himself from the situation.

“Later.” He growled, grabbing his lunch and rushing out of the door.

Emma chuckled to herself. “I’ve still got it.”

She placed Hali into her crib in the front room, knowing that she has a good hour or two before she would be awake again for food. Emma wanted to do something special for her and Killian tonight, as they had been through so much lately with the pregnancy and birth, not knowing if Hali would make it when she was born, and Killian had been so strong and supportive through it all. Emma wanted to show him how much she appreciated that, and even though she couldn’t really do anything too physical yet, there are other ways she could show him her appreciation.

Picking up the phone, Emma dialled David and Mary-Margaret’s home number, wondering if they could take Hali for the night so that herself and Killian could be alone. David picked up on the first ring, meaning he hadn’t left for work yet as usually he would be at the station at this time of the morning.

“Emma, I’m just about to leave for the station… is everything okay?” He asked in a concerned tone.

“Yeah, everything is fine. This will only take a moment. Um… I was wondering if maybe you and Mary-Margaret could babysit Hali for the night?” Emma asked politely, crossing her fingers that he would say yes. She could hear him conversing with Mary in the background, before he came back onto the phone.

“Mary-Margaret said that we would be very happy to watch her for you. What time do you want us to come and get her?”

“Around 5pm, would that be okay for you? I know the station is usually busy at that time of day.”

“That’s fine, Mary and I will pick her up on our way through. Officer Smith can watch the station for a few hours on his own, he needs the experience anyway.” David laughed.

“Okay, thank you both so much for doing this. See you at 5pm.” Emma hung up and placed her phone into her dressing gown. “Right, I should probably get dressed.” She whispered to herself, running upstairs to her room.

She kept the baby monitor in the bathroom whilst she took a shower, so that she could listen out for Hali’s cries downstairs, but she stayed asleep. Once Emma was dressed in her jeans and leather jacket, she pulled her sock and shoes on, before packing a bag for Hali.

 

\----------

 

When 5pm rolled around, Emma had Hali safely tucked into her car seat with her puffy coat and a blanket on. It was wintery outside now and she didn’t want her to get cold in the journey to David and Mary’s place. The bag was packed with 6 bottle of expressed milk and some powdered formula, just in case they ran out over-night. There was enough nappies to last a month and various outfits, as well as Hali’s pirate bear that Killian had bought her – she couldn’t sleep properly without it.

David and Mary knocked on the door, just as Emma was checking around the kitchen for things that she might have forgotten to pack “Come in.” She shouted towards the door. David swung it open and Mary rushed forward to coo over Hali in her car seat.

“All ready to go?” David asked, watching Emma running around looking confused.

“Oh…yeah. I’ve put her coat and blanket on so that she doesn’t get cold, but she may get a little hot in your house so take it off as soon as you can so that she doesn’t get a temperature. I’ve packed six bottles of expressed milk, which should last her until tomorrow, but she sometimes gets extra fussy and wants more feeds, so there is some formula in there too. She’s got plenty of nappies and some spare outfits in case she is sick on herself. Also she likes to sleep with Pirate bear so please don’t lose him. Uh… just make sure that she’s breathing though-out the night and um…” Emma explained, looking around in worry. She didn’t think it would be this hard to let Hali out of her sight for the night.

David let out a chuckle as he reached over to grab Hali’s bags. “Emma. She’ll be perfectly fine. I promise you, we will take very good care of her.” He reassured her, placing his free hand on her shoulder.

Emma nodded her head, but she couldn’t shake the worry away. She began to bite her nails with anxiety, half wanting to grab Hali into her arms and snuggle her, so that she would be safe.

“Emma, I promise I will call you if anything happens.” Mary assured her.

Emma nodded and took a deep breath. “Thank you again. See you tomorrow.” She smiled, biting her lip.

David held the bags in one hand whilst holding Hali’s car seat in the other as he left the house with Mary. “See you tomorrow.” He said, closing the door behind himself.

Emma began to walk around aimlessly, worrying as to whether she should call them back again, but she heard the car start and pull away outside. Hali was gone for the night now and she’d have to wait until tomorrow to see her.

Just then she remembered the dinner that was cooking in the oven. She had been cooking steak, potatoes, and vegetables for Killian, as a surprise for when he gets home from work. It was supposed to come out of the oven ten minutes ago, so she rushed over to check it was not burnt. It didn’t look too bad, just not medium rare like Killian liked it, but he’d eat it anyway – he always did.

She plated it all up and placed it onto the laid table, knowing that Killian would back any moment. Once she had placed the wine and glasses onto the table, she quickly fiddled with the fairy lights she had hung around the room, checking to make sure they were perfect. Then she quickly ran upstairs and changed into her dress from the first night she had met Killian at August’s birthday, she knew Killian loved that dress.

She heard the door unlock downstairs and quickly rushed downstairs to greet Killian as he walked into the foyer, closing the door behind himself. His gaze automatically fixed on her in the dress and he was speechless, dropping his bag and coat by the coat rack.

“Swan… you look…” He started, unable to form the words to describe how utterly stunning she looked standing there in front of him.

“I know…” She grinned at him, feeling her cheeks blush scarlet.

“What is the occasion?”

“I just wanted to show you how much I appreciate all you have done.” Emma smiled, wrapping her arms around the back of his neck.

“Oh really… well I am happy to oblige with that.” Killian winked enticingly, wrapping his arm and Hook around Emma’s waist.

“Actually…” Emma spoke with an apologetic tone. “There is dinner to eat first. It may be a little burnt though… I was worrying about Hali.”

“Oh… where is our babe?”

“David and Mary are babysitting her. But it was hard for me to let go of her, I keep worrying even though I know she is perfectly fine.” Emma sighed, averting her gaze from Killian’s as the worry filled her again.

Killian brushed a strand of her from her face and tilted her chin up to look at him again, as he pecked her tenderly on her lips. “It’s perfectly normal to worry, love.” He assured her, causing her to smile a little.

“I guess so.” Emma shook her head and forced a smile as she remembered what they were doing tonight. “Anyway, let’s eat. It’s steak.”

Killian rushed ahead to pull her chair out for her, before he rounded the table to sit in his seat, leaning down to smell the food. It smelt so heavenly, even if it was a little overdone. He really didn’t mind that at all as the smell of the food sang a sweet harmony to his empty stomach. “It looks wonderful!” he assessed, reaching over the table to place his hand over Emma’s, squeezing it in reassurance.

“Thank you. I’m just glad we could do this. Having a quiet moment to enjoy one another’s company, I mean.” Emma replied, taking a bite of her food. Killian dug in too and let out a satisfied groan at the taste.

Emma pushed at the food on her plate, not really feeling all too hungry, meanwhile Killian demolished his whole plate, leaving nothing but streaks of gravy. When he looked over he could see Emma’s mind was elsewhere, she was thinking about their daughter again, worrying about worst case scenarios. He figured he needed to take her mind off of it for a while so he took a look around the room and spotted the record player in the corner of the room. Quickly standing up, he wandered over to the record player and put his and Emma’s favourite song on. Emma still hadn’t noticed as she stared into space at the table, completely lost in her own thoughts. Killian stood in front of her, bowing with his hand out for her to take in the offer of a dance. She shook her head at him, but he pulled her up anyway, wrapping his hook arm around her waist whilst his other hand held hers. They gazed at each other as they moved in rhythm around the living room, focusing on nothing but each other. Emma smiled suddenly and blushed as Killian pulled that reassuring face he always used to assure her into speaking.

“See, there is that smile I adore so much.” Killian chuckled, twirling Emma around the room.

“I’m sorry I’m so distant. I just worry about her so much and I want her back in my arms.” Emma explained, moving in unison with Killian.

Killian suddenly swung her into his arms so that he could hold her in his embrace, leaning his chin on the top of her head. She was tense for a moment but she soon relaxed into his arms, feeling her breathing become more relaxed too.

“I’ll tell you what, Swan. If we can make it to 10pm…” Killian looked down at his watch as he spoke. “…which is in 2 hours’ time. And you still feel you need to see Hali, then we can go and get her. Deal?” He finished, awaiting Emma’s response, to which she nodded against his chest.

They danced for a few more minutes until Killian pulled Emma with him to the sofa, sitting her down beside him. He switched the television on and handed the remote to Emma to look through for a film that they could watch together. Meanwhile he made hot cocoa with cinnamon and sweet popcorn, bringing it over to the table by the sofa.

“Right, what are we watching?” He asked with a grin.

“Valentine’s day.” Emma replied, watching Killian’s nose screw up in disgust. However he didn’t say anything, he just nodded and allowed her to put the ‘ghastly romance movie’ on – which he had one called it. Emma loved it though and she thought it might take her mind off of Hali.

Killian laid back on the sofa, allowing Emma to lie beside him, snaking her arms around his chest as she cuddled up close. Every now and again, Killian would place a sweet kiss on her cheek, nose, chin, then forehead, in a gesture that let her know that he was there for her. She really adored him and was so thankful for having him in her life to love and cherish her.

 

\--------

 

As the credits rolled, Killian stretched out and let out a loud yawn, as he glanced at the clock on the wall. It was 10:30pm and they had made it passed 10pm without Emma thinking about Hali. Looking down at Emma, he realised the reason why she wasn’t think about their daughter, it was because she was fast asleep. Killian placed a light kiss on her forehead as he shimmied out from under her, lifting her off of the sofa into his arms.

“Sleep well, my angel.” He smiled, carrying Emma upstairs to their room, where he undressed her to her underwear and tucked her into the bed. She didn’t stir and he was glad her mind was at peace for the night.

He climbed onto the bed beside her, watching as her chest rose and fell with every peaceful breath, and it brought an idea to his head. He wanted to surprise her when she awoke in the morning, so he decided he would pick Hali up early in the morning before Emma wakes, and bring her home so that she’ll be the first thing she sees when she wakes up. It was a perfect plan.

Killian soon fell asleep in anticipation of the morning.

 

\--------

 

He woke up at 5am, rising with the sun as he used to do at sea in his navy days, which was always quite handy as it meant he didn’t need an alarm. He leant over to kiss Emma on the cheek as he pulled fresh clothes on, ready to go out on his errand. He knew David would be awake as he usually got up at this time to get ready for work. As soon as he was dressed, Killian grabbed his keys and headed out of the house, locking the door behind himself. He jogged to David and Mary’s loft, as it was only a block away and he could get there in a few minutes at that pace.

As soon as he arrived and knocked on the door, David answered and greeted Killian with a confused look. He was in the midst of brushing his teeth as he took the tooth brush from his mouth.

“I wasn’t expecting Emma until later on today?” He asked, inviting Killian in from the cold.

“Aye, that was the plan. But she was so worried all night and I thought I’d surprise her with our little lass this morning.” Killian explained apologetically, as he stepped into the loft.

“Oh okay, well Mary is just finished feeding her so she can get her ready to go for you.”

“Thanks mate.”

When Killian walked in further he caught sight of Mary, already getting Hali into her coat and placing her into her car seat.

“I heard. Poor Emma, she should have come over if she was getting that worried.” Mary joked, knowing that motherly worry as her aunt had gone through it with her child.

“Yeah, it’s such a new thing to her. So I think she’s scared to let go.” Killian said, packing up Hali’s bag and putting it on his shoulder.

“Right, she is all ready.” Mary announced, handing the car seat over to Killian.

“Thank so much again. We really appreciate you taking her. Maybe we can have you both over for dinner some time as a thanks?”

“Sounds good.” Mary smiled, waving Killian and Hali off as he walked out of the front door.

“See you later.”

“Yeah, see you.”

 

\-------

 

It didn’t take long for Killian to get home with Hali. He swooped her up from her car seat and took her small form into his arms, gazing down at her perfect features. “Mummy has been so eager to see you.” He whispered, kissing her little cheek.

There came a sudden bang from upstairs and Killian knew that Emma had woken up, no doubt looking for Hali. She seemed to have a sense as to when her daughter was around. She quickly came to the top of the stairs, looking down at a grinning Killian as he held a sleeping Hali.

“You brought her home…”Emma gasped in excitement, rushing down the stairs towards him.

“Of cou—“ He began, but was broken off by Emma crashing her lips to his in a deep and heated kiss of gratitude.

Breaking away for air, he shifted Hali into Emma’s waiting arms, watching as she began to cry and place light kisses all over Hali’s face. “I love you so much, kid.” She whispered.

Killian stepped over to lean his forehead against Emma’s as they gazed at their baby daughter, happy and content that she was there with them. “I’m glad I could make you happy.” He said sweetly, glancing at the clock again. “I have to go to work love.”

“Wait!” Emma stopped him, pulling him to her lips by his shirt. “I love you so so much. Thank you for bringing her home to me.” She whispered against his lips.

“I love you too, so very much.” He replied, breaking away from her to grab his coat and keys. “See you soon, love.”

With that he left for work, leaving Emma to coo and gaze at her daughter, safe and sound in the safety of her arms. She didn't want to ever let her go again.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma goes away to try and rediscover herself. Leaving Killian to look after Hali alone. He discovers that he takes to single fatherhood pretty well and is able to soothe his daughter's cries more easily. Two weeks later Emma comes home drunk at 3am... how will Killian react?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so quick warning before you read on: There is a LOT of angst and STRONG sexual themes in this chapter. If you do not wish to read this kind of thing, then please do not read on. This chapter ended up being a lot longer than my usual chapters as I haven't updated in a while. Hope you enjoy! It is not beta'd yet so there may be a few mistakes.

More weeks passed and Hali developed a bit more personality every day. Killian would read her to sleep in his arms most nights. He even woke up for the early feeds and changes, allowing Emma to sleep in. She was so exhausted quite a lot of the time, having spent all day at home with their crying daughter, caring for and nurturing her. Occasionally people would come around to visit for a cuddle and to keep Emma company. But other than that Emma never really went anywhere and she was growing annoyed of staying at home all of the time, whilst Killian was out working.

Hali was 3 months old now at this point and was growing so much every day, she would always smile and look around the room at the fascinating world around her. She mostly enjoyed the ocean night light that Killian had bought for her, as it projected the waves onto the ceiling, keeping her occupied for an hour or two.

Emma was holding Hali asleep on her lap when Killian came in from work. He hung his coat up on the peg and kicked his boots off by the front door, before making his way over to Emma.

“Hello, love. How was your day?” He asked, leaning over the sofa to kiss her on the forehead. Seeing the sleeping baby in her arms, he smiled and reached down to stroke his daughter’s cheek tenderly, causing her to catch a breath and move around a little.

“The same.” Emma grumbled, staring blankly at the TV. Killian could tell something was off and immediately came around the sofa to sit beside her, taking her free hand in his.

“I know when something is up with you. You can tell me anything.” He encouraged her, pulling her chin around gently to look at him as he spoke.

“I can’t deal with this Killian.” Emma gestured to the room around her as she spoke.

“What do you mean, Swan? You aren’t making sense.”

“The stay at home mom thing. It’s not me Killian and I am going crazy staying in with Hali every day. I want to go back to work and do the normal things that you get to do. I want to go out with my friends and I want to go out clothes shopping without having to walk back out within five minutes because Hali is screaming the shop down and because as soon as I look in the mirror I feel disgusting.  I feel like I’ve lost sense of who I am. I’m not Emma anymore, I’m just a caregiver and I can’t cope.” Emma handed Hali to Killian quickly and stood up as she spoke, leaving Killian looking confused.

“Why haven’t you said anything? I would have been able to support you through this.” Killian raised a worried brow as his gaze followed Emma across the room. He quickly stood to place Hali in her crib to sleep, so that he could go after Emma.

He grabbed her arm to pull her back, but not in a rough way, more in a concerned way. He wanted to understand what she is thinking in more detail and it hurt that she has felt she cannot tell him about how she is feeling. She must have been harbouring these feelings for months. Unable to tell him whilst they are together, that she is slowly losing her sense of identity. His heart felt like it was clenching in his chest as he tried to understand why he hadn’t noticed she was feeling this way. Truth being he was so busy with work and trying to provide for their family, that lately they hadn’t even had a few minutes to properly spend time together as a couple.

“Emma… please _don’t_ hide from me. I want to know how you are feeling. I want to help. And I am so very sorry that you have been going through this alone.” He said with a voice full of melancholy.

“I couldn’t tell you because it’s wrong, Killian. How can I tell you that I hate being at home with our daughter? How could I tell you that every time I have looked in the mirror since I have had her, I feel repulsed and sick at my appearance? I haven’t wanted you to touch me in months through fear that you would not like the way I look, and I know you’ll say you love me no matter what, but I just don’t love me right now. I need to discover myself again in order to be a mother and a partner.” Emma peeled her arm out of Killian’s grasp, heading up the stairs to pack a bag to leave.

Killian followed her up to their room, watching in horror as she packed her things into a small bag. His heart wrenched at the thought of her leaving him alone, he couldn’t do it without her, he loved her more than life itself and he can’t lose her.

“Swan, please. Don’t leave. My whole world will shatter if you leave me.” Tears formed in Killian’s eyes as he choked out the words.

Emma rushed over to wrap her arms around his neck in a tight hug as she noticed the pain in his face. He was hurting badly and she had caused it, but he’d gotten it all wrong. She wasn’t leaving for good and she most certainly would never leave him anyway, she just needed a few days away to herself to discover herself again.

“Shhh... it’s okay.” Emma assured him, playing at the hair at the back of his neck. “I’m not and never would leave you! I just need some time to discover myself again. I need a break away from the life of a mother to figure things out and when I come back I will be able to be a better mother to our beautiful daughter, and a better partner to you!”

“You promise? I don’t think I could survive without you in my life.” Killian asked.

“I promise! I love you so so much!”

“I love you too, more than anything! You are my true love and I aim to be a much better man for you from now on.”

“I know, you silly idiot.” Emma laughed, pulling back to kiss away the tears on his cheeks. Her lips then met his in a tender and loving kiss, full of hope and promise.

“Take all the time you need, love. I’ll take care of our lass” Killian promised, running his hand up and down her arm.

Emma kissed him again quickly, before grabbing her bag and heading out of the house, giving Hali a quick kiss on the forehead on the way through. “Goodbye, take good care of yourself and our daughter. I love you.” She said with a voice full of hope.

“Aye, I shall. See you soon, love.”

 

\----------

 

The house felt way too empty without Emma in it. She was always the happy one who lit up the room whenever she smiled and that always made his days better. He loved to come home to her smiling face, but no it was just him and his daughter alone in the house and the house felt too big. It had only been two days since Emma had gone away and already Killian was wishing she would come back through the door immediately. Hali awoke every three hours for a feed and being a very fussy baby, she didn’t want to latch onto the bottle. She was hungry and yet wouldn’t drink from the bottle, Killian just could not understand it.

“Come on… I thought you were hungry?” He whispered to the crying child, pleading for her to take heed and drink from the bottle. “Just drink from the bottle, it is good.”

Hali continued to scream and kick her legs, not wanting to latch on properly. Over the last few days she had done this and each time it took him an hour to finally persuade her to drink from the bottle. Putting her over his shoulder, he stood up and began walking her around the room in an attempt at calming her cries.

“Please quieten down for daddy. Please, little lass.” He pleaded, patting Hali’s back. He felt exhausted having only had 6 hours sleep in the last 48 hours. He now understood why Emma was so lacking in energy and enthusiasm all the time, because he just wanted to collapse onto the sofa and sleep for a week.

With Hali not wanting to let up her screaming, Killian decided he needed to try something else. The first thing that came to mind was the sea as it always calmed him, maybe it would quieten his little lass too. He tried to block out the screams coming from the baby on his shoulder, so that he could look for that carry thing that Emma uses. She called it a poop something…a papoose.

“Where is that darned thing?” He growled to himself as he searched Hali’s nursery. Eventually he found it hanging up by the front door – why it was there he had no clue.

He put Hali down for a moment so that he could strap himself into the contraption. It took him a few tries because he kept putting it on wrong. He succeeded soon though and fixed Hali into it against his chest. Her screams quietened a little and he placed a pacifier into her mouth. Grabbing his keys he headed out of the house, locking it behind himself and heading towards the docks.

Hali screamed the whole way and Killian received many unimpressed looks from onlookers, who tutted and shook their heads at him. To be honest he didn’t really care though as he just wanted to get Hali to sleep so that he could sleep.

“Shhh shhh…” He shushed Hali, cradling her head as they rounded the corner to the docks. “We’re almost there, little love.”

As soon as he reached the docks he immediately felt the sea breeze hit him and he took a deep breath, breathing it in. The sound of the seagulls calling out put him into a relaxed state and the sound of the waves lapping against the docks was like music calling out to him. He bounced Hali in her papoose, walking along the docks to the edge with a bench on it. Already Hali had begun to quieten down as she listened to the sweet song of the sea, lost in its melody like her daddy. Her little blue eyes blinked up at the blue skies as she began to suck on her pacifier, feeling her eyelids droop at the ambient noise around her. Killian let out a sigh of relief at her sudden silence, finally able to release the tension in his body. He hated hearing her cry and he really disliked not being able to calm those cries and soothe her. 

“That’s it little love, close those eyes and enjoy your slumber. Daddy loves you so very much.” He soothed her, allowing her little fingers to wrap tightly around the tip of his finger. Soon enough she was lost to her slumber, quiet and at ease.

He sat watching the sea for an hour, until dusk began to creep around them, enveloping them in darkness. The chill of the night air began to prickle at his skin and he decided that he should probably take Hali home into the warmth.

The walk back was a slow one as Killian was terrified of waking his daughter up and having her scream again. As soon as he stepped indoors he closed the door behind himself and headed towards Hali’s room, carefully peeling her out or the papoose and into her crib. She stirred slightly but didn’t wake, much to Killian’s relief. He felt like a member of the walking dead, sleep deprived and lacking in energy or drive.

He stumbled into his own room and collapsed face down and fully clothed onto the bed, falling into a deep sleep almost immediately, as the exhaustion took hold.

 

\--------

Killian continued the same routine for two weeks as he walked around in a half-asleep state. Hali would always wake constantly throughout the night, no doubt wanting her mother, but Killian always managed to soothe her. Their trips to the docks became a regular thing and he didn’t mind that so much because he enjoyed the feeling of home that the sea provided. Hali always became so silent as she breathed in the sea air and it became a place for Killian to bond with his daughter.

Emma called in once a day and reassured Killian that she was doing well and was having a great time on the retreat away with the girls. Killian was happy that she was finding herself and having a break, but he really missed her now and he wanted her back home, not just for him but for their daughter. Two weeks is too long to be away from the person you love, especially when you have no idea when they are coming back.

David and Snow also called in once a week to visit Killian and Hali, making sure they were eating and doing okay. Snow brought around her homemade stew for Killian to eat whilst she babysat, which he thoroughly enjoyed. David would always bring a beer for Killian, so that they could have a little time out whilst Snow was looking after Hali. It was unusual to Killian to have such a strong support network around him, as he hadn’t had that throughout his life and he was really grateful.

August also visited once or twice a week to see his niece and thrash Killian on the gaming machine, although having one hand is a huge disadvantage when playing on one of those contraptions, so it’s no wonder August kept winning. Killian enjoyed having his company though as it meant he didn’t go stir crazy in the house alone.

Of course having Hali meant that Killian was unable to work, so Leroy was on his back about being ‘useless’ and a ‘waste of time’. He’d tried to explain to Leroy that he had a family emergency and had his daughter to care for, but Leroy didn’t care and fired Killian anyway. It was a huge hit to Killian but he didn’t have much time to dwell on his misfortunes, because his daughter needed him.

Some days when he really needed to get out of the house and away from solitude, Killian would take Hali to the park in her papoose, where he could chat to other parents for a bit of friendly conversation. He’d even made a few friends in some of the other dad’s there, who all gave him tips on caring for a baby.

 

\--------

Having taken Hali on her daily trip to the docks, Killian was now curled up in his bed with Hali sleeping in her crib in the other room. Killian was exhausted and finally got to sleep at around 11pm, after he had carried out all of the household chores. However he was harshly awoken to a continuous knocking on the front door. He sprung up from the bed to run to the door, hoping that Hali hadn’t been awoken by it, and swung the door open to see a huge man standing there.

“Who are you?” Killian asked sleepily, glancing down at his watch. “It’s 3am! And I have a sleeping baby.”

The guy glared at Killian and turned away from him to reveal a woman slumped against the wall behind him. “I believe this woman lives here. She’s drunk off of her ass, but she gave me this address.” He said nonchalantly.

Moving to look around the man standing at the door, Killian caught sight of Emma slumped against the wall in a short red dress. Her hair covered her face and was matted, and there was sick all over her face and dress. Killian sighed and stepped into the porch to kneel beside Emma, turning her sleeping face to look at him.

“She owes $20 for the cab mister! Plus the upholstering fee from her vomiting everywhere.” The cab driver growled behind Killian.

Killian clenched his jaw in an attempt to stop himself from knocking the guy out for his rudeness. But he had brought Emma here and Killian was grateful for that, because he could have left her in the street somewhere. Stepping back inside, he grabbed his wallet from his coat and handed the driver some money, watching as he stormed outside and drove off.

“Come on let’s get you inside, love.” Killian groaned, as he lifted Emma into his arms and carried her inside, shutting the door behind himself.

He placed her down onto the sofa and rubbed his forehead in an exhausted manner, unable to comprehend how his wife had got in this state, and why there was no one with her. She looked disorderly and he couldn’t believe she had even made it to a cab that state. Emma startled awake at the movement of being put onto the sofa, and looked up at Killian in confusion.

“Where…a-am…I?” She stuttered, rubbing at her head. Killian flinched at the strong stench of alcohol coming from her, she smelt like a brewery and the sick didn’t help either.

“You are home.” Killian said bluntly, standing up from beside the sofa. “I’ll get you some water and Advil. You should sleep it off.

He headed off to the kitchen and grabbed a glass from the kitchen cupboard to pour the water into. Just as he grabbed the Advil from the cupboard he was startled by hand snaking around his waist.

“I missed you!” Emma slurred, leaning against him unsteadily.

Killian turned to face her and shook his head at her in disapproval. “I told you to wait on the sofa. You are way too drunk to be standing, love.” He advised her, turning back to the sink to pour the water.

“No, I’m not even tired. I want you Killian, the way we used to enjoy each other.” Emma’s hands began to snake into Killian’s pyjama bottoms, but his hand stopped them in their tracks.

He turned to give Emma a warning look as he spoke. “You are so inebriated, Swan! We are not doing this right now. You need to go to bed.”

“Okay, I’ll go to bed with you… we can play about.” Emma laughed drunkenly.

“No! You are going to bed to _sleep!_ ” Killian warned her. She pouted in response and let out a burp.

“I want you to touch me.” She ordered him, grabbing his hand and placing it up her dress to feel the heat between her legs. “Please, Killian. You haven’t touched me in so long, I just want you to want me again.” She pleaded.

Killian could see the pain in her eyes and he could hear it in her voice, and by God did he want to grab her and take her on the counter right there, but she was drunk and he wouldn’t sleep with a drunk woman. She is not in her right frame of mind and it would feel like he was taking advantage of her.

“Emma… I can’t…”

He closed his eyes and flashed a pained look as he tried to fend off her advances. He tried to pull his hand back, but Emma pushed it further upwards until he could feel her arousal coat his fingers.  She let out a pleasured groan as she rode his fingers, enjoying the sensation of being with her husband in such a manner again. Killian could feel his own arousal growing, but he didn’t want this right now with her so inebriated. Putting his foot down, Killian pulled his hand free from her grasp and turned away from her.

“Emma, stop! I won’t do this with you right now. I have morals and sleeping with a drunk woman – be she my wife or not- is breaking all that I believe in. I want you when you are able to think straight and want me out of love and passion, not lust and convenience.” He sighed, moving out of her grasp.

“Killian… I _do_ want you! I _am_ thinking straight. Please, I just want to share a moment with my husband and feel wanted again.”

“I can’t, love.”

“You can!” Emma assured him, moving to take his face in her hands once again.

“You are covered in sick, Emma. You are drunk and stumbling. You can’t even open your eyes fully.” Killian explained tenderly, leaning down to kiss Emma on the forehead.  “Get some sleep.” Killian pulled away from her again and sat her down on the sofa, before making his way back upstairs to check on Hali.

“NO! I don’t want to sleep.” Emma shouted after him, causing him to run back down the stairs to cover her mouth with is hand.

“SSSHHH… Hali is asleep! It took me ages to get her down.” He warned her, shaking his head at her behaviour. “You need to sleep this off, Swan. Go upstairs and take a shower, and I’ll help you get into bed.”

Emma looked at his with hatred in her eyes, but he knew she would forget all about this when she awoke in the morning anyway. She never could handle copious amounts of alcohol. He just wanted her to sleep and feel better so that they could have a mature conversation in the morning. Eventually she did as he said and he heard the shower running as he went in to check on Hali. She was still sleeping peacefully in her crib, thankfully.  Killian let out a sigh of relief and headed out of the room to go and check on Emma, who was now out of the shower and drying herself with a towel.

“I’ll get your night clothes.” Killian offered, smiling over at Emma as she dried herself by the bed. He opened the wardrobe and grabbed a lilac cotton night gown out for Emma to wear. As soon as he shut the wardrobe and turned to hand Emma the gown, he was taken aback by her standing naked in front of him. By God she looked so beautiful standing there and having washed away the sick and alcohol, she looked less ill and gaunt. She stepped towards him and he put his hand on her shoulder to stop her.

“What are you doing, Swan?” He raised a brow at her advances.

“You said you didn’t want me because I smelt of sick and alcohol. Well now I don’t so…” Emma smiled flirtatiously, trying to step closer.

“No… I said you were too inebriated to give consent and that I would not take advantage of you.” Killian corrected her, averting his gaze from her naked form, knowing that he might not be able to fend off her sexual persuasions again. He held the nightgown out to her, but she didn’t take it and he ended up stepping forward to pull it over her head and onto her arms. She pouted at him again and he led her to the bed to lay down, where she happily climbed in with a grin on her face. He watched her in confusion, wondering why she had so easily allowed him to put her to bed.

Emma said nothing and watched him as he came around the bed to climb in beside her. He pulled the duvet around them both and wrapped his arm around her waist, placing a light kiss in her hair as he cuddled her close.

“Goodnight, Swan.” He whispered and closed his eyes.

“Goodnight, Killian.” She whispered in reply and the room went silent as Killian tried to drift back off to sleep.

A few minutes later, Killian could feel Emma moving about under the covers and he felt her hands leading him to the heat between her legs again. His eyes shot open and he pulled his hand back again. “Emma! Go to sleep. Stop trying to make me fondle you.” He ordered her, pulling her night dress back down over her thighs again.

Emma turned to face him again with tears in her eyes. “Why don’t you want me?”

“I do want you, love! It is taking all of my strength to resist your advance right now.” Killian assured her, flashing her a smile.

“Then why won’t you have sex with me?” She whimpered, reaching forward to touch Killian’s cheek.

“Because you are drunk Emma, and me having sex with you in this state would not be gentlemanly or even moral.” Killian leant forward to kiss her on the nose in reassurance. “I love you, but I won’t do this, not now anyway.”

“Please, just help me to satisfy myself, you won’t have to do anything, I just want to feel your touch. Please do this for me Killian…” She pleaded, looking up at him with pain in her eyes.

Killian gazed at her and sighed deeply, scrunching his face up in a pained look as he considered her request. “You’re making me feel like a villain, Swan” He pleaded with her, trying to persuade her to change her mind.

“Please, Killian.” She took his hand in hers again and he nodded with permission.

“Okay, but I just want to state that I would never take advantage of you, this is all your decision. I prefer my wife non-inebriated.”

“Thank you. I love you, Killian.” Emma whispered in response and let out a pleasured gasp as she placed Killian’s fingers into her heat, allowing her arousal to pool around his fingertips.

She began to ride his fingers, letting out little pleasured gasps and groans as she felt her climax rising between her legs. Killian could feel his own arousal growing in his pyjama bottoms, but he kept transfixed only on Emma’s pleasure as she panted beside him, clenching her eyes shut. It didn’t take too long before she was succumbing to her climax, crying out in pleasure beside Kilian. She flopped back onto the bed with her chest rising and falling with her heavy breathes, watching as Killian quickly popped to the toilet to wash his hands. When he came back he had an amused look on his face as he noticed her freshly fucked look, damn she looked good.

“Satisfied?” He asked with a quirk of his brow, climbing back into the bed beside her.

“Most satisfied, although I would have preferred your cock.” She grinned playfully, moving to snuggle up with Killian.

“Tomorrow…” Killian whispered in a promise and wrapped his arms around her as they fell asleep beside one another. He was just so happy to have her back.

 

\-------

 

Hali woke up crying at 7am so Killian went in to tend to her, leaving a parting kiss on Emma’s forehead as she left her sleeping. His daughter was hungry so he took her downstairs and made her a bottle, feeding it to her to soothe her cries. Once he had bathed and dressed her for the day, he placed her into her baby bouncer to watch the sea projections on the ceiling, knowing it would buy him an hour or two to get on with household chores.

By the time he had done the washing up and put the washing on, it was 9am and it was time for Emma to wake up. When he entered the room to check on her he could see she was still sleeping peacefully, he didn’t want to wake her, but she needed to eat something.

“Love, it’s time to wake up. You need to eat something before your belly protests at the lack of food in it.” Killian joked, moving to sit on the bed beside Emma, shaking her shoulder lightly to wake her.

She opened her eyes slowly and stretched out, looking at Killian in confusion at what time it was and how she had got there. “What time is it?” She asked through a hoarse throat.

“9:03am” Killian informed her, leaning forward to kiss her on the forehead. “You slept for about 5 hours and you need to eat now. You can take another nap later. Come on.”

“How did I get here?” She asked, sitting up against the headboard.

“You came in inebriated and covered in your own vomit. The cab driver just left you at the door and I had to carry you inside. Then you kept throwing yourself at me and trying to get me to have sex with you, to which I refused and tried to get you to go to sleep. You were having none of it and kept going with your sexual advances and eventually I allowed you the use of my fingers to pleasure yourself, so that you would actually go to sleep. Not one of the finest moments of our marriage, I must admit.” Killian explained in an exhausted tone.

Emma listened in horror and threw her hands over her face in embarrassment. “Oh my God! I am so sorry, I don’t remember what happened. I feel so awful, I always get a little…flirty when I am drunk. I’m sorry that you had to deal with me like that Killian! Oh…I feel like such a fool. I can’t believe I forced you to finger fuck me.” She apologized profusely, averting her gaze from his.

Killian let out a little chuckle at her realisation of what happened. “Believe me I wanted to. I wanted to fuck you on the kitchen counter, but I wasn’t going to whilst you were inebriated. I have morals and taking advantage of my wife in a drunken state goes against all of them.” He explained in good spirit.

“I’ve missed you…” Emma whispered, leaning forward to catch Killian’s lips with hers in a tender and lingering kiss. Killian’s hand came up to cup her face as he brushed his nose against hers.

“I missed you too, Swan. I’m glad you are back, as is our daughter.” He assured her.

“How is Hali?”

“She’s great, growing so much every day and I have found ways of comforting her.” Killian explained triumphantly with a grin across his face.

“You have?” Emma smiled proudly, rubbing her thumb across his cheek.

“Yeah turns out she loves to listen to the sea, just like her daddy. I take her there almost every day and she falls asleep within minutes of being on the docks.”

“I’m so glad she had you.”

“What about you, love? Did you rediscover yourself.” Killian asked with pain in his voice.

Emma flinched as she heard that pain and she pulled him to lay his head in her lap, running her hands through his hair as she savoured this time with him. She’d missed him every second of every day and by the end of it she was just aching to have him back in her arms.

“I did and I realised that I’m nothing without my family. I felt so lost every day that I was without you and our beautiful daughter. I missed your morning kisses on my temple and the way you soothe my nightmares at night. I miss snuggling up to watch movies together and most of all I miss being close and intimate with you. I love you.” Emma blurted, watching as Killian took in her words.

“I love you too!! I am so glad you have discovered yourself again and most of all I am so glad that you are back here with me, hangover and all. From now on we need to prioritise time to be together as a couple as well as spending time with our daughter. I definitely think you should go back to work if you want to and I’ll figure out what I am doing. We can do this! We are stronger together and I don’t ever want to lose you!” Killian explained sincerely, leaning up to catch Emma’s lips with his own again.

They made love that morning with so much tenderness and love that is felt like they were making love for the first time, exploring every inch of one another’s bodies. They were completely lost in their adoration for one another and every kiss was like a spark through their bodies. That would be one morning they would never forget.

Soon though they had duties to get back to and once they were showered and changed, they took Hali out to the park together to have a family day together, enjoying one another’s company. Emma made up for the 2 weeks of cuddles she had missed out on and snuggled with her daughter on the grass in the park, as Killian watched in awe. Emma smiled at him and he blushed at her. It really was a perfect day indeed.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killian organises a date night for Emma and himself, in which he has a special surprise in store for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've been working on this chapter for a while. I was recently asked whether they are married or not yet and the answer is no they are not. I have been trying to find the right time to write an engagement and now seems as best a time as any. Hope you all enjoy this chapter, it turned out a little longer than I intended but I hope it all makes sense. I haven't beta'd it yet so there will be a few mistakes. Enjoy and I look forward to sharing the next chapter with you.

The sound of his phone ringing on the nightstand beside him, woke Killian up from his slumber. Forcing his eyes open, he leant across to pick it up and squinted at the name on the screen, which read ‘Leroy’. Sighing deeply at his disruption at such an ungodly hour on a weekend, Killian answered the phone and placed it to his ear, mumbling a hello in a deep, sleepy tone.

“Hello, Leroy what is it?” He asked.

“I may have been a bit harsh about the whole work thing. I um…I want you to come back and work for me again.” Leroy explained in a forced tone.

Killian raised a brow at Leroy’s sudden change of mind as he never apologized and never gave second chances to his employees, so why was he doing it for him? Then it clicked. The customers all knew Killian and asked for him personally on many occasions, so him not being there must be causing a drop in business.

“Why the change of heart, mate?” Killian asked in a smug tone, pushing the hair out of his face with his stump.

“I um… well you are a god worker… look do you want the job or not?!” Killian could tell Leroy was growing agitated and didn’t want to push him any further.

“Aye, I’ll be there tomorrow.”

“Good! You are opening up at 6am, so don’t be late!” Leroy growled, putting the phone down quickly.

Killian placed the phone back onto the night-stand and snuggled back up next to Emma, who was sleeping soundly beside him. Looking at her, he admired her beautiful features, her long eyelashes resting on her cheeks as she slept, the way her golden locks fell around her face, and the way her lips always looked so plump and kissable. He still couldn’t believe that she was his to love and cherish for the rest of their lives, the mother of his child, and the soul-mate he had always wanted.

Lately he had been thinking a lot about their future, and since Emma had disappeared to find herself three months ago, Killian had been more determined to show her how committed he was to her and their daughter. He wanted to ask her to marry him and just needed to figure out the perfect time to do it.

Now as he gazed at her at 4:30am, he couldn’t believe that someday this incredible woman may be his wife. Of course he was terrified as well, because she’d already shot down one proposal of his, but that was a rushed proposal that wasn’t thought out. It happened out of panic when he found out he was going to be a father after a one night stand, and he’s glad she shot him down then. No, this time would be much better and more meaningful, he just needs to ask her friend’s permission – as she has no family- and then find a ring.

Thinking about the errands he needed to run in the day, he couldn’t sleep at all. He was too excited about planning how to ask the woman he loves to marry him and making it the best proposal it can be.

 

\----------

 

Hours passed by and before he knew it, the sun was shining in through the window and it was time to get up, as Hali was crying for attention on the baby monitor. Emma yawned and stretched her limbs out beside Killian, as she slowly awoke from her slumber. She noticed Killian was already awake and he winked over at her, causing a sudden grin to cross her lips as she let out giggle.

“Morning, handsome! Such a nice thing to wake up to isn’t it? A wink.” She blushed, reaching out to grab Killian by his shirt, pulling his lips down to hers. “Mmmm…” She broke the kiss and winked back at him, before climbing out of the bed to tend to Hali.

Her hair was all over the place now, but Killian still thought she looked utterly stunning as she wandered out of the room in her silk night dress. He pulled himself up and headed into the shower, feeling glad of the sting of the hot water against his skin, washing away some of the nerves of the day’s events.

Emma tended to Hali, picking her up out of the crib to hug her close to her chest, cupping her head in her hand. She bounced her lightly as she settled herself into the rocking chair in the corner of the nursery. She laid her on a pillow that rested on her knees so that she could feed her more comfortably, it was easier to do this now that Hali was getting so big. For 7 months old, she was a very big baby length wise, which she must have gotten from Killian. She is going to be very tall when she grows up, just like her daddy in every way. But the worst part Emma was finding out is that Hali’s first tooth was coming through and that meant her breasts kept being bitten during every feed, and it was very painful. Killian suggested that they switch to bottles to stop the biting, and just express milk instead, but Emma liked the bond she felt when she fed Hali from her breast. She knew she’d have to change her over to bottles soon as she would be developing more teeth, but for now she could deal with the pain from the one tooth.

Hali had developed a lot in the past three months and Killian had been teaching her how to crawl, now that she can roll over onto her belly. She is getting the hang of it, but she has a little way to go. Emma loved to watch Killian getting stuck in with everything, changing Hali’s diapers and teaching her how to do things, it filled her with pride and love.

Just as Emma was lost in thought with a big smile across her face at the memories, Killian appeared in the nursery doorway and leant against it, grinning over at her. She broke out of her daze and blushed as she realised she had been completely zoned out.

“Oh Killian… I didn’t see you there.” She said shyly, biting her lip.

“I noticed. You were miles away there, Swan. What were you thinking about? Me naked I hope.” Killian teased her, raising that sexy brow as he grinned foolishly at her.

“Oh of course, that is all I ever think about.” Emma said sarcastically, playfully rolling her eyes at him. “What are we doing today?”

“I have a few errands to run, Swan. Leroy, gave me back my job.”

“He did?! Killian I am so proud of you. When do you start?”

“Tomorrow, but I have a few pre-duties to carry out today. But I’m taking you out on a date night tonight, so I’ve asked David to babysit and he said yes. So make sure Hali is ready by 6pm, David will pick her up then. I’ll pick you up at 7pm.” Killian explained the day’s events to Emma and she smiled in delight at their date night. They’d missed date night for the past two weeks as Hali was really unwell with a stomach bug and then teething pain, so they hadn’t wanted to leave her. Now she was a lot better so they were finally going to get date night this week.

“Where are we going?” Emma asked curiously.

“It’s a surprise, Swan.” Killian winked and moved over to kiss her on the cheek.

He was dressed up for the day in his leather jacket and jeans, ready to leave and he was already late, so he needed to hurry up. “I need to rush off, love. See you tonight.” He pecked her on the lips too for good measure and hurried off out of the door.

 

\--------

 

Killian’s first stop of the day was August’s as he had asked him to help pick out a ring. Killian wanted a second input on the ring he chose as he wanted it to be absolutely perfect and special, just like Emma.

“Killian! Hey, bro.” August greeted him as he knocked on the door. August was still dressed in his night clothes and his hair was a mess, so he had obviously not long woken up. Killian eyed him up and down and shook his head.

“Hey, mate. We are already late for the appointment at the jewellery store, why aren’t you ready yet?” He asked in a hurried tone, wanting to get on with the day’s tasks.

“Sorry, man! I overslept a little bit, but don’t worry I am a fast dresser. I won’t be a moment.” August assured him and gestured him towards the couch. He then quickly disappeared into his bedroom to get changed, whilst Killian waited on the couch for him.

August didn’t take that long and was soon back fully dressed and ready to go to the store. Killian headed out ahead of him and walked at a swift speed, checking his watch regularly to see how late they were going to be. When they reached the store, the owner was waiting for them and luckily he was one of Killian’s customers from the docks, so he was very lenient and understanding about their lateness.

“Mr Jones, great to see you again. My boat has never run so smoothly before, so thank you for that. What sort of piece are you looking for today?” Mr Dawkins asked, shaking Killian’s hand.

“I’m glad to hear it is running well. I am looking to propose to my girlfriend and I need a ring, but I have no clue what I am looking for.” Killian explained, rubbing his temple.

There were so many rings in the store, gold ones, silver ones, diamond ones, plain ones, ruby ones, and many more. Killian, knew he wanted something classy and sophisticated, preferably silver as it always looked so great on Emma.

“Well I know I want a silver one for sure and it needs to be simple but elegant and sophisticated.” Killian ran off all of his preferences and the store owner took note of them all.

“Perhaps a small diamond too. Nothing too extravagant, but something eye catching.” August suggested, leaning on the counter beside Killian.

Mr Dawkins rushed around the counters and grabbed out a few options that he thought Killian may like. August and Killian pondered over them for a while, checking the little details on each one, until finally one stood out to them. It was a stunning ring, so beautiful and elegant to the eye. It was a thin silver band, with detailing across the top of the band and small diamond set on top.

“This is the one!” Killian exclaimed and held the ring up to the light to watch the diamond shine.

August gaze up at the ring and a grin crossed his face as he agreed. “Definitely the one.”

“This is the one you want?” Mr Dawkins asked politely, taking the ring from Killian as he handed it over. “What size would you like?”

Killian gave over all the details of the size and luckily the ring happened to be Emma’s size, so Mr Dawkins boxed it up and handed it over to him. He paid with his debit card, using the savings and wages he had built up through his Navy years, and headed out of the store with August by his side.

 

\-------------

 

Time flew by and before they knew it, it was 5pm and they had worked out all of the details for the events to happen. The plan was that Killian would take Emma on a date to the docks and propose to her there by the sea. Then there would be a party on standby at Granny’s for after the engagement – they were hoping she’d say yes or that party would be awkward.

August headed off to Granny’s to meet David and the rest of Emma’s friends for the set-up of the party, making sure everything would be ready in time. Meanwhile Killian headed back to August’s to change into his suit he has taken with him this morning. He didn’t want to get changed at home as he wanted the whole thing to be a surprise and seeing Emma would probably give things away, as she is good at realising when something is off.

David headed off to pick up Hali at 6pm and brought her back to the diner. Mary Margaret took on the babysitting duties and cared for her, whilst everyone else carried on setting up for the engagement party.

 

\-----------

 

Killian checked in to see how the decorations were coming along and he was taken aback by what he saw. It looked incredible, everyone had really put a lot of effort into it and he was sure that Emma would love it as much as he did. There was a silver theme to match the ring, so all of the table cloths and banners were silver, there were Emma’s favourite songs set up to play on the jukebox, and Granny had put together a buffet of all of Emma’s favourite food.

Putting his hand over his mouth in shock, Killian shook his head in disbelief and moved to hug David and August for their hard work. “This looks incredible! It’s everything I wanted and more. Emma is going to love it! Let’s just hope I can serve the question without mishap.” He laughed nervously.

“You’re welcome man!” August smiled, hitting Killian on the shoulder.

“Anything for the pair of you.” David promised, shaking Killian’s hand.

Mary Margaret made her way over to Killian, with Hali sleeping peacefully on her shoulder, worn out from eating and playing peek-a-boo. She put her hand on Killian’s shoulder and leant up on her tiptoes to kiss him on the cheek. “She’s a very lucky girl and I am sure you two will have a wonderful life together. I’m so proud of you!” She smiled through her tears, feeling David place his hand at her back to support her.

“Thank you!! For everything, the pair of you.” Killian nodded, showing his gratitude towards them. He stepped forward to place a kiss on Hali’s forehead, cupping her head with his good hand. “Sweet dreams, princess.” He whispered to her.

Looking up at the clock, he realised he was going to be late to pick up Emma if he didn’t leave now. Mary handed Hali to David, so that she could straighten Killian’s tie for him and dust his suit off. “There! Much better. Now go and get her.” She assured him, pushing him towards the door. Killian could feel the nerves rushing through him as he placed his hand into his pocket, making sure he hadn’t forgot the ring. Turning back to look at everyone he smiled and took a deep breath, before heading out of the diner towards home, where Emma was awaiting him.

 

\--------

 

“Swan! You look…” Killian began in disbelief, gazing at Emma as she stood in front of him. She was wearing a white gown that accentuated her curves, it had a lace top with full sleeves and the bottom had a slit to which her leg was poking through. Her hair was pulled up into a braid crown on her head and she had simple but elegant make-up, with a red lip look.

“I know…” Emma smiled playfully and stepped closer to him. The door shut behind her and she turned away from him briefly to lock it. When she turned back, Killian was holding his hand out for her to take, to which she gladly placed her hand in his and offered him a shy smile. He pulled her hand through his arm and they began to walk towards the docks.

“You look great too, by the way.” Emma admitted suddenly, causing Killian to look at her and smirk.

“Don’t I always, Swan?” He asked teasingly, pulling her closer against his side.

Emma rolled her eyes at his answer, giggling to herself as she realised she loves a fool. “You’re an idiot!”

Killian looked at her in mock hurt and held his hook over his heart as though it was breaking. “You wound me so, Swan.” He gasped.

“It’s meant with love!” Emma said, bumping him aside with her hip.

He responded by wrapping his arm around her shoulders, pulling her into a crushing hug. She wiggled against him in a fit of laughter, trying to break free of his grasp. He chuckled and placed a kiss on her forehead before letting her go. Emma smacked him on the shoulder for his surprise hug attack, shaking her head at him with a grin across her face.

“Where are we going anyway, Killian?” She asked curiously.

“It’s a surprise, love. Just trust me, okay? You’ll love it.” Killian assured her,

Before long, Emma realised where they were headed after they had passed all of their favourite restaurants and bars. The only place left to go was the docks and she suddenly wished she had thought to bring a warm jacket with her, as it was freezing cold. Killian glanced over at her from the side of his eye, noticing her shivers as she snuggled closer to keep warm.

“Sorry, love. I didn’t think it would be this chilly tonight.” He said sorrowfully, feeling bad for bringing her out into the cold for their date night. He stopped walking and shrugged his jacket off, so that he could place it around Emma’s shoulders to keep her warm from the cold bite of the wind. Emma smiled up at him in thanks, sliding her fingers through his as they began to walk once again.

The docks were only a minute away, so they were soon at their date destination and it took their breath away. The moon was low on the horizon so the light danced across the waves like a dance of love. The boats moored to the docks creaked and groaned as the waves crashed against them, causing them to sway along with the breeze.

“It’s…beautiful…Killian…” Emma muttered in disbelief. “Now I know why you come here so often. There is no view quite like the moonlight on the waves.”

“Aye, Swan. It is beautiful beyond belief, and I wanted to show you it whilst we have a moment together to appreciate it.” Killian said, shuffling nervously on the spot. He felt like the ring was burning a hole in his pocket as it urged to be presented, but he wanted the moment to be perfect, not half-cocked.

Emma pulled the jacket closer around herself as the sea air bit at her exposed skin. She had most definitely worn the wrong outfit for this date, but to her credit she had thought they were going out for dinner. “So, why are we here, Killian?” she asked through chattering teeth.

Feeling bad for her discomfort, Killian knew that it was now or never and he needed to do this quickly, so as not to cause Emma to get sick. Stepping forward he rubbed at her shoulder with his good hand to try and warm her up a little bit.

“Well, the docks are my favourite place to come and think, and I have been thinking a lot lately about our lives and everything we have gone through. We’ve come so far since that night we met, we have a beautiful daughter, a great family of friends, and we have each other most of all. When you left to rediscover yourself, those were the hardest few weeks for me as I had nothing but uncertainty as to whether I would ever see you again. I know things didn’t happen conventionally between us, but I adore you Swan, and I always will.  You and Hali are my whole world now and I want to spend the rest of my life with you…” Killian slid down onto one knee in front of Emma as he spoke and she gasped in shock. “Emma Swan, I promise to love and care for you for as long as we shall live. I promise to provide and be there for you whenever you need it, and I promise that I will give you your heart’s desire. That is all I want for you. So, will you do me the absolute honour of becoming my wife?”

Killian pulled the ring out of his pocket and held it out to Emma, watching as tears began to roll down her cheeks. Her hands were over her mouth and she couldn’t form the words to speak. She looked down at him and could see the truth and admiration in his eyes as he waited for her answer. He really wanted to marry her and he really does love her, she could tell he wasn’t lying. Even though she was terrified of such a big commitment, she could feel the fear ease slightly when she looked into those blue eyes of his. He isn’t like the other guys she had dated, who used her for their own gains, this man wants her and she’d never felt that full feeling of belonging before. Reaching out for his hook, Emma pulled Killian to standing again and took a deep breath.

“Yes…Killian… I will be your wife!” She sobbed, surging forward to catch Killian’s lips in a passionate and yet tender kiss. Her arms circled around the back of his neck, and before she knew it she was being lifted off of the ground, as Killian deepened the kiss. The ring box pressed against her back as she was lost in the moment of tears and kisses.

When Killian placed her back down, she let out a giggle as she noticed the red lipstick all over his face. She quickly wiped it off with her thumb, causing him to chuckle and blush with embarrassment.

“You have made me the happiest man alive, Emma. Thank you for that.” He said through the tears streaming down his cheeks. He took Emma’s hand and slid the ring onto her finger, watching as she admired it on her left hand. “Do you like it?” He asked in a worried tone, hoping she didn’t hate it.

She took a few moments to fully inspect it and then nodded at him, with a smile engulfing her lips. “It’s truly breath-taking! I love it and I love you!” She assured him, reaching up to kiss him sweetly and swiftly on the lips again.

“I love you too, Swan.” Killian replied. “Now, we have somewhere we are supposed to be.” He added, watching as Emma looked at him in confusion.

“We do? So this isn’t where we are spending our date?” She looked lost as she tried to figure out what he meant.

“Do you trust me?”

“Of course I trust you, Killian. What is going on?”

“You’ll see.”

He held his hand out and Emma laced her fingers through his as he led her away from the docks, and into town where Granny’s was on standby.

 

\---------

 

Emma glanced over at Granny’s as they stood in front of it. The lights were all off and no one was around, so she couldn’t understand why they were there. Turning to Killian, she shrugged and demanded an answer. “Killian, Granny’s is closed. Why are we here?”

“Just close your eyes and you’ll see in a moment.” Killian assured her, nodding in assurance.

“But…why?”

“Swan, will you stop being so stubborn and just trust me.”

“Fine! But I’m not sure about this.” Emma relented, closing her eyes and allowing herself to be led into the unknown by her husband-to-be.

He led her into the diner and everyone raised their brows at him as they came to stand before him. He nodded and they all smiled quietly, prepared to jump out at Emma.

“Okay, love. Now open your eyes.” Killian leant down to whisper in Emma’s ear, brushing his lips across her neck.

As soon as Emma opened her eyes, she almost jumped backwards in shock as everyone shouted in unison.

“SURPRISE!! HAPPY ENGAGEMENT!”

She turned to look at Killian, who was smirking like an idiot beside her again. “You did all of this? How did you know I was going to say yes?” she asked innocently, completely overwhelmed by the kindness of everyone.

“Aye, I did but I had a lot of help from our friends. David and August set this all up, whilst we were out on our date together. I had hope that you would say yes, that was all I needed.” Killian explained, wrapping his arm around her waist.

“Well it’s amazing, thank you.”

“You’re welcome, Swan.”

Killian winked at Emma, causing her cheeks to blush a shade of crimson. “I’ll let you talk to everyone, whilst I go and tend to our little girl.” He smiled sincerely, brushing a kiss across her cheek as he left.

August was first to congratulate Emma, rushing up to engulf her in a bear hug that squeezed the breath out of her. “I knew you’d say yes! He spent ages picking that ring out for you and I know he’ll take great care of you. I’m really happy for you, Emma.” He gushed, placing her back onto her feet so that she could breathe again.

“Thanks, August. I can’t believe you all knew about this and I didn’t!” She replied breathlessly. “How long has he been planning this?”

“A few months now, since you came back from your trip.”

“I should have noticed he was planning something.” Emma shook her head with a laugh.

David and Mary Margaret soon appeared beside August and hugged Emma tightly. “We’re so happy for you, Emma. Killian is a great man and we know he’ll treat you well. You have such a beautiful family of your own now, just look at what you have accomplished. We wish you the best.” Mary chimed, hugging Emma again.

“Yeah, I am so proud and overwhelmed for you, Emma. You are like a daughter to me and I can’t think of a better man to take care of you, than Killian.” David added, placing a kiss on Emma’s forehead.

“Thank you both for everything you have done for me, taking care of Hali, and covering for me at work. I am eternally grateful for the pair of you.” Emma smiled, feeling the tears betray her as they fell down her cheeks. She didn’t want to cry but they came anyway and she had to laugh at them. “Oh God, look at me I’m a mess. Where’s Killian?” She asked, having not seen him for almost an hour.

“He took Hali to one of the rooms to try and settle her down to sleep, she’s been a little groggy tonight.” Mary explained sympathetically. “I tried to calm her but she was too distressed.”

Emma felt distress overcome her at the thought of her daughter being unwell and her not being there to tend to her. “She’s been unwell with teething. I’m just going to go and check on them, I’ll be back in a moment.” She assured them, lifting her dress from her feet so that she could move quicker towards the rooms.

Room 7 had the door half open when Emma passed by it and she could hear Killian singing Hali a lullaby. It was the one he had been sung by his mother when he was younger and Emma knew how much that meant to him.

_Oh my sweet babe_

_With your heart oh so strong_

_It’s time to go to sleep now_

_As it is almost dawn._

_Rest your sweet head my babe_

_Fill your head with dreams_

_Then when you wake up_

_We’ll go on an adventure you and me_

_But hush for now sweet babe_

_And go off to sleep._

 

Hearing him sing it brought tears to Emma’s eyes and she could hear that Hali was quietening to the sound of Killian’s voice too. Wanting to be with her family, Emma quietly slipped into the room to see Killian lying on the bed, with Hali fast asleep on his shoulder. He looked up as she entered the room and couldn’t help but to smile at the sight of her still in the white dress.

“Swan, I just got her off. Our poor babe is teething quite badly and is in a lot of pain. I managed to calm her though.” He beamed, patting the bed with his hook in invitation for Emma to join him. She climbed onto the bed and laid beside him, reaching out to stroke her fingers across Hali’s cheek. Her cheeks felt a little warm and she was red from crying, which worried Emma, but she knew there wasn’t much that could be done.

“I hate seeing her so helpless.” She frowned, wishing she could help her daughter better.

“Me too, love. Unfortunately there isn’t much to be done, apart from soothing her through it and giving her that gooey pink medicine stuff.” Killian agreed, smiling in reassurance.

Killian’s description of baby medicine made Emma laugh, but she was careful not to wake Hali, who twitched in her father’s arms.

“I know… I guess I’m just worried. Do you think that’ll ever go away?”

“The worry, Swan? No I don’t think it ever will.”

Hearing some voices approaching the room, Emma suddenly sat up and groaned in annoyance. She was enjoying the family time with her daughter and husband-to-be.

“I should probably go back out there as people will be wondering where we are.” She grimaced, dragging herself out of the bed.

“It’s okay, Swan. We’ll continue you this later.” Killian smiled, offering a reassuring smile as Emma left the room to go back to the party.

 

\-----------

 

The party ended around midnight and Emma said her goodbye’s to her friends and family as they all headed of home. All she wanted to do was curl up with Killian and Hali, and drift off to sleep.

“Get some sleep girl.” Granny said with a smile, whilst she locked up.

“Thank you for all of this, Granny. I appreciate everything.” Emma smiled graciously.

“You’re welcome. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.”

Emma headed off to the back of Granny’s to the room where Killian was waiting with Hali. He was already asleep by the time Emma had slipped inside and shut the door behind herself. She couldn’t help but to gaze at him as he slept, holding Hali on his chest still, making her rise and fall with his every breath. Pride surged through her heart as she realised how lucky she was to have such a beautiful and caring family, she is going to marry this amazing human being.

Killian’s voice broke her from her daze. “Swan, you are staring…” he mumbled from the bed.

Emma jumped slightly and hitched her breath in her throat. “I…thought you were asleep.” She said in justification.

“Aye, I was. But I heard the door close and woke up. I just didn’t want to disturb your gazing at me. It boosts my ego.” Killian joked quietly, finally opening his eyes to see Emma climbing onto the bed beside him.

“You’re an ass.” She scolded him playfully, leaning over to kiss him sweetly.

“That I am, Swan. You still love me all the more.” He chuckled, reaching over Hali to stroke Emma’s cheek, as she settled down beside him.

“That I do.”

“Did you have a good night?”

“I did, but I wanted to spend it with you and our daughter. I hate having to make the rounds of people, answering questions. I love them all and I appreciate them coming but tonight I want it to just be our little family. Does that make me un-grateful?” Emma whispered, raising a brow.

Killian reached to take Emma’s hand in his, bringing it to his lips to kiss it. “Not at all, love. I would have loved to have just spent all day in this room with you and our little girl, but your family and friends are important too. It was of great importance that they have their moment to catch up and feel involved in all of this. After-all, they have done so much for us over the past year and a bit.” He re-assured her, offering her a cheeky grin which made her giggle.

“I guess you’re right. I’m just so exhausted.”

“I know, Swan. This little one has given us many a sleepless night these past few weeks. I’m just so thankful you said ‘yes’ to becoming my wife.”

“Me too.”

“Come on, let’s get some sleep. We’ve had a long day and I just want to hold my wife-to-be and our beautiful daughter.” Killian whispered, smiling as Emma snuggled closer.

“Goodnight, Killian.”

“Goodnight, Emma.”


	19. Chapter 19 (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Killian take a trip away to New York for the weekend, leaving Hali with David and Mary Margaret. With the two finally having time alone without a teething baby, they plan to make the most of their time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies!!! I have been snowed under with work, Uni assignments, appointments, and rehearsals for my new show, therefore I haven't updated in a while. Everything is quietening down a little though now so I've managed to write a chapter which will be split into two parts. The reason for this being that it ended up being 15,000 words and that is way too long for one chapter, so I've split it into two. There is mature scenes in these chapters as can be expected and I just hope you enjoy these next parts of the story. I'll try to update more punctually from now on.

“Where are we going?” Emma asked, as she began to pack a suitcase on Killian’s orders.

He’d been acting strange all week since the engagement, disappearing for hours at a time, and acting suspiciously. Immediately Emma’s super power had gone off and she could sense something was up, so she observed him throughout the week, attempting to discover what was making him act so strange, and didn’t find anything. Then this morning, Killian had woken her up and ordered her to pack a suitcase as they were going away somewhere for the weekend. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and looked at him in confusion, wondering why they were going away all of a sudden.

“I’m taking you away for the weekend. You’ll find out where we are going as soon as we get there, just trust me, Swan.” Killian winked in response, packing up his own stuff into a holdall.

Huffing to herself at the fact that she had to get up, she slowly dragged herself from the bed and headed into the shower to wash away her sleepiness under the sting of the hot water. When she returned back into the room with a towel wrapped around her, she saw Killian feeding Hali in the crook of his arm as he waited for her to get ready.  

“Why are we going so suddenly? If this is a romantic get-away, you could just say so and be done with it. I don’t particularly like surprises, Killian. You know this. Plus I don’t have all of Hali’s stuff ready to take.” Emma tried to argue, wanting to know where they are going so that she knows what to pack. But to no avail, Killian wasn’t letting slip on the location of their weekend away.

“Hali’s stuff is already over at David and Mary Margaret’s, they are watching her for us. Don’t worry about all of that, love. I have sorted all of the details, David and Mary are going to look after the house whilst we are gone, and August is going to help out over at the station. Everything is covered.” Killian assured her, moving forward to kiss her tenderly on the cheek.

Emma smiled up at him and nodded in agreement whilst throwing some clothes into a suitcase that Killian had placed on the end of the bed. Killian wandered out of the room with a wicked grin on his face as he took Hali to change her diaper. He’d been so excited as he had tried to keep the weekend getaway a secret all week, and he knew that Emma’s superpower would be on over-drive as she tried to figure out what he was up to. August and David were in on the planning, along with Ruby and Belle for that girly touch. Emma was the only one who had no clue as to where she was going and it would stay that way until they arrived. Killian had even gone to the trouble of taking a week long intensive driving course and had passed with flying colours – with the help of David of course. Emma didn’t know this fact yet, but as soon as they got out to the car she would soon discover one part of Killian’s surprise.

Emma ruffled through all of her clothes in an attempt to find something to pack, but to no avail as she didn’t even know whether they were going somewhere warm or cold. She flopped backwards onto the bed in her towel and let out an exasperated sigh as she tried to will herself to get back to the packing.

“I don’t hear much packing going on in there, Swan…” Killian called out from the other room, causing Emma to jump to her feet suddenly. She rolled her eyes at his comment and smiled at his cheekiness.

“I am just packing super quietly.” She shouted back, tossing some random underwear and bras into her suitcase, hoping that some of it would match at least. She added in a few pairs of jeans and shirts for good measure and shoved some toiletries into the remaining space in the case. That would have to do as she really wasn’t sure what she was supposed to be packing, and to be honest she hoped that her and Killian would spend most of the weekend naked in a hotel room. The thought brought a crimson blush to her cheeks and she giggled to herself at the image in her head. Rushing back to the dresser, she dug through her underwear draw to find the skimpy underwear that she’d bought a while back to seduce Killian with. She hadn’t got around to wearing it yet – what with having a crying baby – and she thought this weekend away would be the perfect time to showcase it. Slipping it into her suitcase underneath the rest of her clothes, she zipped the case up and set about pulling on some clean underwear, bra, and a white camisole dress.

When Killian returned to the room - minus Hali - he stepped over to grab the case from the bed in his good hand. He then leant forward to peck Emma’s lips in a chaste kiss, lingering a look into her eyes as he pulled back, which made her shiver a little with excitement as her eyes fixed on his.

“Thank you for packing, Swan. I’ll go and stick this in the car ready to go. I’ve put Hali down for an hour so that I can make you some breakfast, and then we will head off on our trip.” Killian praised her, as he began to wander out of the door. He stopped suddenly though and poked his head around the door frame, wiggling his brows flirtatiously as he caught Emma’s gaze again. “I hope you packed the black lace underwear I like so much… I would very much like to rip them off with my teeth.” He teased, causing Emma to blush crimson once again as she tried not to laugh at him. Instead she just nodded and bit her lip as she watched him leave once again to make breakfast.

She wasn’t sure how he always made her so weak at the knees with just a look, but right at that moment she wanted to drag him back into the room and throw him against the wall so that she could have her way with him. It’s the eyebrows, they always seem to have an instant effect on her and make her want to have her way with him again and again.

 

\--------

 

Half an hour passed and Emma had eaten the fry up that Killian had cooked for her. She hadn’t realised just how hungry she was until she was unable to stop forking food into her mouth, groaning in delight at the taste of it as it passed her lips. Her stomach was very appreciative of the food as well and it no longer growled at her to provide it with sustenance. Thinking back, she hadn’t really eaten anything the night before because Hali had been keeping her up with her teething again. Emma often forgot that she too needed to eat as well as providing Hali with her food every few hours. But with very little sleep she’d become a sort of Zombie, forgetting things and barely going out anywhere as she didn’t trust herself not to fall asleep whilst at the store or in the park. Killian had been helping when he could but with having his job back, he couldn’t take on as many Hali shifts as he would like to and Emma understood that. She still managed to make it into work every so often and Mary Margaret would babysit Hali whilst she was there. That way Emma and David could get the paperwork done and out of the way.

Just as Emma placed her plate into the sink with a satisfied moan emitted towards Killian, the doorbell rang and caused Emma to jump slightly. “Who’s that?” She asked, looking confused over at Killian.

“David and Mary Margaret. They are here to pick up Hali to take her over to their place. Do you mind putting her in her car seat, ready to go, love? I’ll just let them in.” He informed her, heading towards the door.

Emma nodded in response and made her way up the stairs slowly, hearing the sound of the door opening behind her, and then voices filled the house with noise. Hali’s nursery door was open and Emma tiptoed in to check on her, lifting the car seat from the dresser as she did. Hali was fast asleep, clasping her favourite teddy bear in her arms as she breathed softly. She looked so much like Killian when she was sleeping, which made Emma smile to herself as she leant on the crib to gaze at her daughter. She has Killian’s long eyelashes and the same shape lips. Her hair definitely replicates Emma’s golden colour though and she is already developing ringlets in hair.

Emma couldn’t break her eyes away from her sleeping daughter as she watched her sleeping so peacefully, oblivious to the world around her. She was broken out of her daze by the sound of a knock though, as Killian stepped quietly into the room. He followed Emma’s gaze to the crib as he came to lean beside her, watching Hali slumber.

“Our babe is so perfect, isn’t she Swan?” He asked suddenly, reaching down to stroke a ringlet from his daughter’s face. Emma turned her gaze to him and leant up to kiss him on the cheek, offering him a reassuring smile

“She really is and she is looking more and more like her daddy every day.” She replied, reaching out to lace her fingers through his.

“Devilishly handsome you mean?”

“You’re such a dork!”

“Aye, but don’t forget that you are engaged to this dork.” Killian teased, leaning down to kiss Emma’s pouting lips as she shook her head at his comment.

“Oh the horror!” Emma gasped in a mocking tone. Killian raised his brow at her tone and let his hand loose on the spots she is most ticklish, causing her to burst out laughing as she tried to dodge his grasp.  “Killian, s-stop we’ll wake H-Hali…” She gasped as she tried to catch her breath amongst tickles.

“Oh I see the excuses are coming out now, love. Does that mean I win?” Killian said smugly, running his tongue over his teeth as she grinned at her. She shook her head at him and gave him a playful ‘It’s so on!’ look.

“Not a chance in hell! Just you wait until we get to wherever we are going.” She laughed, slipping out of his grip to rush out of the room. Killian watched after her and smiled to himself as he heeded her warning. He was so looking forward to this trip even more now as it would be a weekend to remember that’s for sure.

Turning back to Hali, Killian carefully slipped her coat on as she slept, careful not to wake her up. Then he took her into his arms to carry her across to the car seat on the floor, placing her softly into it.

David and Mary were talking to Emma, as Killian came down the stairs with Hali sleeping soundly in her car seat. He had her bag of stuff all packed on his shoulder, ready to go. Emma turned to look at him as he approached and bit her lip as she tried to contain her smiles. Killian glanced over at her and raised a playful brow as he handed the car seat over to David, and the bag over to Mary Margaret.

“Thank you so much for taking her.” Killian said, patting David on his shoulder. Mary came forward to hug Killian and then Emma, wishing them a good trip.

“Take care of yourselves, okay? Hali will be safe and well looked after, don’t you worry.” Mary assured them. Emma smiled thankfully at her and hugged her tightly once more. “We really appreciate this. Thank you both.” She replied sweetly.

Feeling a sudden tug in her chest at the thought of leaving Hali behind, caused Emma to frown suddenly as she surged towards her daughter. She leant down to place a light kiss on Hali’s head and lingered for a moment, before Killian’s hand found her shoulder and squeezed it reassuringly. “Mommy will see you in a few days, kid. I love you” Emma whispered to Hali. Killian helped her back to standing, wrapping his arm around her waist as David and Mary headed for the door. He could tell she wanted to go after them and get Hali back, but she really needed a break from the teething cries and lack of sleep.

“Killian…” Emma began. She trailed her hand down his arm to lace her fingers with his as she tried to stop herself from running after David and Mary.

Sensing her distress, Killian leant down to kiss her gently on the forehead and pulled her tightly into his embrace. “Our babe will be absolutely fine, Swan. David and Mary know all of the emergency protocols if they need us, and they’ve cared for her so many times before. We’ll only be gone a few days and she’ll barely even notice we’ve been gone.” He tried to offer her words of reassurance, but he knew they wouldn’t help much. Her mother’s instinct had grown so strong over the past few months since she had left, and she found it so much harder to let Hali go.

“I know…I just…”

“Come on, Swan. We need to get on the road otherwise we’ll miss check in. I’ll tell you what, you can video call Hali every hour if you want to whilst we are away, if that will put your mind at ease.”

“I’ll be fine.” Emma replied, forcing those walls back up within herself as she always did when she was trying not to show people her pain. Killian could always see over it but he didn’t want to push her when she was in such a vulnerable state. Instead he grabbed their bags and led Emma out to her car to fill the boot.

Emma closed her eyes as the breeze brushed across her face, the sea breeze always felt so good on her skin and it calmed her as much as it did Killian and Hali. Closing the car boot, Killian gazed at her as she soaked in the outdoors. He couldn’t believe that such a beautiful and wonderful woman was going to be his wife by the end of the year.

“Right, time to go, love. Hop in.” Killian instructed her, breaking her from her daze as he walked around to open the passenger side door for her. It took her a second, but it suddenly dawned on her what was happening.

“Wait… Killian… who’s driving?” she asked with a puzzled expression, raising a confused brow.

“I am.” Killian said nonchalantly, trying to hold back his amused smile.

“But you can’t drive…”

“Aye I can, Swan. I took a course and David gave me some lessons. It is a surprise for you, so that you don’t always have to Captain the vessel, love.  I can take some of the burden of driving off of your shoulders.” Killian explained, watching to see what Emma’s reaction would be. He wasn’t sure if she would be happy or not, but he really hoped she would be.

“That’s…so incredible, Killian!!! I’m so proud of you and I can’t believe I didn’t know about it. We should celebrate on the trip – just you and me.” Emma beamed, throwing her arms around Killian’s neck.  She leant up to his ear and whispered: “I call shotgun!” Killian guffawed as he watched her quickly climb into the passenger side with an amused smile on her lips.

He climbed into the driver side and started the car, gazing over quickly at Emma before he pulled off. For the next few hours it would just be them and the open road as they headed off for a weekend of fun and hope.

 

\--------

 

Somewhere along the drive Emma had allowed her exhaustion to consume her and she had fallen asleep with her head against the window. Killian drove as softly as he could so as not to wake her, she really needed the sleep and he felt so grateful that she was actually able to catch up on a few hours of sleep before they arrived at the hotel.

When Emma woke up she was lost in a state of confusion for a moment as she realised they were definitely not in Storybrooke anymore. She lifted her head to glance out of the window at the world around her, trying to spot little tell-tale signs of where they were. Killian had his eyes still focused on the road, but reached his hand across to squeeze Emma’s leg reassuringly. She turned to look at him and smiled sleepily as she felt her panic fade.  This was all real, and not just a bad dream where she was in the middle of nowhere. Soon enough they turned down the road towards the hotel and it finally clicked in her sleepy mind that they were in New York. She hadn’t been New York for many years since she’d had a bad break up there and moved to Storybrooke. It is a beautiful city and even though it housed some bad memories for her, she could feel the excitement in her at making new memories there – good memories.

“We’re here, love.” Killian said, putting the car into park as they pulled up to the kerb. “Welcome to our weekend away together. This weekend is all about you, Swan. I want you to have everything and more. Hopefully I’ve pulled it off.”

Unable to form any words, Emma just nodded and smiled happily at the thought of a weekend that is all about her and Killian. Having been so tired lately with Hali teething and screaming at all hours, they hadn’t had any time to be together just the two of them. The intimacy seemed to have gone out of the window because neither of them had the energy to touch one another in that way, they’d fall asleep or be interrupted by Hali.

They climbed out of the car and Killian quickly grabbed the bags from the car, before appearing by Emma’s side, ushering her into the hotel. The inside was so beautiful and homely with warm colours on the walls. It wasn’t a huge chain hotel, it was a family owned place so it didn’t look and smell like a sterile hospital room like most.  This one felt like home from home and Emma instantly let her shoulders relax as she began to feel more at ease.

“Wait here, love. I’ll just go and check us in.” Killian instructed her, placing the bags by her feet, before he headed to the front desk. An older looking woman appeared and Killian shook her hand as he slid his credentials across the desk for her to check. She seemed to have asked him something embarrassing as he began to itch the back of his ear, laughing nervously. Emma loves that nervous tick of his, it makes her adore him even more and the sight of him brought a huge smile to her lips. Just at that moment, Killian turned around and smiled over at her, rubbing at his lips with his fingers. Emma felt her knees become heavy underneath her as she felt a sudden passion flow through her. Whenever he touched his lips that way it always did something funny to her body and she always fell for him all over again, wanting to drag him to any room and take him on the spot. How did he do that? She had no idea but she was certain of one thing: she liked it!

Just as Emma was lost in thought, Killian came back over to her and pulled a quizzing look at the expression on her face. “Everything alright, love?”

“Y-yeah…” She stuttered, gathering her thoughts with a clearing of her throat. “Just looking forward to the weekend.” She added with a sweet smile.

“Aye, me too. Shall we get going then? We’re just along the hall.”

“Sure, sounds good. I can’t wait to try out the bed.”

“Oh way ahead of you there, love.” Killian laughed, blushing crimson.

Emma came to stand in front of him and trailed her fingers across his blushing cheeks. “Oh yeah, I meant to ask what the lady at the desk asked you?” she asked, raising a wondering brow.

“Oh…um…she asked us if we were likely to break any furniture.” Killian stuttered, feeling his face turn an even darker shade of red as he spoke the words.

Emma couldn’t help the burst of laughter that rushed through her at that moment. Never had she ever been asked that question and seeing Killian feel embarrassed about it really amused her. They’d never broken furniture before but it sounded like a great challenge.

“Well there is always a first for everything.” Emma laughed, grabbing Killian’s hand to drag him with her to their room. He quickly grabbed the bags on his hook as he was hauled down the hallway behind the love of his life. “We have to pay for anything we break, Swan. Luckily I brought my doubloons.” He chuckled behind Emma. He heard her giggle and then she stopped as they reached their room.

He opened the door and chucked the bags inside, just as Emma grabbed him by the lapels of his jacket, flinging him against the wall in their room. The door swung shut behind them and Emma’s lips hungrily found his as she took advantage of her sudden burst of energy from her nap. The breath was knocked out of Killian as his back slammed against the wall and he had to break the kiss for a moment to gain it back, but then his lips were back on Emma’s. His hand reached around to cup her head as he deepened the kiss, allowing his fingers to tangle in her golden locks. Emma could feel Killian’s erection pressing against her thigh and it caused rush of heat between her legs. She wanted him to take her there but she had something special planned for him later on in the night and she wanted to save herself for then. Killian began to pull her closer, wrapping his hook around her waist as he groaned lightly.

Emma broke the kiss and stepped back, leaving Killian looking completely confused and exposed as he covered his erection in his jeans. Feeling a burn of guilt, Emma bit her lip and quickly grabbed a pillow from the bed to throw at him. He immediately put it over his predicament and itched at the back of his ear.

“Give a man warning, love.” He said, reaching to rub at his swollen, kissed lips.

Emma gazed at him apologetically and sat down on the bed, five feet away from where he was standing. She didn’t trust herself not to grab him again and have her way, especially when he looked so turned on and so damn sexy. “Sorry, I just… have something special planned for later. I got a bit carried away and I guess just wanted you. But I promise it will be worth the wait.” She apologized, promising him that she would make it up to him tenfold.

Killian nodded in acknowledgement but looked a bit pained and turned on his heels towards the en-suite bathroom, pillow included. Emma rushed after him and grabbed his arm lightly to get him to talk to her, thinking she must have upset him somehow. “Killian, where are you going? I said I was sorry.”

“I know love and I am really looking forward to tonight. But I have a problem that needs to be seen to and I’d rather see to it quickly in the privacy of the bathroom. Don’t worry, I won’t be long.” He explained, leaning forward to kiss Emma on the cheek. She looked down at the pillow he was holding and then it clicked, he was in need of relief.

“Or…” Emma suggested in a sexual tone. “I could help relieve you of your problem…” She reached down to grab the pillow out of his hand, throwing it back towards the bed. It landed beside it with a soft thump.

“But I thought…”

“I said no to sex. But that doesn’t mean I can’t help you relieve yourself. I already got it so ready, I may as well finish what I started.” Emma grinned teasingly, dropping to her knees in front of him.

“O-okay…if you’re sure, Sw– “ Killian was quickly cut off as Emma sprung his member free of his jeans and took him into her mouth in one quick motion. He groaned suddenly, almost stumbling backwards against the bathroom sink as he was taken by surprise.

Her tongue worked expertly at his tip and length, applying the perfect amount of pressure as she sucked to bring him to his ultimate climax. His hook was at her shoulder and his hand in her hair as he legs threatened to cave beneath him. He released a pleasured groan, calling out Emma’s name as she worshipped him. “Oh…Swan! Wow!”

Emma smiled against him as he got lost in the euphoria of his pleasure. She could tell he was close and soon enough he shuddered against her, spilling his seed into her mouth as he emitted a guttural groan. Killian’s chest rose and fell as he threw his head back, feeling the aftershocks of his climax. Emma wiped her mouth with some tissue and stood up to kiss him on the lips swiftly.

“Swan, where did that come from? That was something else!” Killian panted, looking at her as though she was a newly discovered species.

“I don’t know. I was just in a _really_ good mood.” Emma shrugged, laughing lightly at him.

Killian stepped forward to pull Emma into his arms and lowered her towards the floor as he kissed her passionately, wanting to return the favour of her expert tongue skills. She gasped into his mouth as he took her by surprise and wrapped her arms tightly around the back of his neck. When Killian broke away, Emma kept her eyes closed for a moment as she savoured the moment and the taste of him on her lips.

“I’m going to take a shower, Swan. Do you care to join me?” Killian wiggled his brow at her, as he leant back against the doorway of the bathroom. He looked incredible standing there with his muscles flexing in all the right places and Emma couldn’t help the heat that pooled between her legs. She wanted him so badly, but she really wanted to show him his special treat later on. She bit her lip as she turned away from him with a shake of her head. “No that’s okay I need to unpack some of my stuff. But you go ahead.”

“If you’re sure, love.” Killian responded swiftly as he closed the bathroom door behind himself. The sound of the water running reminded Emma that she had a few quiet minutes to unpack her stuff, including surprise outfit for Killian. She dragged her suitcase up onto the bed and grabbed handfuls of her clothes, placing them into the top draw of the dresser. She could sort them out more tidily later, but for now she had to hide the outfit from Killian, she didn’t want him to find it before she could put it on for him. Scanning the room she looked for a place to hide it, but there wasn’t anywhere that would be suitable. Just then the water in the shower switched off as Killian finished showering and Emma panicked, stuffing the outfit under the mattress on the bed.

“Swan…” Killian began, as he opened the door to the bathroom with nothing but a towel around his waist. Emma jumped as she turned to look at him and was taken aback by the sight of him standing in the doorway. His wet, black hair flopped to the right side of his face and his body glistened from the water droplets that covered him, he really looked so enticing. “Yes, Killian?” She replied quickly, with a light hint of guilt in her voice.

Killian raised a brow and narrowed his eyes, cocking his head to the side, as he realised Emma was trying to hide something from him - very unsuccessfully too. “What are you up to, Emma Swan?” he asked with a quizzing grin.

“Nothing.” Emma replied, trying her best to avoid eye contact. She turned on her heel and headed towards the bathroom at a run. Her cheeks burned crimson red with embarrassment and she didn’t want to have to talk about it as she knew her embarrassment would give her away. Killian began to follow but Emma quickly closed the door behind herself and locked it, much to Killian’s confusion. Emma slid down the back of the door until she was sitting against it, listening to the sound of Killian breathing heavily on the other side. She knew he would be getting worried and thinking he had done something wrong, but she just wasn’t ready to talk to him yet.

“Emma, you’re worrying me. Please come out and talk to me about whatever is bothering you. You can talk to me about anything and I will listen intently to your every word. Please?” Killian half begged, leaning his head against the door as he awaited Emma’s reply.

“I know, I just…” Emma tried to find the words to describe her predicament, but she didn’t want to sound like a fool.

“Just what?”

“I’m embarrassed.” Emma dropped her head into her knees as she pulled them close to her chest.

“Why are you embarrassed, love? I’m don’t understand. What is going on?” Killian tapped against the door as he tried to figure out what Emma could possibly be embarrassed about. He hadn’t said anything to her - well not that he could think of anyway.

Realising that she couldn’t hide in the toilet forever, Emma reached up behind herself to unlock the door. Killian took the invitation and opened the door, taking a seat behind her as he shut the door behind himself. He reached his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close against his side as he tried to reassure her that she could tell him anything.

“I’m embarrassed because…” Emma began, leaning her head against Killian’s shoulder to avoid his gaze. “I had something planned for later tonight, for you, and I realised that I… I just don’t want to make a fool of myself. I only had a baby 7 months ago and…well everything isn’t like it used to be. I have stretch marks and I…” She let out a deflated sigh.

Killian – realising what Emma was fretting about – pulled her tighter to his side, placing a light kiss on her forehead. “You are and always will be the most beautiful woman I have ever laid my eyes on! Nothing will ever change that. And I do not care about stretch marks or a little extra weight, because you are going to be my wife and I love every part of you. You brought our beautiful daughter into the world and carried her for months, it is bound to have an effect on your body, and I love you all the more!”

Hearing Killian’s words caused tears to stain Emma’s cheeks, she couldn’t believe how lucky she was to have him by her side. His words tore through her anxiety like a missile, causing her worry to fade away from her. Her shoulders relaxed and she laced her fingers through Killian’s, rubbing his knuckles soothingly.

“Do you fancy some food, love?” Killian asked softly, leaning his head on top of Emma’s.

“Yeah, I am starving!” Emma smiled, turning to look up at him.

“I’ll book us a table for an hour or so, down the hall. That gives us some time to get ready and you can have a nice shower to wash away those worries. Okay, love?” Killian brought Emma’s hand up to his lips to kiss her knuckles tenderly, before he climbed to his feet and headed out of the bathroom to call the front desk about the table.

Emma closed the door behind him as he left, feeling the need to climb under the hot water of the shower. Even though she had already had a shower that morning, she felt like she needed to clear her head and the sting of the hot water against her skin always helped her to do that. She slipped out of her white dress and dropped it to the floor by the sink, shivering a little as she felt the cool air of the bathroom hit her bare skin. Her hair fell in pools around her breasts as she unclipped it from her head, enjoying the freedom of letting her hair loose. Standing there naked in front of the mirror, she traced her fingers across her stretch marks as she tried to see them as beautiful, she wanted to see them as Killian saw them but it would take some time. She turned her back to the mirror and shook her head at herself, she couldn’t believe she was worrying about such a thing, she’d never worried about her body image before she had Hali. Maybe it was a new mother thing, perhaps she could feel herself changing with motherhood.

 

\--------------------

 

An hour passed with Killian and Emma quickly getting themselves ready for their meal. Emma dressed in a knee length, red lace dress with matching heels, and Killian dressed in his usual jeans and smart leather jacket. He never really had been a suit kind of guy and Emma loved that about him, she didn’t mind that he wore leather jackets to special occasions because often she wanted to do the same. Emma finished her outfit off with curled hair and subtle make-up that enhanced her features, but didn’t overwhelm them.

“You ready, love?” Killian asked, holding the crook of his arm out to her.

She nodded and grabbed her clutch bag from the dresser before she looped her arm through his with a sweet smile. “Ready.”

They headed out of the room and down the hall to the hotel restaurant. It wasn’t an over the top, posh hotel restaurant, but it did have a certain etiquette about it and Emma gave Killian a playful look. “I guess we should be on out best behaviour tonight.” She laughed.

“I guess so, Swan. Although I can’t promise anything, especially not with a beautiful woman like you as my date.” Killian teased, pulling Emma’s knuckles up to his lips. Emma blushed once again and hit him playfully on the shoulder with her clutch bag.

“Come on.” Emma half whispered pulling Killian towards their table at the side of the restaurant. The waiter showed them the way with a polite smile, asking them if they needed anything else. Killian replied “No thank you.” And the waiter disappeared.

“Let me get your chair for you, love.” Killian offered, making a quick dash around the table to pull out Emma’s chair for her. She quickly sat and tucked her clutch bag into her lap whilst Killian made his way around the table to take his own seat. He looked nervous for some reason as he drummed his fingertips on the wooden table top. Emma cocked a brow at him and tilted her head to the side as she tried to figure out what was making him so nervous.

“Everything okay?” She asked with intrigue, reaching her hand across the table to lace with his. Killian cleared his throat and focused his gaze on Emma, smiling foolishly. “Of course, love. Why?”

“You just seem a little nervous.”

“Just a little tired from the drive, Swan. Nothing to worry about I assure you.”

“Okay, if you are sure…”

“Very.” Killian assured her, squeezing her hand lightly in his own.

Emma nodded but was still sure there was something else going on with him. He never usually acted nervously when he was tired, he would just be a little grumpy and out of it. She didn't want to push him though, so she just focused on the menu.

 

\----------------

 

Emma ended up ordering the Chicken en croute and Killian had the medium-rare steak with fries and peas.  Although they both ended up eating more of each other’s than their own, like they usually do whenever they go out together, its a little quirk of their relationship. When they waiter came over with the bill, Killian quickly took it and paid for it before Emma could even make a reach for it. He knew her too well, she always went to pay for meals and days out but Killian wanted the weekend to be about her and she would not be paying any of the bills for the whole weekend. He wanted to make her feel like royalty, focusing on nothing but her happiness.

“Are we going back up to the room now?” Emma asked, threading her hands through Killian’s as they left the restaurant. Her feet were hurting so she had taken her heels off – preferring to walk bare footed. Killian being ever the gentleman decided to carry them for her, along with her clutch bag, to which she had smiled at with total love and admiration. She could not believe how lucky she was to have such a kind and caring man.

“If that is what you wish, love?” Killian moved his hand that was linked with Emma’s to wrap it around her shoulders, pulling her close against his side. “I am at your command.” He stated.

Emma stopped on the spot, turning to look up at Killian as he gazed at her in confusion at her sudden stop. “Everything alright?” He asked in a worried tone.

“I’m okay, I just want this weekend to be about you too! I don’t want it to be all about me. You don’t have to keep stepping around me like I am royalty, I’m just me and I want to have a nice weekend with my husband to be. I love you, with all of my heart and soul. I hope you know that. Now come on, I want to spend some quality time with my husband in our room.” Emma explained, pulling Killian with her quickly to their room at the end of the hall. He didn’t have a chance to respond because he was swiftly dragged down the hallway behind his Swan, unable to catch a breath to speak.

Emma opened the door and pushed him inside, grabbing her stuff from his grasp and throwing them on the floor by the bathroom. “Swan…” Killian began, unable to finish his sentence as Emma pushed him backwards onto the bed. “Shhhh. Just lay back and relax, I will be back in a moment.” She quietened him, grabbing her outfit form under the mattress without him seeing and shoving it up her dress. She hurried off to the bathroom and locked it behind herself, trying to take deep breaths as her worries threatened to overwhelm her once again.

“Don’t be a wimp!” She scolded herself, tying her hair up in a messy bun on the top of her head as she began to get ready. She shimmied herself out of the red lace dress she was wearing, dropping it in a pool by her feet, leaving her in nothing but her bra and underwear. Her gaze wandered to the mirror and her image that reflected in it. “You can do this.” She whispered, slowly pulling her bra and underwear off, dropping them to the floor alongside her dress. “Just act natural. Go out there and show him a good time.” She tried to contain the nerves and the little voices in her head that threatened to halt her plans, as she didn’t want them to stop her from going ahead with it. She wouldn’t let her nerves get the better of her.

Suddenly Killian’s voice boomed through the door, causing Emma to jump slightly and almost trip over her dress, luckily she caught herself against the sink. “Everything okay in there, love?”

“Y-yeah! I’m just brushing my teeth.” Emma replied, grimacing at her terrible lie, but it was the first thing that came to mind. “Just go back to bed and I’ll be out in a moment.”

“Okay, as long as you are sure, Swan.”

“Yep, I’m all good in here, Killian.” Emma quickly grabbed the skimpy black outfit from the floor and slipped it on. It was a lace piece that had a corset top across the breast area, and lace trim around the top of her thighs. It came with thigh high tights and a garter clips as well. The breast area was see-through so Emma’s nipples were visible through it, which she knew Killian would enjoy the most. To finish it off she had black silk underwear underneath it that were also visible through the outfit. “Okay, this is it.” She assured herself, unclipping the messy bun on her head, letting her curls fall around her shoulders. “Time to go.”

She slowly teased the door open until Killian could fully see her and then she leant against the doorframe enticingly. Killian stopped dead on his spot on the bed and his mouth dropped into an ‘O’ shape as he struggled to process what was going on. Emma suddenly giggled at his facial expression and sauntered towards the bed with her hands on her hips. Killian’s gaze followed her all of the way, making sure he didn’t miss a single second of the moment. When Emma gazed down to his jeans she could see the effect she was having on him already as he bulged through them.

“Swan… I-“ Killian almost choked, trying to form the words, but Emma’s fingers reached out to his lips, silencing him before he could speak. “Shhhh. Don’t say anything.” She ordered him, climbing onto the bed to straddle his lap, rubbing herself against his erection in his jeans. He let out a groan at the movement of her on his lap, trying to stop himself from becoming too aroused as he didn’t want to let go too soon. His hand and hook made their way over her thighs, up to her waist, and finally up to her breasts where he pinched at her nipples, causing her to throw her head back with an aroused moan. “Oh Killian...” She gasped between breaths, placing her hands over his as he fondled her breasts. The heat pooled between her legs and she rubbed herself against his erection again, reeling from the feel of him against her sensitive nub.

“Swan, you are extremely attractive in that outfit” Killian commented, trailing his hook up and down the lace careful not to rip it.

“I told you it would be worth the wait, didn’t I?” Emma winked, pushing Killian’s jacket off of his shoulders. She could feel him quickly kick his shoes and socks off beneath her, causing her to giggle at his eagerness. Next she pulled his shirt over his head, tossing it across the room before she started on his belt, chucking that aside too. She could feel the excitement rising inside her, slowly snuffing out the nerves from earlier, she no longer had the niggling feeling to cover herself up and hide.

“Take your pants off!” She ordered Killian, watching as a huge smirk grew on his lips at her dominance. He wiggled his trousers and underwear down over his waist and thighs, before kicking them off onto the floor beside the bed, leaving his erection to spring free in front of Emma. She took hold of it and rubbed along the length and tip, making sure to bring him maximum pleasure. Killian threw his head back against the pillow, curling his toes and knuckle in the bed sheet as the ecstasy of her touch overwhelmed him. But Emma wasn’t done yet, she shimmied herself down his legs so that she could take his length into her mouth, licking and sucking at his length and tip, whilst her hands cupped his balls, squeezing lightly. “Don’t release yet, Killian.” She warned him, looking up to catch his gaze, watching as he nodded breathlessly. She wanted to feel him as he exploded inside her and she couldn’t do that if he came too soon.

Killian’s hook settled at Emma’s thigh as she moved back up to lower herself over his length, pulling her panties aside to allow him access to her entrance. She lowered herself agonizingly slow, teasing him and reeling in the ecstasy she was causing him. Killian’s good hand grabbed at Emma’s other thigh as he arched into her, almost lifting her from the bed on top of him, whilst his head pushed backwards into the pillow as he let out a guttural groan. Emma smiled at the sight of him as he became lost to the pleasure, she knew it was time to give him what he needed, that oh so sweet release. She began to thrust her hips against him, riding him slowly at first, but then much quicker, moaning softly at the feel of him inside her, hitting her sweet spot. Killian began to catch his breath beneath her and she knew that he was very close to his release. She leant down to catch his lips with hers in a hot and passionate kiss, thrusting her tongue into his mouth. Her hands trailed along his hips to his chest, where she lightly left trails with her nails, gasping as she too neared climax. With another thrust of her hips, both Killian and Emma shuddered with release against one another, Emma fell against Killian’s chest as her climax overwhelmed her, taking her breath away. Killian’s tore through him like an explosion as he filled Emma, grabbing tightly at the bedsheets as he sailed through it.

“Emma…” He whispered breathlessly, helping Emma to collapse onto the bed beside him. “…that was like nothing I have ever experienced before. It was exhilarating!  I’ve never been that lost and consumed by it before. Just wow, Swan!”

Emma giggled and covered her face with embarrassment as Killian pulled bewildered faces at her, looking half in shock. “I think it’s the outfit.” She laughed, trailing her fingers over his chest.

“It certainly helps. You look like a sexy goddess, love!”

“A sexy goddess?” Emma raised her brow, dismissing Killian’s comment.

“It was all I could think of, you took me to heaven, Swan.”

“You’re such a cliché.”

“Aye that I am, but I am proudly your cliché.” Killian chuckled, giving Emma that sexy brow look. “And I think it’s time I repay the favour.” He added, quickly flipping Emma underneath him.

“What are you –“ Emma began, cut off by Killian placing his finger over his lips. She watched intently as he kissed his way along her throat, down over the material at her breast, down to her naval, and finally over her silk panties. Her thighs tightened in response as the heat pooled between her legs once again, causing her toes to curl. Killian gazed back up at her and winked, watching as her breaths became ragged with her excitement. He continued his trail of kisses to her inner thigh, where he unclipped her stockings and slowly pulled her panties down and off, leaving himself full access to her.

“Killian…” Emma gasped, just as he clamped his mouth over her sensitive nub, flicking at it with his tongue. Her hands clenched into the sheets either side of herself at the overwhelming sensation of his mouth on her, threatening to consume her. Slowly Killian slipped a finger inside her, then another, thrusting them at the same time as his mouth worked at her sensitive nub. The assault of pleasure made Emma feel like she was about to explode, but then Killian added another finger to the mix and it sucked the breath out of her, she threw her head back in a gasp, reaching down to grab at Killian’s hair painfully. “Oh…fuck!” She screamed, feeling the ecstasy rising and rising within her.

“Come for me, love!” Killian urged her, thrusting his fingers inside her at a quicker pace, until she screamed out and succumbed to her orgasm as it ripped through her, leaving her a panting mess on the bed. He slowly removed his fingers from her and moved to fall down beside her on the bed, watching her try to revive herself from the orgasm. “Good girl.” He whispered in her ear, pulling her to lay across his chest as he laid his head on hers.

“That was…amazing!” Emma gasped, trailing patterns over Killian’s chest. “Thank you.”

Killian chuckled at her appreciation. “You’re welcome, Swan. I was merely repaying the favour. Now come on you must be exhausted, I know I am. We should get some sleep.”

“I am beyond exhausted. Goodnight, Killian.” Emma whispered, pulling the covers around them both. She didn’t care that she was still in her corset or that they both needed a shower, she was too worn out.

“Goodnight, Emma.” Killian whispered in reply, placing a light kiss on her forehead.


	20. Chapter 19 (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the continuation of chapter 19. Emma and Killian explore New York some more before heading back home to their daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay serious question: Is anyone still invested in this story? I don't feel as though people are still following and I don't want to keep writing if no one is interested. If you are still interested then please comment below. If not I will begin to wrap the story up in the next chapter and move onto something else. New year. New story. :)

The next morning Killian awoke first, blinking away the sleep in his eyes and stretching his sore muscles from the night before. Emma grumbled against his chest sleepily, still sleeping but aware of his movements beneath her. Killian leant down to kiss her on top of her head sweetly, trailing shapes over her bare shoulder with his fingers.

“Mmm…” Emma groaned, not wanting to wake up just yet as she was too comfortable. “Five more minutes…” Her fingers reached out to cover Killian’s heart over his chest, feeling the steady beating rhythm.

“It’s time to get up, love.” He tried to entice her from her slumber, stroking a strand of hair from her face. “I’ve got a few surprises planned for the day.”

“Fine… pass me my phone please?” Emma grumbled, reaching her hand out towards the bedside table.

“Everything okay?”

“Yeah I just need to check in on Hali.”

Killian handed the phone over to her, watching intently as she dialled a number and waited for an answer. She held the phone above her and Killian gazed at her with his head cocked to the side in confusion at what she was doing. Then a face appeared on the screen and Killian automatically beamed with happiness at the sight of his baby girl on the screen.

“Hello baby!!” Emma squealed at the screen, watching as Hali kicked about with excitement in Snow’s arms. “Mommy has missed you so so much!”

“Daddy has too!” Killian added, squeezing his face into frame to see Hali smiling from ear to ear and clapping her little hands.

“How has she been?” Emma asked Mary, raising a worried brow.

“She’s been wonderful. I gave her a feed just before 9pm and she slept right through until 6am this morning. She’s had some porridge for breakfast and has been playing with her toys all morning.” Mary’s tone reassured Emma that her daughter was in good hands and that allowed her to relax a little.

“I am glad to hear she is doing okay. Thanks for doing this Mary Margaret.”

“It’s not bother, I enjoy having her.”

“Okay well I should go. Killian is taking me somewhere for the day. Speak soon and please kiss Hali for me.” Emma smiled, aching to be able to kiss her daughter herself.

“I will do.” Mary promised her, placing a light kiss on Hali’s head.

“We’ll see you tomorrow.” Killian added. “Bye princess!!” He waved at the phone.

“Mommy and daddy love you so very much, kid.” Emma teared up, blowing a kiss to Hali through the phone, watching as she caught it like she had been taught. “Bye.” She hung up the phone and placed the phone on the bed before turning to Killian, who smiled reassuringly at her. “We’ll see her tomorrow, Swan.” He said, rubbing her shoulder soothingly.

“I know… I’m just being silly.” Emma’s voice broke as she spoke and she tried so hard to hold back the tears. “I’ll be fine. I just need to take a shower and get ready.” She climbed off of the bed and headed into the bathroom before Killian could respond to her words, locking the door behind herself.

Killian climbed out of the bed and trudged over to the mirror to check out his mess of hair on his head from the night before. He reached up to trail his fingers along his lips as he replayed Emma’s kisses through his head, each kiss had felt like fireworks exploding within him. Trailing his fingers further downwards, he traced over the scratches on his chest where Emma had gotten carried away with her pleasure. It brought a smirk to his lips and a he rubbed at the back of his ear as he replayed the night over and over.

Fifteen minutes later, Emma appeared from the bathroom with a towel around her wet body, trailing steam out with her. Killian turned to admire her and stepped forward to wrap his arms around her, bringing her against his chest tightly. “I love you so much. Don’t ever forget that. You can talk to me about anything, no matter what it is. I am always here to listen. Just please don’t shut me out.”

“I’m sorry, I just get overwhelmed. I still find it hard to confide in people.” Emma mumbled against his chest, squeezing her eyes shut.

“I know, love.” Killian agreed, placing a kiss on top of her head. “I’m going to take a shower.” He stepped around her and headed into the bathroom to climb under the hot water, feeling grateful for its sting against his skin. Meanwhile Emma rummaged through her clothing to find her favourite jeans and comfortable shirt, wanting to feel more like herself again. She slipped them on with her matching red bra and panties, finishing the look with her red leather jacket and black boots. She pulled her hair up into a messy bun on the top of her head, having no energy to bother styling it. Lastly she put some make up on, nothing heavy though, just some foundation, mascara, and a little lipstick.

By the time she was done, Killian emerged from the bathroom with damp hair and a towel around his waist. Emma gazed up at him and offered him a sweet smile as she packed her hand bag with some food and other essentials for the day.

“You look beautiful!” Killian commented as he headed towards the bed and dropped his towel, bending down to look for his clothes.

“Thank you.” Emma giggled, covering her eyes as he dropped his towel. “Oh my God, Killian. What are you doing?”

Killian turned to look at her with a teasing grin and wiggled his brow. “Nothing, I am simply looking for my clothes, Swan. I have no idea what you are insinuating.” He said innocently.

Emma fell backwards onto the bed in a fit of giggles and kicked him up the bum playfully. “You’re such an idiot.” She snorted.

“I’m simply getting dressed. I have no idea what you are talking about.” Killian said, standing up to turn to Emma, allowing her full view of his manhood. “Have you seen my jea-“ He began, looking around the room. He fixated his eyes on her and clicked his fingers. “There they are.” He tutted, suddenly climbing over Emma to grab his jeans from the bed, being sure to smother her as he reached for them.

Emma swatted him away as she tried to free herself from under him, laughing until she could not breathe. “Ewww… Killian… you are so gross. Get off me.” She joked, trying to hold him at arm length. Killian leant down to nuzzle his nose with hers and placed a swift kiss on her lips. “That’s not what you said last night.” He smirked, lifting himself off of her, watching as she tried to bring her breathing back to normal through her giggles.  Her face was bright red from the laughter and Killian smiled down at her, feeling grateful for her lightened mood and laughter.

Emma propped herself up on her elbows to watch Killian as he pulled his shirt over his head. “Jerk.” She whispered under her breath, trying to stifle her laughter. Killian turned to her suddenly and raised a brow at her insult. “Jerk huh?” He asked with mock hurt. He began to stalk towards the bed, threatening to lie on top of her again, but Emma put her foot out and held her hands up in surrender as she laughed. “Okay! Okay! Okay…I surrender.” She said.

“Okay, I guess I’ll let you off this time, Swan.” Killian chuckled playfully, pulling his underwear and jeans on to cover his manhood. He finished the look off with his black leather jacket and biker boots, making sure to twirl to get Emma’s approval.

“Very handsome.” She smiled, biting down on her lower lip as she checked him out.

“Keep looking at me like that, Swan and I’ll be tempted to rip those clothes right off you and fuck you against the dresser.” Killian warned her playfully, grabbing his wallet from on top of the dresser.

Emma’s cheeks suddenly burned crimson at Killian’s words, she had no idea what to respond to his comment. “Maybe later.” She laughed, heading towards the door. “We should leave this room so they actually have a chance to clean the sheets.”

“Right you are, Swan.” Killian agreed, rushing forwards to head out of the room with Emma, lacing his fingers through hers.

 

\-------------

 

They walked along the New York streets hand in hand, with Emma snuggling into Killian’s side as they took in the sights. They’d already explored a few parks and picked up some snacks from street vendors, so now they were in search of something exciting to do.

“We could see a musical or something?” Emma suggested, shrugging her shoulders.

“A musical, Swan?” Killian asked, raising a less than interested brow.

“Yeah, you know singing and dancing…”

“I don’t think I like the sound of that, love. Listening to my fellow sailors sing on our ship was bad enough” He screwed his face up at the memories that filled his head. Emma watched him and stifled a giggle at his expression, he really looked cute when he was disgusted.

“Well what do you suggest then?” She asked, being at a loss of ideas.

Killian suddenly stopped and turned to look at the streets around him, causing Emma to jolt backwards to a stop with him. She went to protest but could see he was deep in thought.

“There’s a baby store, Swan. Why don’t we get Hali something?” He asked excitedly, almost jumping up and down on the spot.

“Sure, I don’t mind.” Emma laughed, allowing him to drag her across the street to the store.

As soon as they walked inside they were greeted by an overly enthusiastic sales assistant, who could not keep her eyes off of Killian. She sauntered over, placing her hand on his shoulder as she spoke.

“How can I help you today, Sir?” She asked, twirling her hair around her fingers, completely ignoring Emma standing behind him.

Emma stepped forward to stand at Killian’s side and laced her fingers through his. He turned to look at her at that point and winked at her to assure her he was all hers and no woman would make her feel second best. “My fiancée and I are looking for some toys for our baby daughter.” He stated proudly, squeezing Emma’s hand.

The sales assistant instantly blushed and cleared her throat to compose herself, before she led them to the toy section of the store. “We have all of the toys sorted in age range so you should be able to find anything you need here. I’ll be at the front of the store if you need anything.” She explained, shuffling off to the front of the store in a huff. Emma watched after her and shook her head in amusement. She wasn’t jealous that she was flirting with Killian, because she had that almost everywhere and she was used to it by now. No, Emma was upset that the woman had blanked her and refused to acknowledge she existed.

“Apologies, Swan.” Killian smiled, squeezing her hand.

“It’s okay. You don’t need to apologise.” Emma said, leaning up to kiss him on the lips, lingering for a moment.

“Mmm… I like annoyed Emma.”

“You’re such a dork!” Emma laughed, rolling her eyes at him.

They turned to look around the store for something that would be suitable for a seven month old baby. Everything looked a little too complicated though and had small parts on them that Hali could swallow and choke on. They moved onto another section and Killian’s eyes immediately lit up as he spotted the perfect toy for Hali. He rushed towards it, leaving Emma looking completely confused behind him as she tried to figure out what had just happened.

“What have you found?” She asked, quickly making her way to Killian’s side. When she reached him she saw the item he was holding and a smile spread across her lips, she thought it was perfect. 

“It’s her very-own toy ship!! She can use it in the bath and everything! We need to get it for her, Emma. Please.” Killian was almost jumping up and down on the spot like an excited child, clutching the toy against his chest, as he tried to persuade her that the toy was a good idea. Emma cocked her head to the side and her expression softened as she smiled foolishly, she couldn’t say no to Killian’s excited little face. “Go on then.” She laughed, shaking her head at him in amusement.

Killian’s eyes lit up and he rushed forward to kiss his fiancée on the cheek, causing her to blush and giggle at his excitement. “Thank you, love!” he beamed.

The toy was only the size of Killian’s palm but it was big enough not to be a choking hazard for Hali. The sails were fixed firm and were painted white, whereas the base of the boat was a sea-blue colour. It really was the perfect toy and Emma knew Hali would love the present from her Daddy. “You’re welcome. Now go and pay for it, we have other shops to visit.” Emma smiled. She spoke in a tone that she would usually use with Hali or any other small child when reinforcing their excitement. She couldn’t help it because when Killian became excited it was difficult to bring him back down from his high, but she loved that about him.

Killian rushed off to the checkout to buy the ship and kept his eyes on it at all times as it was wrapped up in front of him. He jigged on the spot a little and Emma watched him from afar, knowing he was imagining Hali’s face when he gave her the toy when they got home. The bag with the toy in it was soon handed to Killian and he turned to try and find Emma, smiling foolishly at her as she came to link her arm through his. “Ready?” Emma whispered, snuggling closer to him. She could see the store assistant watching them from the other end of the shop with a glare, and Emma just smiled at her, knowing it would annoy her.

“Ready.” Killian agreed, leading Emma out of the shop without as much as a glance at the store assistant, he thought she was rather rude for treating Emma as she had and didn’t deserve a glance.

As soon as they left the toy store they headed towards more shops along the street in search of things they wanted and needed.

 

\---------------

 

Hours passed and Emma returned to the hotel with Killian, carrying many a bag upon their arms that were full of presents for loved ones and themselves. It took them a few attempts to open the room door with everything in their arms, but they managed it after the sixth attempt, gladly dropping the bags on the floor beside the door. Killian swung the door shut behind them and Emma flopped backwards onto the bed with an exhausted sigh, kicking her shoes off and onto the floor. Killian turned around and stalked towards the bed, climbing up to lay down with his head on Emma’s stomach. Immediately Emma’s fingers laced themselves in his hair, playing with each little strand they touched, enjoying their moment of togetherness in the calm.

“Mmmm…” Killian mumbled pleasurably. “…that feels good.” He reached up to place his hand over one of Emma’s arms as she played with his hair.

“We don’t often get moments like this, do we?” Emma asked with a frown.

Killian tilted his head to look up at her, catching sight of the saddened look on her face, the look he dreaded so much. He hated to see her worried or upset. He squeezed her arm lightly in reassurance and offered a sincere smile. “Aye, Swan we do not, but that makes these moments all the more special. Just being in your company is such a pleasure for me. We don’t need constant contact because even when we are apart we know we have each other.”

“I guess so.”

“Trust me, Swan. We’ll get more little moments when Hali grows older, but for now this is enough.”

“It is.” Emma agreed, trailing one hand from Killian’s hair to stroke his cheek for a moment. “It’s perfect.” She smiled.

They lay like that together for a few hours just enjoying the company of one another, until Emma fell asleep. Killian carefully slipped away from her to sneak out of the room for some dinner. They hadn’t eaten much all day and he wanted to go all out for their last night in New York. As soon as he reached the front desk, Killian put in his meal order and asked for some extras such as candles and Rose petals. He wanted it to be extra special for when Emma awoke from her sleep. The woman at the desk had a huge smile on her face as she passed over the rose petals and candles, wishing Killian luck with his romantic venture. He offered her a polite smile back and quickly made his way back to his room to set up, knowing Emma would wake up soon and wonder where he was.

 

\-----------------

 

When Emma awoke she reached out and her hands came up empty on the bed beside her, cold with the lack of Killian. She frowned and rubbed at her eyes sleepily, wondering where Killian could have gone as he never usually left her without at least a note or something. Looking at the clock, she noticed that it was getting late into the evening and she had slept for far too long, she needed to get up. Slowly she pulled herself to sit up on the bed and as soon as she did she could see Killian standing over by the room door, he was dressed in a tux and was just watching Emma with a loving grin, leaning against the door frame.

“What are you doing?” She asked, rubbing away the sleep from her eyes. Killian signalled towards the table in the corner of the room and the candlelit dinner that awaited her. “Just thought you might require some sustenance, Swan.” He shrugged.

“That’s…”

“Romantic? Bloody marvellous? Out of this world?” Killian teased, moving forwards with his hand out to Emma.

“I was going to say unexpected.” Emma giggled, taking the hand that he offered. She allowed him to lead her across the room via the rose petal path, reeling at the loved feeling that flowed through her.

“Only the best for the love of my life.” Killian winked, causing Emma to blush.

Emma took a seat in the chair that Killian had just pulled out for her, turning her head up to gaze at him with a smile. “Thank you.” She whispered.

“It’s my honour.” Killian grinned, sitting on the seat on the opposite side of the table.

“Where did you get the rose petals and candles? They are a nice touch.”

“The front desk. I snuck out whilst you were sleeping.”

Emma couldn’t help but to laugh at the thought of Killian sneaking around whilst she slept. He must have been like a ninja, running around in silence trying not to wake her up and ruin the surprise he had planned. “Well I love it.” She assured him.

“I’m glad, love. Now come on let’s tuck in. I ordered your favourite: Grilled Cheese and Onion rings.”

The food looked and smelt incredible Emma had to admit, but she really wasn’t at all that hungry because she’d just woken up. She didn’t want to hurt Killian’s feelings though, so she forced down what she could and left the rest on the plate with a satisfied sigh. Killian finished his whole plate and when Emma went to take the plates out he stopped her and quickly jumped up to take them out himself. He didn’t want her to have to do the dishes on this trip because she did them enough whilst at home. “Allow me.” He said, taking the plates out to the sink in the room to wash them. Emma watched after him with a smile consuming her lips, as she enjoyed seeing the man she loved taking charge.

“Just leave them, Killian.” She suggested, climbing back onto the bed to lie down. “Come and lay down with me.”

Killian stopped what he was doing and stepped away from the sink, spinning on his foot to turn and make his way over to the bed where Emma waited. He climbed up to lay down on the bed beside her and reached out to take her hand, bringing it to his lips. “You look so beautiful.” He whispered, taking in her beauty with every look.

“Stop.” Emma giggled, feeling her cheeks blush a shade of crimson. She reached her hand out to stroke a stray strand of hair from his forehead, gazing at him as he closed his eyes at her touch.

“I cannot stop, Swan. Your beauty is un-ignorable; I simply cannot stop admiring you. The day I finally get to call you my wife will be the happiest day of my life.” Killian replied, opening his eyes once again to look into her green eyes.

Emma blushed an even brighter red and threw her hands over her face to cover up her crimson shade, as she laughed uncontrollably. “You’re such a cheesy dork.”

“Aye, that I am. But I speak the truth.” Killian agreed, pulling a cheesy grin.

Emma slowly lowered her hand to allow him to see her and her giggled died out as she saw how serious he was. “Well, you’ll get to call me wife soon enough.” She assured him, offering an amused smile. “I’m sure Hali will love being our little flower girl and bridesmaid.”

“She’ll look beautiful. Our little lass.” Killian said, frowning as he thought about Hali. Emma sensed his sadness and reached out to squeeze his hand lightly.

“I bet she can’t wait to see her daddy.” She smiled, trying to cheer Killian up from his low mood. She in truth, missed Hali like crazy too and she couldn’t wait to have her back in the safety of her arms, where she could protect her and never let go. “We’ll see her tomorrow afternoon when we go home.”

“What if –“ Killian began but stopped himself and shook his head at the thought he was about to share.

“Carry on. What were you going to say?” Emma asked, wanting to know what idea he was too afraid to suggest.

“Nothing. Don’t worry, Swan.”

“Please tell me.” Emma half begged, wanting him to open up to her. “You can tell me anything.”

Killian sighed deeply into his pillow and readied himself to tell Emma his idea. “I was thinking, what if we went back tonight?” He suggested, studying her face for her reaction.

“That’s…“ Emma found herself lost for words for a moment, but then a smile tugged at the corners of her lips. “… an amazing idea!” She beamed, leaning forward to capture Killian’s lips with her own in a sweet kiss.

Not knowing whether she would have agreed, Killian looked taken aback at Emma’s sudden agreement to his suggestion. He figured she’d want to have a little bit more relaxation time at the hotel and go back in the morning, but he was happy that she too was missing Hali considerably.

“That’s sorted then, love. You should get all of your belongings packed up and ready to leave and I’ll sort things with the receptionist downstairs. My things won’t take me too long to pack as I didn’t bring much, so we’ll be on the road in no time. See you in a moment.” Killian planned every little detail and explained it to Emma, before he headed off downstairs to check out at the front desk.

As soon as Killian left, Emma began to gather all of her things and placed them into her case in a bundle, not really caring much for tidiness. She would just spread it all out a little and sit on it to shut it, if she had to. With it eventually squeezed shut, she had time to pack Killian’s things for him as well, figuring it would save them some time if she had both of their cases ready to go when he returned. She bundled all of his clothes and toiletries into his case, laughing to herself as she did, knowing that he would be really disconcerted with the untidiness of his belongings. He’d always disliked tidiness and often took time to go around after Emma, tidying and re-tidying things she hadn’t done properly. She thought it was an adorable trait of his and she was really looking forward to seeing his face when he opened the case back at home. Just then Killian emerged through the door and Emma quickly slammed his case shut, making sure not to attract too much attention to it. She moved towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning up on her tip toes to kiss him sweetly and slowly, savouring the taste of his mouth on hers.

“Mmmm… what was that for?” Killian asked in surprise, breaking away from the kiss.

“Just thought I’d show you how much I love you.” Emma shrugged, stepping away from him.

“I love you too, Swan.” He stated, raising a curious brow. Emma smiled at him sweetly and moved to pull her shoes and socks on at the end of the bed.

“I’ve packed all of our stuff, so we are ready to go.”

“Even mine? Thank you, love. You didn’t have to do that.”

“I had some spare time, so I thought it would be quicker to pack everything at once.” Emma assured him, offering a helpful smile.

“Okay then. Let’s get this stuff out to the car and we can get on the road and back to our babe.” Killian nodded, grabbing both of the cases from the bed. Emma moved to open the door and held it for Killian to walk through with the bags, feeling she should do something helpful.

“Thank you, love.”

“You’re very welcome.”

They headed out of the hotel with a nod to the hotel receptionist in thanks on the way out. Killian loaded the bags into the car whilst Emma climbed in and they both climbed in to take their seats in the car, wrapping their belts around them. Emma had protested that she could drive this time but Killian had said that it was okay, he wanted to drive and she needed to get a little more sleep before they got back to a crying baby. How could she refuse that offer? She nodded and allowed him to drive them back home, feeling content that soon they would be with Hali.

The first few hours of the drive were okay and Emma managed to get a little nap in as they drove, but soon enough she was getting uncomfortable and she could tell Killian was too. They still had quite a few hours to go before they got back to Maine, so Emma decided that they should swap over for a while to allow Killian to take a nap. They would swap back later on and that way neither would fall asleep at the wheel and no one would be bored. Killian happily agreed, feeling his eyes failing to stay open as he watched the endless road spanning out ahead of him, he could use a few hours kip.

The trees flew passed the car in blurs of green and brown as Emma drove. Dawn was beginning to crack and the sky became lighter and lighter as the hours passed them by, showing their progress. Every now and again, Emma would glance across at Killian sleeping in the seat beside her, with his head against the window, leaning on his hand. He looked so peaceful and she didn’t want to wake him, so she figured she would just keep driving the rest of the way back to Maine as it was less than an hour away now. Every now and again Killian would stir and grumble in his sleep as though he was having a nightmare. Emma’s brow furrowed in worry and she reached a hand across to squeeze his leg reassuringly, hoping it would calm his uneasy mind. Her touch seemed to work immediately and Killian soon settled down once again into a peaceful slumber. Moments where he was so vulnerable were ever so rare because Killian usually woke before Emma did, and he always kept things like night terrors to himself. Emma knew about them though and knew that they were mostly about his time in the navy and his recurring fear of abandonment as a child. He’d never truly gotten over his father abandoning him as a child and he always vowed that Hali would never ever feel that way, but he always worried that he wasn’t doing enough for her.

When Killian finally stirred awake from his slumber he gazed out the window in an attempt to determine his location, but to no avail. He yawned into his good hand and turned to look at Emma beside him, who smiled over at him and offered a “Good morning, handsome.” Killian reciprocated the smile and rubbed at the sleep in his eyes, trying to focus his vision.

“Where are we, Swan?” He asked in confusion, watching her intently.

“We are just about to pull off onto the turning to Storybrooke. We’ll be there in about ten minutes.” Emma filled him, checking her watch as she did so to make sure her timings were correct.

It took Killian a few moments to clock onto the fact that Emma had not woken him to switch places on the drive, but eventually he did and his brows furrowed in worry. “Emma, you didn’t wake me. I was supposed to take over the driving.” He fretted, eyeing her cautiously to see how tired she looked.

“I’m fine, Killian. You needed the sleep more than me. I rather enjoyed the driving actually. It’s been a while since I’ve driven for so long.” Emma reassured him.

“Well I am thankful for the nap, love. I didn’t realise how tired I was until that sleep.”

“You’re very welcome.”

They drove for another ten minutes, chatting about things Emma had seen on the drive and what they were going to do when they got back to Hali. Time flew by and soon enough they were pulling into the kerb beside their house, bundling out as quick as they could to gather the bags from the trunk. Killian carried the largest ones and Emma took the smaller ones, following one another into their home, placing the bags by the door. The house was eerily quiet so Hali must be over at David and Mary Margaret’s house for the night. Emma felt a little disappointment rush through her at the lack of Hali in the house, feeling the eerily quiet surrounding her like a blanket of darkness.

“Hali must be over at David and Mary Margaret’s. Do you think they’ll be awake yet?” Emma frowned, brushing a tendril of hair from her face, behind her ear.

Killian glanced down at his watch and pulled an unsure expression at Emma’s question. It was just gone 6am and they may be up with Hali, but only just. “I do not know, love. It is only 0600 hours. They are probably still in bed. But we can go around if you so wish it.” He shrugged, waiting for Emma to make a decision for the both of them.

“I really want to see Hali, Killian.”

“Then we shall see her, Swan. I am happy to do whatever you want to do. Come on, lass. Let’s go and see our babe.” Killian offered his hand to Emma, who happily took it and allowed him to lead her out of the house.

They reached Mary and David’s loft within a few minutes, partly because it wasn’t that far, but also because Emma had led Killian at a half run. She really wanted Hali back in her arms and to have her home in their own bed. Killian eyed Emma cautiously as she began to fidget nervously, playing with her fingers as a distraction from her nervousness and eagerness. He knocked on the door for her and waited for an answer with a glimmer of hope that Mary and David would be awake already. Emma moved closer to lean against Killian as she felt herself sway a little on her feet, feeling her excitement overwhelm her.

“I’ve got you, Swan.” Killian whispered into Emma’s ear. He wrapped an arm around her and squeezed her lightly against his side.

Suddenly there were footsteps from inside the apartment and Emma hitched a breath in her throat. The door clicked open to reveal David standing in his night clothes, looking rather exhausted and aggravated at the early wake up call. His expression soon softened though when he realised who were standing at his door at six in the morning. “Emma! Killian! I thought you weren’t going to be back until later on tonight?” He said in confusion, quickly glancing at his watch to make sure he hadn’t overslept.

“That was the original plan but we wanted to come back early and surprise Hali.” Emma lied, not wanting to tell David she was too home sick.

“Okay, well she’s not awake at the moment but do come in and have some tea or something.”

“Thank you, mate.” Killian chimed in, following Emma’s lead into the apartment. David shut the door behind them before wandering over to the kitchen to put the kettle on. Emma and Killian sat at the raised table opposite David as he made them some hot beverages.

“How was the trip?” David asked, pouring the hot water into the mugs in front of him.

“It was wonderful! A well needed break away from everything.” Emma assured him.

Killian glanced over at Emma and chuckled at her lack of details about their trip away. “We went shopping, mate. We also had a rather lovely few dinners out together and enjoyed one another’s company, if you catch my drift.” He smirked, wiggling his brow in David’s direction.

Emma gave Killian a shocked and embarrassed look at his words. “Killian!” She hissed, covering her face with her hands.

“Too much information.” David cringed, handing the now ready beverages out. “I did not need to know that.”

“Sorry.” Emma blushed, taking the beverage that David handed her. “He’s a bit excitable this morning.”

“That I am.” Killian winked over at Emma. Shaking her head at him, Emma kicked him under the table, causing him to guffaw heartily. The sound of his laughter was a little too loud and soon enough there was a cry from upstairs as Hali was awoken. Emma’s head shot around at the sound of her daughter’s cry, feeling her mothering instincts suddenly kick in. Her whole body suddenly kicked in her fight or flight response and before she knew it she was on her feet and heading towards the sound of Hali’s cries. David watched after her with his jaw hitched open in shock at her sudden departure from the table, he’d never seen anything like it. Killian chuckled over at him as he patted him on the shoulder. “Never underestimate the instincts of a mother.” He joked, standing to follow after Emma.

When Emma reached the spare room and saw Mary Margaret holding Hali, she lit up straight away at the sight of her daughter. She made grabby hands at Mary, who knew straight away the feelings of a mother seeing her child after a separation. “She’s been a little angel.”

“Really?” Emma asked with a smile, taking her daughter into her arms. Hali automatically quietened as soon as she landed into Emma’s arms, knowing that she was safe and okay. She gazed up at her mother with her sea blue eyes, smiling sweetly and burbling. “Hello, my little angel. Mommy missed you so so much!!” Emma professed, feeling the tears stain her cheeks. Hali’s little lip wobbled at the sight of her crying mother, but Emma hugged her tightly against her chest to reassure her.

Killian’s arm slipped around Emma’s shoulder as she had a little moment with Hali. He didn’t want to intrude on them but rather to show his support for his little family, to let them know he was there for them. Emma turned into him with Hali in her arms to allow him to join in the family hug. David and Mary watched from across the room with a sincere smile on their lips at the sight of a family happily reunited.

“Thank you for taking such good care of her.” Emma smiled, pulling away from Killian to look at David and Mary. She placed Hali into Killian’s waiting arms as she headed over to hug her extended family. David cupped Emma’s head as they embraced, making Emma feel a belonging and love that she’d never had as a kid.

“You’re very welcome.” Mary replied. “We love having her here with us. You are all welcome anytime.”

“Thank you. Right now though I just want to get home and into my own bed.” Emma laughed, stepping towards Killian who had put Hali into her car seat. “Let’s go home.” She whispered.

Killian took her hand and smiled in agreement, he really wanted to relax at home with the two most important people in his life. They were waved off by David and Mary as they left the loft to go back to their own little slice of paradise, their home.

Once home they took Hali straight upstairs with them and they all climbed into their bed together. Emma and Killian laid either side of Hali who was in the middle of the bed. They didn’t have to say anything to each other, just lying in silence with one another was enough for them. Emma made circles on Hali’s stomach with her finger as she was too afraid to let go of her in case she disappeared. Killian stroked a finger down Hali’s cheek causing her eyelids to droop once again from having been woken up.  “Your mother and I missed you so much, princess.” He whispered, swooping in to kiss Hali on the forehead. Emma smiled proudly as she watched Killian and Hali interacting, feeling as though her heart might burst with pride.

“Why don’t you give her the gift you got her?” Emma suggested, reaching out to cover Killian’s hand with her own.

“Aye, Swan. She can sleep with it in her hands then and feel like she’s at sea.” Killian agreed excitedly. He jumped out of bed quickly and headed off to go and find the toy he had bought in New York. He was only gone for two minutes and then he was back and climbing into bed once again. “This is for you my little princess…” Killian beamed, placing the toy into his daughter’s little hands. She took it and looked it over sleepily, offering him a smile in return that made Emma’s heart melt again. They always seemed to have a special language between the two that allowed them to communicate without actually talking and Emma adored that.

“She likes it, Swan.”

“Of course she does, it is a gift from her daddy, her hero.” Emma assured him.

“I shall protect her always and forever.”

“I know…” Emma’s eyes drooped as she spoke and the words became incoherent. She had driven the rest of the way back from New York so needed to sleep. Killian gazed at her in awe as her chest rose and fell beside him, still finding it difficult to come to terms with the fact that she was his to love. Hali’s eyes drooped too and within minutes she fell asleep beside her mother. Emma instinctively wrapped an arm around her sleeping tot in her sleep, pulling her close to her chest. The room was so silent and Killian drank in the sight of his little family, so perfect and pure. After years of being alone he finally had something to call his own, to love, and to protect. He laid his head on the pillow and soon enough he too was asleep – content and happily asleep.


End file.
